When I Wake Up
by bugaboo107
Summary: With terrible writer's block, Shigure returns to college to broaden his knowledge and get inspiration. Little does he know that Tohru is his new roommate! Romance and angst ensue in the small countryside college town.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

Note: Warning! There is sexual inappropriate-ness. This story is also hosted on Wattpad, same title, _original_ characters, slightly more Western details. Please help support that too! Slightly OOC- Tohru has more spine!

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

She had been rejected from three off-campus housing facilities, two sororities, and one fraternity. It was her last ditch attempt to find a place to live, before resorting to begging strangers for a spot on their couch. It was not her intention to find a place two days before her first day of college. Blame it on her traveling circus, _ahem_, the Sohmas. She had been in the forested recesses of Japan – Sado Island, to be exact, for the majority of the summer, for Ayame's wedding; the perpetual bachelor was no more! He had found a sweet girl who liked to play dress up as much as him. No internet access, no contact with the outside world, no online orientation. _We were in our own blissful bubble of natural wonder_, were Ayame's exact words. It was a _wonder_ how she even got to this small town with her not-so-keen sense of direction. When the driver yelled Shinshu University, she stumbled off the bus, into rural Nagano. Her eyes took some time to adjust to the muted green surroundings after being in the dank bus for an hour.

Now, she was standing on the porch of a yellow one-story home with potted plants, hanging plants, creeping vines, and a elfin creature, you name it. She knocked. After a few moments, a white-haired woman peeked out the side window. The moment she saw Tohru, she smiled, as though she recognized her.

"Hello, what can I do for you dear?"

"I'm wondering if the 35000 yen bedroom is still available. I saw your ad in the visitor center."

"Oh dear, you've come just in time. Come in, I'll show you the space."

She took her down a small corridor to a spacious room with pastel décor, old embroidery works of art hanging on the walls.

"It is fully furnished, and you have your own bathroom. Also a private door. Perfect for you social students." Tohru swore the woman winked at her when she said the last sentence.

"Also, the kitchen and living room is available for your use. Follow me." The kitchen was homey. An expansive spice rack on the wall, fluffy buns on the counter, flowery seat covers. It was a summery storybook home. The exact remedy she needed after jagged cliffs and lush forests.

"I don't allow smoking or partying in the house. You can use the garage if you need to store any extra stuff. You can also eat with me. I cook three hearty meals a day and make snacks too."

Tohru sighed dreamily, her new home, a cozy bed and breakfast. This was _too_ perfect.

"I'll take it." She said, with the finality of a serious bidder.

The white-haired woman clasped her hands and said, "This will be a wonderful arrangement. My name is Miyako, by the way."

...

Tohru wrote her a check and took a bus to campus to deal with her late registration. She saw the other students moving into the high rise dorms. Teary-eyed parents, siblings, and freshmen unpacked their vans. It was unfortunate that her "family" were not here to send her off. They had waved her off in Honshu.

At seven, she went back to Miyako's with her luggage she had left in the visitor's center. When no one answered after the first knock, Tohru pounded the oak door louder. Finally, she heard heavy footsteps approach. "Coming, coming," said a gruff masculine voice.

The door opened swiftly, and she looked directly into a wide expanse of smooth, chiseled chest. She moved her gaze up to an equally perfect face with sparkling obsidian eyes. Oh Kami, it was Shigure. They made brief eye contact before he turned to finish his phone conversation, him not registering who he had just seen. Most likely due to her hair being a static ball atop her head, and her hunched form.

Assuming it was some relative or friend of Miyako's, Tohru shuffled into the foyer hastily. She dragged her stuff into the room. There were several boxes on the bed, in the closet. They hadn't been there before.

"Hello dear. I hope it's okay with you, that you will have a roommate." Miyako said behind her.

Trying to hide her shock, she stuttered, "What did you say?"

"Shigure came by an hour after you left. He's desperate for housing, and I couldn't reject him."

"Do you have another room?"

"Sorry, I only have two bedrooms."

_I was first_, she thought to herself. This was unfair. _Co-ed living was not what I signed up for, especially with her ex-landlord, master of smut_! But if he stayed out of her business, things would be fine. Otherwise she would be sleeping on the couch in the living room. Or she could attempt bribery…

"Can I pay you a hundred more?" To get rid of _Shigure_…

"I've already reduced your rent by $150."

This was a deal the penny saver in her could not resist.

"It will be no problem. Uh, there is another bed, right?"

She and Miyako rolled in matching tatami mat. She moved it furthest away from the other mat, _so the "cooties" over there couldn't jump over_, the child in her said. She began unpacking and putting stuff in half of the closet and in the nightstand.

Someone taped her shoulder. She turned to the right. No one. He was on her left. "Gotcha."

Extending her hand, she offered a handshake and a smile. "Nice to see you."

"You didn't tell me you were studying at Shinshu!"

She nodded. He looked at her quizzically. "Why are you not living in the dorms?"

"I came too late after the wedding."

He nodded and then flopped on his bed, still in the nude. She pretended not to notice his flat stomach rise and fall with every breath when she turned to answer him. She quickly turned away, feeling that her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Why are you here?" _Aren't you supposed to be at home, hiding from the crowds, writing?_

"Inspiration, my flower."

...

The next two days she did two things. Sleep and shop. Planning to buy everything from school supplies to bedding materials, she had only packed one suitcase and her trusty backpack. Home in a bag.

Miyako cooked dinner the night before school. Soba noodles with fresh vegetables. After thanking Miyako for the tasty meal, Tohru returned to her bedroom.

Tohru was on her laptop at midnight watching a movie when he came in through the door to the outside. He had a girl with him. She immediately turned her head back to her computer. _What was she doing here_? Was he already chasing skirts? It had been two stinking days! This was awkward.

"Who is she?" The raccoon-eyed raven beauty asked Shigure, rubbing her body along the length of his.

He responded, his voice rough with sexual need, "She's my roommate. Don't worry though. Huh, Tori, can you go study in the living room right now?"

Oh, they were going to have sex. She hid her revelation and bumbled, "S-sorry, I can go out." He had an amused look on his face. Probably thinking she was some loser freshman. To top that off, he didn't even remember her name in his current state of arousal.

Anger boiled inside her as she brought her stuff into the living room. She was the one doing him a favor, _why is my face strawberry red? I might as well move into the living room now. But I don't want to give up so easily though_. She had to learn more about his habits. It was true, she had lived in his house for three years, but it had been so big, they rarely came in contact. She hadn't known the magnitude of his sexual freedom…

...

On the second night of school, Shigure ate dinner with them. Miyako had several dishes out - eggs with tomatoes, shredded daikon salad, and steamed fish. Tohru told herself to learn more about Miyako's secret recipes when she was free. Taking the near empty ketchup bottle, Tohru squeezed the last of it out onto her cheeks. It gave a loud whistle of air that sounded awfully like someone passing gas. Shigure laughed wholeheartedly. Since then on, he called her Squirt, much to her distaste.

For dessert, they had blueberry mochi, much to Tohru's dismay, since she was allergic to blueberries. He didn't let up on her after her confession, teasing her mercilessly. "Mmmm, you are missing out."

Judgment Day never came because he was so infrequently home, an exception was weekends, when he brought his female friends over. He had so many, she lost count. Tohru had wanted to permanently move into the living room, roll the sofa bed in, but Grace's living room was so cluttered and lived-in, that Tohru didn't want to ruin anything sacred. So for now, she slept on the red sofa during weekends.

One Saturday evening, she forgot her book in the bedroom and tiptoed in, hoping he was either sleeping or listening to music so loud he couldn't hear her. His feet were crossed at the ankle on his desk, his toes dancing in tune to the loud music blaring in the bedroom. She had to cross over to her desk.

He had that smug look of the bridge troll who did not let the three Billy goats pass.

"Excuse me," she mumbled under her breathe, hoping that her nonchalant gaze would allow her passage. She knew he could hear her. He had heard her conversation with her mom the previous night. He had no shame. She repeated herself again. Firmly. With an ahem.

"Password."

"Open sesame."

"Incorrect."

"Physalia physalis."

"No."

"Look. I've had a long day. I really don't want to do this. Play games. Please." If groveling was what she had to do behind closed doors, let it be.

"I'll let you go, but because my legs are cramped."

"Thank you, my lord," she muttered under her breathe. He heard her this time, smiling smugly. He really liked to tease.

He continued to play his music. Gathering her books to study, this time she made no civil efforts to pass through his area. She laid a clean towel over his bed, and crawled over. She threw her towel to her bed. She did not want to come back to his hard gaze about why she had "contaminated" his bed. Despite being very messy, he didn't like others touching his stuff unless they had washed their hands. What a hypocritical guy.

Also, why hadn't she noticed that he was so childish before?

During the second week of school, they had passed each other in the campus coffee shop. He had noted that she was sitting with a guy in the back. He filed it into his brain, just for fun. He prodded his new literary friends and nudged in her direction. "That's my roommate."

"Ohh, you gonna smack that? Why does she have grass stains all over her?" One of them duly noted after squinting to see her better.

"You wish."

_She wouldn't let you near her with a 30 foot stick_. His friend called out, while the others howled with laughter.

She had heard the laughter and was willing to bet it was about her since Shigure had eyed her with a look of disapproval. Her face flushed with hurt. When she got the courage to look up, she saw him gesturing a ketchup squirt bottle. Of course he would choose to reveal that intimate knowledge. Losing her appetite, soon after he left, she found a reason to leave her coffee companion.

...

Several days after that incident, she saw him again. She had been at the drinking fountain (the best one of campus), when she heard high-pitched laughter from the men's bathroom. She watched, as Shigure strolled out with a different girl, a lazy satisfied smile on his pouty lips. Her dark eye makeup was smeared, and she breathed hard, her large breasts following suit. Tohru's eyes fell to the girls parted lips, noticing a sticky whitish substance around the orifice. Her eyes widened, a look of complete astonishment, before they narrowed quickly and she walked off. Her heartbeat thrumming in her ears, cheeks burning.

...

It was past midnight midweek. It had been a month since school started, and Shigure still had buckled down yet. But it wasn't like he was here for grades. Tohru wondered what inspiration he needed. Maybe a college setting for his next novel?

It was these times that lays were easy to get, so he didn't waste any evenings. Loose girls were everywhere in the house parties, especially freshmen girls wanting to test their flirting skills and test drive their bodies. He had just finished up with a French exchange student with a solid 10 body before quickly muttering some excuse for her to leave. Sex was the language they shared. He was spent after two orgasms, sleepy. Wondering where his squirt was, he scowled. This better not be a common occurrence. He didn't care where she was, per say, but if she came home noisily, through the window, like the last time when she forgot her keys, she better be ready to answer him. He walked into the kitchen to grab a coke. He saw the small light in the living room. She was sitting on the ground, snuggled against the sofa, her head on the sofa, dozing softly.

He scoffed. If he was a gentleman, he would have gathered her in his arms and carried her to their room. But that was not him.

He shrugged and left.

However, the hot stuffiness of their room, he could only think about her small body curled against the sofa. Why did it matter to him? Why was it nagging him?

He didn't see her for the next three nights. Was she out with that guy? He wasn't worried or anything, just wondering.

When he finally saw her, he questioned her with his eyes. She did not look at him, Medusa.

"Where have you been?"

"Library."

"Alone?"

"No."

She was fed up. He obviously didn't care for her; he didn't even know her name, let alone any of her interests. His only purpose in her life was to pester her, make her feel worthless and stupid. Kudos, you got what you wanted.

...

"I was with a friend. We studied together." Why do you care? So you can mock me? Make fun of me, the ugly duckling hanging out with the swan? Not everyone is afraid to be next to one! She told herself.

"Don't stay out too late."

Those words lingered. She had made him out to be a villain in her mind, why had he said those words? It made her think twice about him. Maybe there was something beyond the pretty boy looks. She'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

But then she reminded herself: _Don't be a softie_. She had been cut deep when she had seen him at the coffee shop with his friends. He could have simply ignored her, but he chose to embarrass her, give everyone a terrible first impression of her at the small college.

It had been one month, one week, four hours, thirty seven minutes since starting school.

...

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it so far. I have the whole story outlined. Warning much angst in the future. Teehee. Please review. It makes me oh-so-happy. My favorite timeline is back.

If anyone is a Japanophile and would like to help poor me out, I would greatly appreciate it!

Wondering why Shigure is back in college? And yes, he is robbing the cradle. Hee-hee.

BTW, from now on, this story will be nicknamed WIWU. Is that cute or what?


	2. Chapter 2: Study Session

Note: Please enjoy the slow descent into angst.

**Chapter 2: Study Session**

One afternoon, after he finished a particularly boring day of lectures, he found a bench in the shade overlooking a small park and rested with his head tilted forward… and a pair of pervert sunglasses. Some children voices woke him. He looked up to see the small perpetrators, and saw her leading a bunch of children to the basketball court.

He heard her voice resonate through the air, "We're going to play a little game I like to call Copy Cat. Whoever has the ball at the free throw line can go any action they want before throwing the ball. If it goes in, the next person has to copy what the previous person did. I'll go first to show you guys."

She took the ball out of the mesh hamper and walked up to the free throw line. She paused before placing the ball on the ground and bringing her open hands to her ears and imitating a moose. What he would have give to see her face. He could see the kids giggling. She threw and missed. The game went on for half an hour, and he watched her, carefree, playful. So different from when she was in his presence, timid, cautious.

Afterwards, she hustled the kids back into the after-school bungalow. She returned to pick up the balls, all without seeing him. He studied her curiously.

Occasionally for the next two weeks, he came by to see the children from afar. An innocent game of ball. No winner, no loser, no cutthroat. It was so different to him. Sports could be fun, and not just a means to display prowess and competitiveness. All things foreign to him.

At home, he tried to catch her attention by messing up in front of her, but she didn't pay him any attention. He didn't want to outright say he wanted to talk to her, but he wished she would notice his effort. He tried tapping his feet at the dinner table, and despite the frown on her face, she didn't say anything.

Any attention was better than none.

One night, things escalated. He was simultaneously drumming his pen on the desk, tapping his feet, and whistling while she was in bed reading.

"Please stop."

Make me.

She huffed and left the room. _Can't you see me_? He thought.

"You hate me and want to make my living a nightmare? Can you get over yourself and just be civil to me?"

She had been so wrong.

Surprisingly, she was in his thoughts so much these days. She who walked so quietly around him, afraid. He didn't want her to be. He wanted her to treat him the way she treated her friends and students, with such tenderness and care. He had seen the doodles on her desk, little comics of her students. He had seen the way she laughed with the guy in the coffee shop.

He left her alone in the kitchen.

In the bedroom, he called Hiromi, his latest playmate. She was always at his beck and call. Despite the fact that she was a slut, at least he could release his sexual frustration. She came to the bedroom through the window at 10. She wore a low cut top, braless with short boxers.

Running her long fingernails down the length of his chest to his low-riding shorts, she growled, "On the desk or on the bed."

He groaned when she pulled down his shorts to free his aching member. He pushed her to the bed.

"Oh, being naughty tonight?"

"Shut up."

He made no noise as he pushed into her. She started squirming beneath him and making shrill sounds, so trained, like a prostitute. Nothing was natural anymore for her. She was a prisoner to men's fantasies. To be used and dumped.

"Stop it." He said gruffly into her hair which smelled too sickly sweet. He yearned for Tohru's neutral, clean smell as she passed his desk. Why was she so cautious around him, when other girls flocked to him?

While he was godly to the freshman girls, he was a mere mortal to her. She didn't fall over her feet to answer him; she never had, treating like "one of the boys." In fact, she chose to ignore him most of the time. And while in public, he ignored her. He had a reputation for goodness sake! He had noticed the small things she did around the bedroom, picking up his clothes and placing it in his hamper, and removing the book from his face when he fell asleep. Why was he thinking about her at a time like this?

Maybe because she was so different, a clean breeze, in his otherwise murky, polluted life.

He was on the edge and shuddered at her tightness, soon it was over.

"I'm done. You can leave."

"Leave? You're hard again. I can't leave now." Hiromi's moist breath fanned across his neck, her eyes glittered with thirst for him.

He got off the bed as though it were burning, losing all the composure he usually had. He grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head before pushing her out the door.

He'd finish things off himself. Moments later, he succumbed to an orgasm brought on by his own hands. Waves of ecstasy rang through him, all pointing back to a single faceless brunette catalyst in his mind.

.….

She met Takeshi outside the library. "Ready to pull an all-nighter?" He was also a botany major, kind, helpful, and funny.

"Yep. I have my canteen filled and a bag full of snacks for us." She replied.

Takeshi did a fist-pump before saying, "We will dominate the midterm!"

They finally found an empty table on the fifth floor and put down their heavy bags. Tohru brought out the cheat sheet she had created prior to coming. "This is a list of stuff she mentioned in class that I think will be on it."

"OMG, I did that too." He pulled out his heavily marked sheet. They had too much in common; it was like botany study group heaven. By midnight, they had reread the entire curriculum and found every single detail. "I'm going to take a break and get something at the vending machines." With all her snacks eaten by then, now she was craving something sweet. As she approached the vending machine, the elevator dinged and opened. Shigure sauntered out with his perpetual smirk and a pretty girl Tohru didn't recognize. Ignoring her outside of the house, as usual, he stepped out of the elevator. Yeah, two could play that game. She suddenly didn't want to eat anything and returned to her seat. Moments later, she saw him in the left field of her vision. He sat down and took out a textbook.

"Time to actually read this piece of shit."

The girl giggled. _Glorified male prostitute_, Tohru thought to herself slyly.

After an hour of the girl fawning over Shigure, peering over his shoulder at the book he was reading and asking random questions that a seven-year-old could answer, the girl said she was leaving, saying it was too boring being around him during exams.

Takeshi noticed her lack of focus after he arrived and wrote her a message on a slip of paper. Tohru, are you alright? You seem out of it.

Tohru immediately turned back to Takeshi and offered a shy smile, whispering, "It's nothing. I'm just still in awe that he is actually reading something."

They sniggered and caught Shigure's attention. He moved his seat closer to them, right in Tohru's line of view, but not Takeshi's and mimicked the way Takeshi sat. Every time Takeshi spoke, he would be mouthing the words and making intellectual-looking gestures.

She hated the way he treated others, but nothing she did could change him.

"The library is closing in 15 minutes. If you are checking out any books, please do so immediately."

Some lights began shutting off, and they hastily packed their stuff. Shigure was dozing, and Tohru decided not to remind him. He deserved a little "wake-up" call.

Outside the library, Takeshi said, "I'll give you a ride home."

"No, it's alright, it's out of your way and-"

A voice behind her interjected, "I'll be taking this one home tonight." And she felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulders.

Takeshi furrowed his brow, "Are you sure, Tohru?"

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow at 8 am."

"See you." She said, giving him a little wave. Spinning around to what she knew would be a smug look on his face, she retorted to his possessive statement, "Thank you, but I do not need you to escort me home."

"It's late. Someone may attack you, Squirt."

"I don't think so. Plus I have icy cold water to splash on anyone who comes close."

He scoffed and pressed her body on the side of his. "Let's go."

She ducked out from under his arm and walked as fast as she could without breaking into a run. This scuffle caused something to fall out of her unzipped backpack. Her cellphone. Right into a puddle.

"Aiyaaaaaah!" Her cheap line of communication to the outside world was lost. And she couldn't get a free replacement yet, and she didn't have the money to buy a new one.

He stood next to her as she picked up the pieces.

He caught up quickly with his long legs and walked backwards, facing her. "Why are you so mad?"

"Why are so you rude? Why do you pick on me and my only friend since you told to whole school the pet name you assigned me?"

"Are you sure that's a friend? It seems like he sees it differently." He said with a lascivious twinkle in his opaque eyes.

"Oh shut up! Not everyone treats others like possessions rather than friends! I wouldn't be talking. You're the one with new fan girls stalking you everywhere outside the house."

"You've noticed?"

"Who hasn't?"

By the time she reached the bedroom door, she no longer wanted to give him the attention he wanted.

"Are you going out today," she asked.

"Nope."

Without another word, she closed her eyes and slept. _When I wake up, it will all be over_.

...

It had been one month, three weeks, two days, seven hours, and fourteen minutes.

….

A/N: 7.28.2012 REVIEW, I always respond!

Kouga's Older Woman: I remember you!

LibraryLady08: I remember you too! Thank you for still reading. Truly appreciate it.

Heidilynn08: I've your username is your real name – it's beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3: Blueberries and a Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 3: Blueberries and a Realization**

Friday evening finally came. With midterms finally over, she had met up with Takeshi at the dollar theater to see an older flick. Dropping her off at Miyako's house afterwards, Takeshi called out after her, "Stay warm. See you Monday."

It was sad to admit that because she lived off campus, she only had one true friend. When Yuki called her to ask how she was doing, she always lied about how busy her social life was – shopping with the girls, lunch with the boys. They hoped that the college experience would provide her with a greater social experience. No such thing for her. It wasn't like she could just barge into a house party, alone, like Shigure did. No, the opposite sex did not flock to her like flies to a piece of rotting fruit.

In the darkness of the room, she felt small and insignificant, homesick for the warm sun and her quirky family. Then she heard Shigure twisting and turning in his bed. This was rare, because he was usually a dead man after a good evening's rendezvous.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it. No, NO, don't be mad. NO! Please!" She saw his long body twist in the corner of the bedroom, flailing hard enough that his comforter fell on the ground. She got up and crossed to his bathroom immediately to retrieve a damp washcloth. She placed it on his sweating forehead and caught his hand in hers when he reached out again, she placed it across his chest, but it struck out again, seeking her touch. She put her hand in his, while crouching down to pick up his fallen covers. Finally he stopped his movements, and resumed sleep. The vision of his furrowed brow, the twitch in his jaw as he wrestled inner demons, burned into her brain. Trying to remove her hand from his clasp, she eventually gave up; the grip just too strong. Sleep finally claims her. Waking up by her alarm at seven, she jumps off his bed, afraid that he would notice. Inside, she joked with herself, "I've slept with our resident manwhore! Haha."

In the afternoon, she stopped at the schools farmer's market to pick up some of his favorite fruits – blueberries and pears, and in the process risking her life due to her deathly blueberry allergies.

Barely setting foot on the ledge outside her exterior bedroom door, she heard female guests again. _So much for feeling bad for him_. Haphazardly, dropping the fruits she had bought for him on the ground, she left without another word, not returning until nightfall to make her place on the couch, again. Just when she thought she was feeling something different from contempt for him!

The next morning, Shigure woke up with a crick in his neck. With a beautiful girl on each arm, he must have fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position. He reminded himself that it wasn't because he was getting old, but as he had learned from his sexual health class, that a cocktail of prolactin, endorphins and other things contributed to his sleepiness, physically altering his body. That was the type of knowledge that would bring success to his writing! The room smelled like sex and he opened the back room for fresh air. Outside on the ledge, he noticed a brown bag. Peering inside curiously, he spied blueberries and pears, his favorite. He wondered who left him this surprise after a wonderfully passionate night. He picked out a handful of large blueberries and tossed them into his mouth. Yum!

He didn't think too hard about where they came from or who had brought them.

The smell of warm buttery bread drew Shigure into the kitchen. Seeing Tohru reminded him that he hadn't heard her come in the previous night.

"Good morning."

"Hello." She replied quietly. The bitterness in her voice surprised him, even herself. Why was she letting herself get caught up in his affairs? He wasn't like he cared where _she_ had spent the night. The small smile on the edge of his lips quickly disappeared as he stared into her listless, tired eyes. He didn't look too long, assuming she had had a long night, grabbed some fresh lotus paste buns from the plate and ran out the door. It was good to be back in college, especially living in a nice bed-and-breakfast like Miyako's.

The weather was getting chillier, as he shrugged his shoulders higher to warm up his exposed neck with the collar of his jacket. The wind chafed the love bites on his neck and he scrunched his face in pain.

...

She was wrapped up in several blankets in her freezing bed, wondering about her deteriorating relationship with her roommate, Mr. Shigure Sohma. She wasn't immune to his charms. She wasn't a mothball-scented spinster. He was a vulgar playboy who carelessly spent money and girls (no pun intended), partied like no tomorrow, and did has he pleased. He was attractive whether he was teasing, annoying, sleeping, eating. He had the aura of a perfect male specimen, however untouchable. But there was also that vulnerable, wounded side. He had tossed and turned in that nightmare. It had broke her inside and she wanted to save him at that moment. Protect someone who had everything but a true friend.

Sadly though, he didn't want to be saved. She was just a bystander in his tornado.

When she woke up from her strange, meditative nap, she saw a clear case bedside. Reading this yellow sticky note, "Don't stay out too late" she turn the box over, and gasped. An iPhone. No, she couldn't take this gift. It hadn't really been his fault.

As she lifted the case, the bottom enclosure fell open. Thinking it couldn't hurt, she lifted the pristine white smart-phone out and turned it on. It felt good in her palm. The wallpaper was a picture of Shigure, his bangs framing his face like icicles hanging from a house in winter, still wet from a shower doing the Blue Steel face. Surprise, surprise. Typical Alpha male photo. She looked at the app icons; they were different than Takeshi's. Had Shigure customized it? Discovering that his phone number is on speed-dial, there is a flashlight app, and an alarm/ fake phone caller app if someone is harassing her. Smiling, she sent a text to him that read: Thank you such much, but I can't accept this gift.

Later that night, she sees a new sticky on her desk that says, "Tohru, I want you to have it." The phone lay next to the letter with a Pokemon Squirtle sticker. _No he didn't_! How can I ever pay back the favor now?!

She puts a final note on his desk. "I'll give you a week to claim it, Mr. Sohma. -Squirtle."

...

As Tohru was eating lunch at the campus courtyard, she saw some pushing and shoving in the corner of her eyes. There was a small crowd starting to form beside her table. Turning, she saw Shigure face-to-face with a taller blond guy, who was the first to shove Shigure.

"Admit you slept with my girlfriend last Thursday, you fucker!"

"I didn't."

"She said you were drunk and attacked her! You are the biggest fucking liar!"

The guy started getting physical, and Shigure just let him. Tohru stared in disbelief. Why wasn't he standing up for himself? Before she could think it though, her morals had brought her to the forefront of the fight. She looked every bit the scared girl, quivering between the two large men, but she looked the taller boy square in the eye and pushed him away.

"He was in the library last Thursday! Not with your girlfriend as she claims."

He looked at Tohru, disgusted. "Look at you Sohma, you're so fucking beneath us, you've having little nerdy sluts fight your battles now? You really have something going for you, huh, big-man!" The crowd watched in similar disbelief as Tohru. Shigure just stood there, marble statue.

Her eyes darted to his, expectantly. But he said nothing. Swallowing her humiliation, she turned her face away from his, a look of shame carved in her puffy face. She had probably offended his manhood. How dare he lower himself to say something to defend someone who had just spoke on his behalf in front of a whole damn crowd! She wanted to shout back, "Forget anything I said! I don't care about you!" With a tear in her eye, she left.

_I guess I have nothing to risk, but he has his reputation to risk_.

Finally, stepping foot off campus, she felt a swoosh of air behind her. Turning, she saw Shigure beside her.

She was silent and tense, the Nagoya cold chilling her pert nose. And now, her silent tears were freezing on her rose cheeks. It was a sight to see, except that she was frowning again. Wanting to rid her frown, he opened his mouth to say an apology, except none came out. He had just been frozen. It was like a tight knot in his stomach, the ends being pulled harder and harder until he was too late, the guilt lying thick in the air. No late for an apology.

Her eyes were glazed with tears, fixed on the distant snow-capped mountains, wishing she could just be buried somewhere up there, forgotten, but at least freed from this relentless hurt, all somehow correlated with the boy standing next to her. She couldn't handle it anymore, this one-sided kindness towards him. This feeling, this ache thumped in her chest every time she saw him. She didn't know whether it was friendship, protectiveness, or some form of lust, but she did know it wasn't the fleeting kind, it was constant as the dormant grass in winter. She had expected it to recede when she was with Takeshi, but it only ached more, knowing that no one else, not even kind, sweet, good-intent Takeshi, could brush away. From his peripheral vision, he saw the span of emotions that played across his face, and now her right eye was twitching like a rabbit's foot.

Finally, she saw Miyako's fence in front of her. Knowing he wouldn't have anything to say about "protection" this time, she sprinted away quickly after saying, "I can't be your secret friend."

The realization hit her. She had never risked herself so blatantly to help someone who didn't give a damn about her. _Please let me go._ _I don't want to like you_.

...  
It had been three months, one week, four days, and three hours.

A/N: Notice anything different in this chapter? I'll let you guess. Tell you in the next chapter! Heartbreak. So sad.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling into the Abyss

Note: Answer to previous chapter, Shigure called her Tohru in his text message! Lots happen in this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Falling into the Abyss**

In the lunch line, she overheard him in front her, "Hey listen, Kaori fucked me over to make her boyfriend jealous. I don't have notes for the class anymore. I don't go to Psych 114, and it isn't exactly a good time to just start groveling for notes, since the test is in two weeks."

Despite not having a lot of money, she could do this favor for him. Payback time for the iPhone. Then she'd be rid of him, any outstanding responsibility to him. She photocopied her notes in the library and spent the next two hours highlighting and making special notations as to what was important for the midterm exam. She was grateful that there were few people in the library on Halloween. By the time she returned home, she was exhausted, rubbing her eyes with her colorful neon hands. She set the notes on his bed and sought Miyako out for some cheery girl talk. After their long-overdue talk about gardening, green tea, and fish recipes, she returned to the bedroom. She was too tired to hear the awfully high voice through the door to her bedroom. By the time she opened the door, it was too late. A girl was on top of Shigure, bouncing fervently. Her sun-bleached blond hair tossed back casually, moaning, too enthusiastically. Shigure looked downright bored, but let her at it.

There is no shame when he sees her, sliding his hands to the sides of the girl's breasts, cupping and massaging them softly before tracing the curve of her waist to her hips and impaling her further down on him, for pure shock value It was a chance to see his roommate who never noticed him, saw him unconcernedly, _shocked_, and ultimately have him ingrained in her brain.

"Like what you see?"

She sees her notes scattered on the ground carelessly like autumn leaves. The color-coded papers like a mocking rainbow. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask him why he was so hurtful, wanted to scream profanities. Hadn't it been enough, being the secret friend, _no_, the imaginary friend? But she was too scared to do that. When she shut the door behind her, and leaned against the adjacent wall, she swore she could hear the girl recite, "She shouldn't have seen us. She doesn't seem like she knows the concept of sex. It is a physical act between a man and a woman to bring pleasure to both of them." They sniggered together, drunk on their overt desires and some sake.

She slept on Takeshi's couch that night.

That night, Shigure gave his latest conquest his typical excuse that he had an exam tomorrow and needed a good night's rest to get rid of her. He never spent the night with one of his fuck buddies, not wanting clinginess or attachment.

The next morning while she made breakfast for the two of them, Takeshi tapped her on the shoulder.

Her hands fluttered to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you, bright and early, if you'd like to be my date to the Abyss this Saturday."

The Abyss was a nightclub in downtown that was well-known in Nagoya downtown as a crazy elaborate multistory architectural feat. It descended underground three stories. Each story featured different genre of music and elaborate decorations. Something that the typical freshman didn't go to…

"That's a wonderful offer, but… uh, um, yes." Something to erase the pain of seeing Shigure being so indifferent and hurtful. Wasn't what he wanted to be civil roommates? Why was he making it so hard? Burning her with his harsh words.

"Great. I'll pick you up then. Don't wear anything you don't want to get wet. We're going to bottom floor. Let's just say it's gonna be wet. Oh yeah, it's a black and white theme."

….

By the time Saturday rolled in, Tohru had almost forgotten about _him_ and his rendezvous. Miyako offered her closet and her makeup skills. Upon entering Miyako's closet, Tohru discovered a treasure trove of beautiful vintage stuff from fine bone-lace bodices to silk harem pants. Tohru settled on a beautiful fitted gingham dress with unique cutouts by the waist. It was unlike any mainstream fashion today, and that was what attracted her to it.

"Go on honey, try it on."

Though Tohru didn't exactly fill out the chest area, it looked nice on her.

"It's too special. I will get it wet."

"Wet? Am I that old? Clubs have water now?" Miyako tilted her eyebrow up. "Don't worry, the dress is cotton. It can hold up. Now let's get you made up."

In thirty minutes, Miyako had made her into a semi-decent looking woman deserving of a nice guy like Takeshi. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint. As long as _he_ didn't show up, she would keep her head held up high.

"Heels?"

"Yes please. Do you have anything not too killer?"

"Platforms, honey, were invented in my time."

Tohru was glad Shigure wasn't around to poke fun at her. She just knew she'd have a horrible time with his mean comments torturing her. Takeshi came to pick her up promptly at 7 in his dusty Rav4. Miyako had helped calm her nerves and waved good-bye like a happy mother hen.

They went to dinner at a small hole-in-the-wall Italian place. Its fresh-made pasta was heaven in her mouth. She couldn't help but close her eyes after each bite, savoring the creamy texture.

With time to spare after dinner and dessert, he stopped by the bookstore. They went aisle by aisle looking for eye-catching books. They giggled in the western bodice-ripper paperback romance novels with their Fabios on the cover – passionate, heavy lust. They quickly left when an older woman give them a disapproving scowl.

By the time they were finished exploring the bookstore, Takeshi's friends called him to tell him they had purchased a table at the Abyss.

Waiting in line seemed to go by faster that what Tohru expected. The bouncer eyed her impassively, but then nodded his head for her to pass. She lifted her downtrodden eyes and smiled up at Takeshi brightly.

"Who wouldn't let such an attractive girl like yourself in?"

_I know someone who wouldn't_.

The tables surrounded the circular dance floor, on a half-way floor. She peered down to see the sensual bodies gyrating to the house music.

"Want to dance now or later?"

"Soon, I'd just like to take a breath."

"Sure, as long as you need."

When she was finally ready, he led her down the stairs. She wobbled a bit, and self-consciously pulled down the hem of her dress, but soon she got into the glide of things. After all, this opportunity wouldn't arise again. When a song she really liked began to play, she started mingling with the crowd, avoiding any dance floor creepers with uncharacteristic sneakiness – ducking here and there, without looking too odd. Takeshi followed in step. She was having a damned good time until she bumped her back again someone's firm chest.

She spun around ready to do combat with the angry voice.

He was the first to recognize her.

Shigure's eyes nearly bugged out to see his roommate in such proximity to him. She was totally transformed, yet it was easy to tell it was her. He couldn't describe it. She was… beautiful.

She looked away.

And she was with the guy again. Taro. Or whatever his name was.

Shigure was dressed to the nines, everything unaffordable to the average college student, with the exception of his Converse sneakers, even those were studded leather. People like him didn't care if their clothes got wet.

With a low growl, he said under his breath, "Fuck me," to describe his shock at seeing her here.

...

He avoided her all evening. He wouldn't be able to look into the eyes of his date if he had her body to fantasize about.

At three in the morning, Takeshi nearly kissed her in his car, but Shigure slammed his passenger side door and waved good-bye to his friend obnoxiously, blowing kisses in all directions.

Sure enough, drunk.

She goes to the bathroom and changes into an old ripped shirt. When she steps out, drunk-as-a-skunk Shigure is flopped on her bed face down. He appears to be dead asleep, but when her body weight dips her side of the bed, he mutters, "You were right under my nose."

She expected that meant he had noticed her change in appearance. _In your face, git_. She smiled smugly, until she felt his breath on her neck. His arms slid around her waist, sending tremors through her body, while his lips pressed against her skin, teasingly.

Her body stiffened. "I want you here when I wake up."

Attributing it to his drunken stupor, Tohru turned her body in his arms to face him, to see what he was like in this state. Was he the somber drunk, or the aggressive drunk? So many questions…

He pulled away with a smirk, his tongue peeking out to sweep over his lower lip, most likely dry from the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight. With great effort, Tohru looked away from his pouting lips to his closed eyes, the long dark lashes fanned across his pale skin in the dim light of the moon. It surprised her that he was so effusive, even in his sleep.

"I wish we could go to the zoo to break all the animals free. If I could be an animal, I would be a wolf and—"

So after he began to doze quietly beside her, she fell asleep as well.

The harsh bitter sting came the next morning. She woke up to laughter ringing in the darkened room.

"What was I doing in your bed, Squirt?" Moving in close to her, he caressed her cheek with the tenderness of a butterfly's wing, but his eyes were dark and consuming.

"I- I, you were drunk, and you came into my bed."

"And you didn't push me off?"

"You were too heavy and I didn't want to wake you up and –"

He waved his hand in annoyance and said, "Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. What won't happen, won't."

Tohru's cheeks burned in embarrassment. How would he be so cruel and indifferent? He didn't remember what he had said to her the previous night, and she planned to keep it that way. She didn't want him to look at her with those lust-induced eyes that he had displayed on the dance floor.

And more than ever, she needed to tell herself that nothing could ever come out of a relationship with Shigure.

_Maintain your distance, Tohru_. She told herself.

After Tohru left the bedroom, Shigure chastised himself. Why had he just had the best sleep of his life? Why did he feel so well-rested? He looked down at the bed critically, no, it was the same mat, so why?

….

"Tohru, are you staying for winter's break?" Miyako asked Tohru.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I'll be spending several weeks with my daughter and visiting my first granddaughter."

"Don't worry. I need to catch up on my sleep anyways." Tohru said.

Shigure peeked his head around the door. "I couldn't help but hear that you are staying. So am I."

He eyed her from the naked flesh of her neck down to the exposed legs, a flicker of memory awakening with him. Even covered by a long white bathrobe, her body was beautiful.

But why was he concerned?

They didn't speak to each other during zombie week, the week before midterms. Despite the grades not meaning anything for him, he wanted to prove to himself that he was not having a midlife crisis, was not turning into an ojiisan. He was here to get his mojo back! Inspiration from beautiful girls and beautiful lands!

On the day of the psychology exam, Shigure marked the scantron bubbles with ease thanks to Tohru's notes. But he wouldn't tell her that, not wanting to remind her of that night's events. Since they would be in each other's company during winter break, it would be best to be somewhat friendly and in holiday spirits.

….

It had been three months, three weeks, six days, and fifteen hours.

….

A/N: So few reviews. :( Please review! Shigure has forgotten all about seeing Tohru at the Abyss! Winter break is coming up for Tohru and Shigure. With about a month


	5. Chapter 5: Distracted

Note: Enjoy! As always, Fruits Basket is not mine. :(

Warning: scenes of light smut (unfortunately not between our ship)

**Chapter 5: Distracted**

After an exhausting, bleary finals week, Tohru could finally breathe easily again. She hoped all her syrupy energy drinks and broken pencil leads littered across her desk had paid off in the end. It was Friday night, and Shigure was out. Thankfully. She didn't think she had enough energy in her to fight off his bitter commentary and crass remarks tonight.

Tohru picked up her iPhone and dialed Yuki's number.

"Hi Yuki, are you done with finals?"

"Not yet, I have one more tomorrow morning."

"Saturday? I didn't know they could hold students out until the weekend."

"Unfortunately they can, with our grades."

"Sorry about that." With an apologetic pause, Tohru added, "What are your plans over winter break?"

"I'm going to visit Manabe and Machi in Sapporo."

"Sounds like fun."

"You can come to. You don't have to be holed up alone in Nagoya. We can all toast to the new year!"

Tohru bit her lip to prevent herself from telling Yuki that she was in fact not alone, but stuck with her tormentor, Shigure Sohma and that it was going to be a long winter.

"Don't worry. I'll find something to do. I've checked out a book to learn how to knit. And a bought a ball of yarn."

"Sounds like typical you, a wonderful homebody."

_Yeah, no wonder I have no friends_, her inner demon said.

"Ooo, my study partner is here. Gotta go, promise to call you later, Tohru."

"Okay."

That was her final link to the pleasant, sociable side of the world. Bitterly, Tohru thought of the phrase, "Come to the dark side, we have cookies." With Miyako and Takeshi gone, the house empty, she felt truly alone. Normally, Tohru enjoyed her quiet alone time, basking in the solitude, but for some reason today she felt restless. Exhausted, but unable to relax. She wanted to do something spontaneous, run into the harsh cold, and make a snow angel in the snow. But alas, there was no one to do it together with. She picked up a magazine from Miyako's wicker basket. The still atmosphere told her something was going to happen. She couldn't quite put her finger on it; and for that reason alone, she was now fidgety and apprehensive, listening to the meticulous tick-tock of the clock and the whirl of the old heater.

As she perused the bookshelf, her eyes settled on the words: Shigure Sohma. Surprised, she lifted the dusty forgotten book from the shelf and returned to her bed. She dressed herself in a multitude of layers for warmth and snuggled under her flimsy comforter. Finally feeling some warmth, she opened the book and began to read.

In the midst of the second half of the story, her cheeks began to heat. It was a very explicit scene between two long lost lovers. It was very... primal and hedonistic, the scene set in the lush forests of Ibaraki. It had some elements of pain and torture, which was expected from such a tempestuous, depraved being as Shigure Sohma.

She had never read this kind of book, and it was kind of... fascinating, a guilty pleasure.

Then she heard a hushed voice outside. "No, you hang up first."

The voice was undoubtedly Shigure's, but the way he had tilted his voice so that it was rather feminine amused her. It was so different from the Shigure she knew. She shut her book, turned off her lights, and turned on her side.

Hearing the jingle of the door handle, she quickly closed her eyes, barely enough so that they would not flutter.

"Good, she's asleep. I want to do naughty things to your body.

He continued his voice lower. "I want your legs wrapped around my waist as I carry you up to the bedroom. Then I'll throw you on the bed and slowly remove all your clothing until you are wearing nothing but a pair of string thongs. Then I will palm your beautiful breasts, and - oh, you can't take it anymore?"

Tohru heard harried muffled noises at the other end of the conversation and then Shigure's growl. "Of course, I would have come with you, but I'm sure your parents would not approve of me. Few do."

The now non-sexual conversation persisted for a while. Tohru felt her core throb in confusion between lust and the humiliation of the bane of her existence being less than five feet away.

After a few clipped words to end the conversation, Shigure muttered. "Another one to add to my fandom."

...

The next morning, Tohru woke to an "Ow!" from the adjacent bathroom.

She got up and stepped over to the bathroom hastily. The shower was running and fogging up the bathroom. She stepped in and asked, "Are you alright?" Tohru didn't even notice the lack of clothing on his upper half, and how the foggy water mist framed his perfectly sculpted face and torso.

He turned his cheek to show her that he had cut himself along the side of his jaw with his straight razor. She grabbed the nearest towel from the bathroom and pressed it against his jaw firmly. Disgruntled initially at his stupidity and carelessness, he slapped her hand away because it was making the wound sting. When she retracted her hand, she wiped off the shaving cream. Rinsing the towel quickly in ice cold water, Tohru nonchalantly returned the wash cloth to his jaw, putting pressure on the wound.

He drew in a tight breath of air and squeezed his eyes shut.

Whispering, Tohru said, "It's okay, the blood's stopped."

He opened one eye and asked her, "You sure?"

Tohru lifted the wash cloth with the blood. "See, less."

He winced and pouted his lips, "I don't like blood."

"I see. I know how to scare you next time."

Giving her a look of feigned terror, he stumbled back and pretended to faint. Regaining his composure, he moved close to Tohru, so that his bare chest was barely touching hers. Within this close proximity, she noticed everything about him. He was at least a head taller than her and he smelled like sandalwood – woodsy and masculine, courtesy of his shaving cream. "I know how to make you scared too." He drawled, low and dangerous.

Gulping, Tohru, looked away from his piercing dark eyes. She knew from past experience that he liked to push her to the limit. When she leaned her head forward, the length of her hair grazed the hard points of his sensitive nipples.

"Ha, just tricking you. Now shoo, I have to take a shower."

Humiliated and angry with herself for once being so yielding to him, she stumbled to the door. She would have given anything he wanted in that moment, she was supposed to be the sensible one.

She could easily turn into a faceless lay for him.

When she closed the heavy door behind him, he leaned his arms against the wood door and placed his head on his forearms. With his closed fist, he softly pounded the door jamb in frustration. Sighing deeply, he cursed himself for letting her closeness affect him. Despite his smug, impassive guise, he was a dark storm wanting to happen. Fuck! These living conditions were tormenting him! Why was he easily getting affected by her when before they had lived together for so many years and nothing had happened before?

Was she really all that special to be affecting him? None of his "girls" did. They only affected an organ in the lower half of his body.

Removing his pants before stepping into the steaming shower, he reminisced his recent night spent in the sorority's dorms. He had lost himself in a brunette girl. What did she look like again? _Find something else to focus your attention on, Shigure! Get it together_!

...

He could coax anything out of a girl, those moronic, hair-tossing, saccharine-sweet, mindless zombies who just wanted him for his reputation. Oh Kami, he couldn't even remember any of their names. Tohru, on the other hand, was attractive without any makeup, no circle lens, no fake eyelashes, no layers of powder, prettiest in the morning after a long sleep, a source of compassion, thoughtfulness, and maturity beyond her age, and seemingly immune to his charm.

….

When he dressed himself and got out of the bathroom, she was gone. But not without leaving a note. In her flawless handwriting, she wrote:

Breakfast is in the pan. See you in the evening.

Just wonderful. When she had problems, she always disappeared, leaving him to dwell over the hard facts alone. Never one to confront her troubles. Shigure was left in the bedroom which smelled too much like her. Everything from the neat stack of papers on her desk to the sharpened pencils on his makeshift cardboard nightstand reminded him of her. And of course, his western breakfast featuring two sunny side up eggs and a strip of bacon were in the shape of a smiley face. Despite the earlier debacle, she was ever-thoughtful, including remembering that he liked his yolks a little runny.

He burned his tongue when he drank his steaming cup of hot oolong tea, too bitter from being over-steeped. To add to the fire, the fresh leaves got stuck in his teeth.

What in Kami's name was this dysfunctional relationship they had? Was it even a relationship? Was it even an _aquaintance_-ship? What did he know about her except the confusion he felt towards her. If he was going to get answers tonight, he was going to need some liquid courage. As earlier as possible. Bring his brain down to a low, single-track simmer, so that he could focus on something else beside himself for once.

After breakfast, he sat down at his desk and thought about everything that had led up to this distraction. It was all because of that damned dress in that dark club! Retrieving one of the sharpened pencils, he began listing things he knew about her. Basically nothing. She had been an orphan after her mother died and discovered in the woods. Right?

Disgruntled, he got up, grabbed his thick sweater and left the house in search of some sake.

…..

By six that evening, in his drunken enlightenment, Shigure had two serious discoveries that needed to be settled.

Despite all the women he associated himself with over the course of his long, fruitful past, no one had the same soft brown hair, the same deep, mournful brown eyes, the sincerity, the passion, the determination as her. Her personality was sympathetic with a strong morale, things he didn't have, but appreciated in his other half. He couldn't find anyone who compared to her. And why was he thinking about his other half? Wasn't he the last remaining perpetual Sohma bachelor? (Hatori didn't count.)

Still scowling when a petite girl approached him, he waved her off. All these past weeks, he had been kissing meaningless girls to try to get her out of his system, possibly replace the dream images he had of her underneath him, squirming in pleasure.

Secondly, he wanted her. And this was not one of his nightly fleeting urges for a warm, pliant body; he specifically wanted her, her everything.

This was the new plot he had been waiting for.

….

It had been four months, one day, and seventeen hours.

A/N: 082312- Shigure's mind is running in circles. He is utterly confused by his feelings for Tohru. Hooray! Not so fast, is he only going to explore his feelings for the sake of the book and physical satisfaction?

Please review, I live for reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Winter's Retreat

Note: I don't own the characters or anything Fruits Basket related. Thank you reviewers! Happy Labor Day to those in the US! Warning: Spoilers of Akito's true identity.

**Chapter 6: Winter's Retreat**

Tohru didn't return home until past midnight, a red blush spread across her cheeks from the wintry cold. With the library closed during the holidays, she spent the evening in the 24 hour coffee shop nearby. Surprised that Shigure was still awake, Tohru gave him a brief smile before her phone rang. After struggling to find the device in her book bag, she finally answered her phone call.

"Oh, hi."

As he watched her inquisitively, her lips grew into a genuine smile, making her look awfully pretty. He couldn't help but have a matching smile on his lips, happy to see her smile after the past gloomy encounters between them, some of which, he admitted, were caused by him.

Shigure was momentarily dazed, gazing at the empty wall in front of her, before hearing the soft click of the door close as she continued her conversation in the living room.

He moved close to the door and put his ear against the door to eavesdrop. There wasn't a point so low that he wasn't willing to stoop. Some may say that was why he was such a good author, because he managed to capture all the small subtle details in life, those that most overlooked in real life.

"Takeshi, I'd like to visit you. Tell your parents thank you very much for inviting me over—

I know, it's just…" Her reluctant voice trailed off.

Unable to hear the conversation, but sensing some an impending scene between that nuisance, Tohru called a friend, Shigure opened the door and snuck down the hallway on his quiet "ballet toes", with a look of wrath marring his face.

Crouching down before her, he caught her shoulders in his hands. Shaking his head frantically, he mouthed 'No.' Since when had he become an impatient, pouty child?

Tohru averted her eyes away from his feigned groveling. "I'm sorry but I promised Miyako that I'd look after the house."

Shigure let out a sigh of relief and got up to sit beside her on the sofa, basking in the glow that he had saved her from the evil clutches of Lord Taro.

"I want to. Besides, who would take care of the house and Miyako's cats?"

Shigure subdued a frown at the mention of those felines. For once, those damned cats, Jiji and Mimi, were doing something right! And not circling around his belongings as if they were real prey.

"You can't count on him.

I know, that's why Miyako wants me here. You know, to be like a house-sitter."

Despite being unable to hear the complete conversation, he could hear that Taro wasn't happy. That mushy ball of puke; served him right. He just wanted everything to go his way, didn't he? _Can't you see the darn girl doesn't want to be with you! She's rejecting you_. Taro wasn't Tohru's boyfriend, what right did he have to force her to visit him?

"I'm not!" Tohru shouted aloud before exiting the phone conversation.

Tohru crumpled back against the sofa after the conversation turned lover's spat (or so Shigure liked to joke) ended. Burying her face in the crook of her arm, she let out a single soft sob. "I can't do anything right."

Feeling obligated to do something, Shigure put a steady hand on her back and patted it awkwardly. Maybe it was good for her to let out all this frustration. He knew it was somewhere inside her, some nook far, far away. He had done so much to harass her, affect her emotions, any human would be overwhelmed with irritation. He knew the power he had over other people, whether good or bad.

Tohru shrugged his hand off her. "Just leave." _Me alone. I don't need your pretend acts of comforting. You don't like me. I don't trust you_.

Shigure left the room. Only to return with his laptop. Navigating to a silly video on Youtube caught Tohru's attention. It was a silly Japanese children's cartoon with a scary looking puffy orange aliens. This episode was teaching the meaning of different facial expressions. Despite the intention, the faces the alien was making did not convey the right emotion! Shigure mimicked the expressions with frightening accuracy, getting several chuckles out of Tohru, but after the show ended, she returned to her moody self.

Not wanting to be peripherally affected by her mood, he thought of something that would capture her attention and shift it away from her personal woes. Several years ago, when Shigure had been in another bout of writer's block, Mitchan had told him about a Japanese drama, Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (God, please give me more time). It was depression overload, but helped him understand the female psyche, that capability to give up everything for someone you love. Just another example of how he _should_ be able to understand females, especially the depressing ones.

He had guessed right, Tohru was an emotional vampire. She simply absorbed the main girl's depressing feelings. Although it seemed like a mean thing for Shigure to do, make Tohru even more miserable, he was hoping to channel her feelings away from evil Taro. After all it was holiday, why should she be suffering? Even a careless beast like him couldn't let that happen to her.

Heavy with sleep, despite her complete investment in the drama, her eyes began to droop. _Thank you, Shigure_. Shigure still sat up alertly watching the emotional exchange between the two star-crossed lovers.

After half an hour, he finally realized that Tohru was asleep, resting her head on the armrest of the sofa. Seeing a wave of chills branch out through her body, he unfolded the throw and covered her body with it, even tucking the edge under her chin. Feeling too cold and lazy to move, he stayed by her side, sleeping in the upright position. As a tireless traveler who had been in many an uncomfortable plane or train, he had gotten used to sleeping in tight places. Without much thought, he pulled her cold feet onto his lap to warm them up.

Facing her the final time before turning off his laptop, and the soft glow it emitted in the darkness of the room, he whispered sleepily, "I don't want you to be alone again. You have me now."

With his hands wrapped around her small feet, he let sleep claim him, hoping that the imminent yet perplexing future wouldn't torment his dreams.

….

"What? That can't be, he was fine a couple of months ago, in fact he had actually told me rather insultingly that he was Akito's lover, finally broken down her barriers, _tamed_ her, as if I care, but that's besides the matter. So what is going on exactly?

…

She's always like that, since she was a teen."

…

"I'm sure you can handle that, Mr. Doctor. You've have your fair share of delusional Akito, you don't need me."

…

Tohru woke up to Shigure talking inattentively on the phone, as he stirred a cup of steaming tea. She heard the clink of the spoon he dropped against the counter.

"She wouldn't go that far. She's never been _suicidal_." Tohru saw the blood draw from his face, turning ghastly pale.

"Okay, I'm coming back." Hatori never minced words. If things were serious, he had better see for himself. It probably wasn't as bad as it sounded. He understood Akito the best and could hopefully get her out of the despair. Kureno had pneumonia, and with his especially weak immune system, had gotten very, very ill, requiring in-hospital stay. Akito had become delusional, wanting to stay by his side 24/7, unable to eat or get any sleep. She had yelled at the hospital staff, calling them incompetent workers for not being able to help him with the side effect of his extreme illness, unconscious night terrors. With mostly all the Sohma's gone, no one could handle her in this severe state.

Regretfully, he looked back at the warm spot beside Tohru he had just left.

"Tohru, Akito's ill. I have to go see her." Save herself, from herself.

Tohru nodded with understanding, standing up quickly. "I'll help get you packed."

She went into his room and got up on a chair to get his suitcase off the overhead ledge. She wobbled a bit as she brought the heavy suitcase down. Steadying her with his hands around her thighs, he took the suitcase form her shaking arms.

"You could have asked me."

Tohru retrieved the laundry she had did several nights ago and began folding his clothes and placing them neatly in his suitcase. He didn't stop her to tell her that he in fact at lots of clothes at the Sohma estates, because he was mesmerized by her. Why did she treat him so well regardless of his poor treatment of her? Not a spiteful bone in her…

"Ooo, let me make you breakfast! And pack you a lunch. You won't be back there until like 5!"

In the kitchen, she began to cook some porridge. In the meantime, she got out a bowl of cooked sticky rice and some leftover salmon from two nights ago. She mashed the salmon and made two perfectly shaped riceballs along with some furikake seasoning. He couldn't help himself as he leaned into her, and tucked her hair behind her ears before wrapping his arms around her waist. He whispered, "You look so… domestic like this." She was helpless in his arms, hypersensitive to his gentle touch, even though his words hadn't been exactly swoon-worthy or romantic. He inhaled her incredibly soft, sweet hair.

Her heart was pounding hard, her face red. He finally drew away, but not completely, he spun her in his encircling arms and pressed her against the counter. Without giving her a second look, not wanting to see any regret or fear in her eyes, he placed his lips against hers, those moist lips that promised to be as soft and pliant as they looked. Hoping this could quench his lust for the duration of the trip to the estates. But after crossing his border, he was sure there was no going back. This didn't solve anything.

Only made it worse. Before he pushed his luck and did something he would regret, he stepped back, muttering grizzly, "I have to go."

Without anymore words, she finished up in the kitchen. Before he left the gates of Miyako's house, he looked back at her and called out, "I'll see you soon, Squirt!"

She waved at him before closing the door behind her, still stunned back the turn on events. She had been an emotion wreck yesterday, but now she was somehow cheerful. For the future.

She crisply touched her lips.

Her first kiss.

….

Two weeks later, Shigure gave her a call. "Can you meet me at the train station tomorrow. I need your help with the luggage. Hatori forcing me to bring boxes of snacks for you."

She was surprised to see him at the train station before herself. He was sleeping across three seats in an empty corner of the station. She had checked his schedule and she was supposed to be an hour early. How was he here before her? Approaching him, she took a picture with her eyes of his sleeping form, so unfettered, so peaceful. She sat down across from him and whispered, "Shigure."

Unable to wake him up with her voice, she poked his shoulder. "Wake up, Mr. Sleepy."

He shot up, with an expression of alarm on his face. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Wordlessly, he picked up his duffle bag and two boxes and led the way to the bus waiting area. Tohru picked up the remaining three smaller boxes. Sensing that something was wrong, he wasn't usually this quiet, liking to tease her as much as possible, especially after their long break from each other. She'd wait until they reached Miyako's before questioning him to give him time to adjust from his slumber.

After several bus transfers, they finally reached the house. Tohru immediately took out her purse and fumbled for enough money to pay half her share, since Shigure had gotten on the buses first and paid for the two of them. He gruffly said, "Keep it" when she approached his desk. She ignored his statement and placed in the corner. Humpffing, he went about throwing his duffle bag under his bed and flopping listlessly across his bed, away from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"I'm always here if you want to talk about it."

"That's it! You live in your perfect bubble of perfection! You don't give a damn, nor do you understand what's happened to me. Akito is in a mental hospital right now! I couldn't stop her from doing it. She cut herself. I was by her bed the whole night, but I didn't hear or see anything."

She stared in horror at him, falling apart in front of her. To weeks, and he's retreated to the far recesses, beyond what they initially had at the start of the school year - hate. Is it selfish of me to expect him to remember what happened between us before he left? _ My first kiss seems inconsequential to his dark reveal_. Despite his snitty attitude, she kept up the lighthearted banter, telling him what she did over the break, hoping that she could shift his attention like he had with her over Takeshi.

"What do you want me to tell you? Good for you? It's been done, why are you telling me? Why do I care?"

….

It had been four months, three weeks, two days, and sixteen hours.

….

A/N: 9.2.12 The j-drama that Tohru and Shigure is one of my favorites. If you are looking for a not-too-long drama (12 episodes) that will make you heart _bleed_, check it out! If you want to know more about it, PM me!

One step forwards, two steps back.

My utter thanks for guineapigzrule, kouga's older woman, Guest, and LibraryLady08 for the reviews.

Pwease review. I am so sad that I only received three reviews last time. I feel like no one is reading.

Guineapigzrule – thanks! Glad you are enjoying. I actually love lemons. Warning, there will be in the future.

Guest – you guessed correct! But I love Tohru and Shigure, so I just had to make it work for them. Check out Puppet Master's Last Testament if you want to read true-to-character portrayals. Haha. Thanks dear!


	7. Chapter 7: You're Mine

Note: Thanks to those who've reviewed, really cheers me up (u 4 know who u are!). I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 7: You're Mine**

Tohru was making an effort! It was true that she didn't understand what was going on between him and Akito, but that didn't mean she couldn't. If he just told her what was going on, she could help him get over it. They could fix it together.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Her final plead.

"There's nothing to tell." Unable to release the raw emotion inside, he just sat there on his mat and stared.

Tohru got up and closed the door behind her as she went into the kitchen.

She fixed a pot of tea using her favorite leaves, a taste she got from her grandfather. She brought him a cup of green tea and several pieces of red bean mochi she had made this morning, for his return.

"Hopefully this can make you feel better."

She left him alone and went into the living room and turned on the TV, to drown out mounting emotional overload. She was keeping calm, because she could fight this. She had already been the object of his anger many times, but she told herself that it wasn't her this time. She was just a punching bag. And she could be that. She could help him in her quiet, earnest way.

She could admit to herself that she cared.

And would let him.

For nearly an hour, he just sat there. As he contemplated his behavior, he rolled the green tea around in his mouth, over his tongue, picking out the tea leaves and spitting it out into a napkin. He enjoyed the simultaneous bitterness of the tea and the sweetness of the mochi. A contrast. Just like him and Tohru. Telling himself that it had been wrong, so wrong to insult Tohru yet again. But she was that one who was so innocent, so easy to hurt. She didn't fight back, making her a target to his unceremonious words.

He couldn't really face her, so he did the next best thing. He got a piece of paper off his desk and wrote a note. He folded it into an airplane and flew it over to where Tohru was sitting. It floated over her head and caught her attention. She lifted the note off her stomach and opened it.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me_?

In his mind, he had formed more elegant words_. I have a lot of learning to do. Will you teach me? Will you be there for me even when I lash out at you in my stupidity and stubbornness_?

She picked up a pencil from the counter and wrote a message back to him.

_Yes_.

Slipping the note under the door, she returned back to her TV drama.

….

In childish satisfaction, he glided out of the bedroom dressed in his heavy wool coat. "Let's do something before school starts tomorrow." Shigure asked her.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" She said, looking up at him.

"Snow."

After the both got dressed as warmly as they could with whatever they could find and tuck here and there, they went out into the winter landscape that surrounded Miyako's house.

"Wait a moment. Miyako has sleds. I saw them in her garage."

He lifted the garage door and wiggled his way past all her cardboard boxes to get the two sleds. One had a large gash down the middle and therefore useless.

"There's only one working sled. We can take turns."

They circled around the block to see in which direction was the closest hill.

"That one!" Tohru said excitedly, pointing out a small hill.

"Not steep enough, but okay."

After they took turns for several times, Shigure suggested riding together so they didn't waste anytime walking up and down the hill in silence, but rather spent the time together.

He bent down low to her near and grumbled, "You trust me to navigate?"

"What's there to navigate? There are no trees or rocks."

As she squirmed to find a more comfortable position in the small sled, he could feel something within him growing hard. However, lucky for him (and her), there was too much clothing separating them.

When they finally tired of sledding, Tohru was the first to lie down in a patch of unmarred snow. Immediately, she flapped her limbs across her white canvas. Shigure followed suit. Afterwards, he leaned on one arm, his face inches away from hers. He looked down at her, her blissful expression, warming his insides. He traced the side on her face softly with his frozen hand before planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't say anything.

Blood pounded through her ears. Tohru bit her bottom lip hard, shocked. Desperately, she wanted to ask what these stolen kisses were. She just didn't understand. Friends didn't kiss each other. What was she to him? She definitely wasn't his girlfriend. But she didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up sore subjects.

She needed to resolve these feelings.

She couldn't let them affect her the next quarter. It had been a struggle before winter break. The emotions, the pain, the torment. It couldn't happen again. If she saw anything that bordered on that again, she was going to stop it. Stop it early to save herself from further hurt.

But as of now, things were going okay.

That night, Shigure lay awake. Both sleeping on the ground, they were mere inches away from each other. In her twisting sleep, she draped one leg across him. In his perverse mind, he chuckled that she had made the first move, and he moved closer and gathered her into his arms, meaninglessly caressing her hair, weaving her silken threads through his fingers.

….

It was the first night he spent with a woman that wasn't a result of sex.

….

The next morning, Shigure heard two voices outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy. I just didn't want you to be alone during winter break, when everyone should be spending time with loved ones."

"Thank you for your concern, Takeshi."

"Will you forgive me, Tohru?"

"Of course. Especially after you brought my favorite custard buns. How can I resist you?"

Shigure was still and silent, yet his brain was thinking of all the possibilities of where this could lead to. No, they can't reconcile, not after Shigure had made so much progress. She'd just go back to him. After all, he had been first. He had been her first kiss, right? _Please let it be_.

To tame his overactive mind, he convinced himself that he had been her first kiss.

He was going to have to step if up if she was going to be his.

After classes that day, he introduced a third wheel into his latest story named Taro.

….

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away from her. No, this affection for her was not just spurned from jealousy, or competition, but sometime instinctive. Her closeness made him feel… alive. On campus, he cornered her every chance he got, waiting for her outside of class, purposely missing a scheduled bus to walk home with her instead. It was getting downright sickening the way he followed her like a lovesick puppy. And yet, he felt good. Sated. Not like after he had no-strings-attached sex, but life's fulfillment. There was someone he could claim as _mine. _Someone who cared about him for all the right reasons. They had spent many evenings in their now side-by-side tatami mats, sharing stories and secrets. She understood his capricious personality, yet had not run for the hills.

Despite this vanilla relationship thus far, _it_ was niggling at the back of his mind. But he couldn't take _that_ from her. He didn't want to be her first. She was so pure, and he was so tainted with the stains of other girls' touches and purrs in his ear. If only he could erase it all, to experience it for the first time, unfiltered. He could give up all those memories of loose women in his arms.

Taro would be a better suitor for her, someone who understand her, shared common interests, loved her from the start, protected her from the start, couldn't stand to see her in pain. Shigure could only stand by and fume, jealously rolling off him like thick foretelling clouds. But acting this way only drove her away from him. He really had to turn up the charm, the seduction so that she would forget all boys. Or he could use Akito's innate powers to erase her memories. No, that was beyond creepy. He wrote non-con, but that was not for him.

And lying in his bed, resting, he just contemplated the months leading to today. The way he had mistreated her, disrespected her, taunted her, left her alone when she needed someone the most, misused her kindness, let her cry in the arms of another man...

All because he was too immature to understand the feelings that were churning, brewing in him. All the emotional and physical burdens, he hoped, were all on him now. He could never let her suffer by his doing again.

Even though he was only her secret playmate at night, while that other guy spent must of the time beside her, he could live. His story was coming along rather nicely, many events inspired by his current ordeal.

...

She came home late in the evening. He bolted up in his bed to greet her, so as to not dwell the long length of her legs, through the slit in her skirt, that he could see from his angle on the ground after her wool skirt got caught in the door. He was getting aroused by the silliest things...

"Did you bring me anything yummy to eat?"

"Of course, Gure-san."

She took out several foam containers and laid them out on his desk. "I got these from the night market."

Sitting cross-legged on the mats, he spiked a colorful ball, and chomped down the food in several bites. "My favorite Takoyaki!

How was your trip?"

"City plants are very resilient. They are not the most beautiful, but they have endured a lot - human traffic, pollution, bad weather, resources, to grow. I thought it was very fun."

"When can we explore the city as a _couple_?" he asked in an amused tone. In the past couple of weeks, there relationship (or what you could call of it) had progressed, to his contentment.

Tohru looked back at him quizzically, confused by what he had just asked. "A couple?"

"Yes." We are a couple, aren't we? After the things we've done...

"Huh, I just told Takeshi that I would be his girlfriend." She looked away from his gaze, her lower lip trembling. She was in a kneeling position beside him, trying to act nonchalant, casual.

He got up on his knees and grabbed her shoulders roughly. He felt like he had just been hit with a paintball gun, right in the gut. A frown marred his pale face, as he shook her slightly. Out of all the bad thoughts racking his brain now, he could only elicit one word. "Why?"

Continuing to stare into her lap, instead of his eyes, she said coolly, albeit frightened, "You never said anything." Why should I pine for you? When clearly we hated each other until two weeks ago. I'm feeling confused by everything between us, but I'm not going to sacrifice a well-meaning, caring guy for a chance with you…

"Why the sudden change of heart? Weren't we mouth-fucking not just last week?"

That stung her. Made her feel more worthless and indecisive than ever.

"What happened between then and now?" _Oh Kami, what happened to push her away from me in this instant? Was I blinded that I didn't notice us separating, falling apart?_

"Anyways, I don't think I can be what you want. I'm not like them." I'm not beautiful. I'm not charismatic. I'm not smart. I'm not sexy.

I'm not your equal.

"How could you?" He asked angrily.

"We were never together." She murmured.

He was a man of many words, but not when it counted the most. She was with someone who fit her perfectly; someone who was kind, patient, thoughtful, honest, and loving. But it wasn't him. He wanted to be the object of her desires, thoughts, love, jealousy.

He impulsively pulled her roughly against him and said harshly, "You're mine." For a fleeting second, he memorized the way her body molded against his, like a puzzle piece, fitting just right... Before changing into a dog.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door, feeling deflated, ruined, terrified by his reaction, as well as the pain of her heart crashing in her quivering chest.

She had said 'Yes' to Takeshi because she felt a connection with him. It might not be fiery passion like the ones in J-dramas, but a deep kinship, mutual understanding, her close friend. In her flurry of emotions, she had accepted. Beaming down at her, he had said cheerfully, "I'm so glad. I will make you the happiest girlfriend."

Outside, Shigure waited to transform back. He tried to block out his anger, and think objectively. Why did she do it? Why did she not even give me a chance? Is she really that dim to not even know the way I feel about her? Why else have I completely ignored my outside life to spend time with her?

…..

It had been four months, four weeks, six days, nine hours, and three minutes since she started school.

….

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Is Shigure acting out of jealousy, lust, or love? Also, this story probably isn't going to more than 40K because there isn't too much interest in it.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Go

Note: **Warning: Freshly squeezed… lemons**. Please don't read if you don't feel comfortable with smut material.

**Chapter 8: Let Me Go**

When he turned back into his human form, he didn't bother to put on his clothes, just sitting in the center of his bed, thinking.

When the bathroom door squeaked open, he looked up. She immediately shielded her eyes and turned to go to the living room. Within moments, she felt his chest pressed against her back, holding her tightly to him, his hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it back from the door knob. She shook her head, her eyes wide, "Let me go." Feeling her heart beat fast against his arm, he said, "I won't stop this if you can't give me a good reason, Tohru."

The way he whispered in her ears made her knees weak, made her skin extra sensitive, heightened all her senses. Leaning against him as support, she tried to focus her mind, but couldn't because of the closeness of him, his musky sandalwood smell enveloping her. She parted her lips to say something, but when nothing came out, Shigure spun her over and pressed her firmly against the door, using the lower half of his body, his arms on her sides, like barricades, forcing her to look only at him.

He grew bolder. "You don't even know why you said yes to him. If it was to make me jealous, I'll admit, I am extremely jealous."

She squeezed her eyes shut to calm herself, reciting a little repetitive poem her mom had taught her. _Before you know it, I'll be nothing but bubbles_.

As she flexed her fingers to get more blood pumping there, she accidentally grazed his upper thigh. With throbbing pain, he hissed and grabbed the wandering hand, cupping it firmly around his arousal. "Does this feel like nothing?" He asked, his voice husky and ragged.

His hand was tight on her hands, and she couldn't help but wiggle her fingers against the soft, textured skin. A moan escaped his lips, hot across her collarbone. "Don't do that if you don't want to face the consequences."

He used her hand to caress the length of him, reveling in her expressive eyes, the torment, the discovery, the surprise.

He choked, "Do you want this? Do you want _me_?"

"I-I, d-don't know. Please-" _Let me go_. Unable to finish her words. He was right, she couldn't give him any mindblowing reason for choosing Takeshi. She wasn't in love with Takeshi. She just didn't want to be lonely anymore. She wanted to have someone there for her. Loving her.

He fit every aspect.

Except the passion. The chemistry.

Shigure tore himself away from her, his erection stiff and unwavering. "Tell me you don't feel anything."

She slid down the door, into a crouching position, cradling her head in her arms.

He watched her for several minutes, a marble statue against the door. She finally lifted herself from the ground and crawled into her bed silently. She didn't separate the mats, but rolled to the furthest edge from him.

Feeling cold and desperate, albeit clothed now, he moved closer to her. She immediately jerked away, shifting all herself and her blanket to the ground. "I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him, her back to his front, tucking her head right under his chin protectively. It was the closest he could get to her without possessing her.

….

He kept his body still, only moving his hands along the curve of her waist, the soft, warm skin like silk beneath his fingers. He moved his head back to taste her skin where her pulse beat prominently, kissing, licking, she moved slightly at the new sensation, now breathless. Her body now was completely at his disposal, whether she liked it or not, responding to his every touch, every breath. She couldn't pull away. It felt so good. She was letting him…

His hands wandered away from her waist, to her breasts, squeezing the fullness ever-so lightly as to elicit a moan from her. Her nipples were stiff points, when he teased them with his gentle fingers, rubbing circular motions around them. Pressure was building inside her body; she could feel her core radiating heat, need, _want_. As she enjoyed the pleasures of his ministrations, conflicting thoughts filled her mind. Why now? After she had willed herself to forget him, forgetting ever having a chance with this almighty Juunishi and to say yes to someone else. "Let me do this for you. Make you come." He mumbled into her hair, understanding the release she needed, ignoring his own growing desire.

He felt her shake her head, despite the need that was evident in her sensitive body. "It won't hurt."

His steady fingers grazed the vertex of her thighs, feeling the heat, the moisture from her panties. He knew that she was ready for him. She was suffering, her morals and her need in their final battle.

He caressed the front of her panties, and she bucked her hips, ever-so-slightly, her action betraying her mind. Without removing her thin, meaningless underwear, he found the small nub and stroked it. Soon, she was moving against his hand, increasing the friction. He knew it wasn't long by the way she panted in short bursts. Her neck craned back against his and she cried out softly. She had enough sense to cover her mouth, so that neighbors wouldn't hear, but he removed her hand, wanting to hear her cry out in need. Caused by him.

Waves of ecstasy wracked her body, and she slowly ground against his finger until it became too painful. He adjusted his appreciation of her finely attuned body, so that it wouldn't push against her soft pliant body, not yet, at least.

In one swift motion, he was atop of her, gazing down at her peaked body, the redness in her neck traveling up to her face. He kept his weight off her by leaning against his arms.

In his strained voice he said, "End it with him." A few beats passed.

"I can't do this. _With you_." She responded, turning her head away from him, ashamed she had let herself get carried away. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Is that it? You can have sex. Just not with me. Oh wonderful, our resident prude just said she wants to lose it, just not with _too_ experienced Shigure Sohma."

Her eyes flickered back to him quickly, puzzled that he could be so self-denying one moment, and crude the next.

"I can't do it." _Be in a serious relationship with you. You are so volatile. What I mean to say is that I'm not good enough for you. I was in front of you all this time. Did you ever notice me before? Did you ever think of the pain you caused me the past months? How my heart feels like it's been pummeled over and over again_?

_I won't ever be enough for you. Maybe a month, maybe even a year, but you'll tire of me, prudent Tohru. It could never last. _

She got up from the bed and went outside, the bitter cold ringing some sense into her emotionally crippled brain. She stood on the small cement ledge, wearing nothing but a thin long-sleeve shirt and a pair of underwear, looking into the quiet frozen wonderland lit by a few glowing streetlamps.

She ignored the leftover moisture that was freezing against her thigh, a reminder of her carelessness with him. She could never be calm and collected around him.

...

He didn't get up, knowing that she wouldn't, no _couldn't_leave without sturdy shoes. He had seen her pad barefoot over to the door. When it had closed quietly behind her, he had got this gut-wrenching feeling that things weren't going to get better. Not after he let his foul mouth run its course. This wasn't good turning point, but rather an anti-climax to her new-found relationship with Takeshi. In some twisted way, this would probably even help their future relationship.

Two thoughts plagued him.

_I can't let you go._

_I'll watch you from afar until you tell me that you don't love me_.

But he pushed them to the dark recesses of his mind tonight.

...

It had been four months, four weeks, six days, ten hours, and forty-nine minutes since she started school.

...

A/N: 090612 - Shigure acts physically, because it's the only way he knows how.

Guest: Glad you liked the TohruxHatori story. In character there, eh? Unfortunately, no sequel. The epilogue basically summed up that that they lived happily with a family of their own!

Kouga's Older Woman: Ha, I like your reaction!

Omnenomnom: Thanks newbie! Glad it's your favorite story. :)

LibraryLady08: Haha winter moss! It's reminding me of the movie trailer for Troll, a very messed up, often mocked trailer.

Thanks, you girls!

Please review?


	9. Chapter 9: You Reap

Note: Enjoy! I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 9: You Reap…**

When Tohru saw Takeshi the next day, she felt uneasy. She had betrayed him, betrayed _herself _by letting herself get carried away. She smiled softly at him. "Did you get the city plant report done?"

"No. I'll do that tonight."

He said with a positively wicked smile, "It's unlike you to procrastinate like this."

They were picking up their tools and measuring devices from the school's greenhouse some distance away. It was a sanctuary, solitary and beautiful. It had a secret garden quality to it, overgrown and untamed after a long rain shower. As Tohru locked her own private shed which held the thing she was most proud of at school, for she was growing a secret plant inside, and _no_, they were not of the drug variety.

She smiled back uneasily, knowing the task she had. He followed up with, "Are you free to hang out this week?"

_Oh no, I can't break it to him now_.

"I'll be busy during the week, but I can do something with you on the weekend." Her face beamed.

"Great. Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to go? Museum, lake, mountains, garden."

"Any place is good. You pick."

"Alright. It will be a mystery until Saturday. I gotta go speak with my college adviser. See you later."

She waved him goodbye before sulking again. She was like a flower. Takeshi was the sun, bright, friendly, and all kinds of wonderful. Shigure was water. She needed him too. Too much sun was alright, but too much water flooded and killed.

She wouldn't confront the problem again. Let Shigure dwell a little longer. So what if she was in a relationship with Shigure? What would it be like? Always passionate, was a guarantee. She had unintentionally read one of _his_ books one summer, every night for two weeks, hiding it behind one of her school textbooks, as well as the one several weeks ago. It wasn't until recently she found out that it was by him, under a pen name. If he had tried everything he wrote... let's just say he is as skilled as he claims to be. Her lips formed a smile at the thought of Yuki and Kyo teasing Shigure about his perverted escapades.

A thought struck Tohru, could it be that each female character was based on a true girl? He had over sixty books published!

That thought didn't make her feel any better. He had never sacrificed anything for her. Not the way Takeshi had. It showed true love. He had just let her be mauled by his friends mean words. Even going as so far as the laugh with them. Always putting himself first, his reputation, his friends, his needs. He had done nothing to justify his like for her.

Angrily, she jogged up the stairs to the library's fourth floor, when she heard a familiar voice in the stairwell.

"Don't," said Shigure, putting a hand out to stop the over-zealous female from getting close to him.

"Why have you been neglecting me? You used to call me at least twice a week," a female voice whined.

"I've been busy. I write you know."

"That didn't stop you before." There was a sharp suck of air, Tohru recognized the same sound he made when she accidentally touched his thigh.

"Do whatever you want with me. I don't care if you pretend that I am her. I need you. Here. Now."

Shigure contemplated for a second. Yes, he needed this release too. A female's warm willing body, soft moans, teasing caresses.

He moaned, "I need it now."

"Come with me." Tohru heard two pairs of feet cross the floor and a door slam.

_He's no different. Why was I thinking things could change? He wants me to break up with Takeshi, but why won't he change?_

...

Inside the broom closet, he hissed in ecstasy as he spilled into her mouth.

Afterwards, as he was adjusting his clothing, foreign exchange student Kristy spoke. "The person's whose name you called out was your roommate's. You don't like her, do you?" Kristy questioned with a look of disgust.

"So what if I do? Is there anything wrong?"

Biting her lip, she didn't say anything.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"She's lower that you."

"In what way?"

"She's naive. Not the brightest bulb, boring, accident-prone. Blah-blah. You two just don't _match_."

What is this notation of matching? What's it got to do with anything? What about opposites attract? Why get married to _yourself_?

"Thanks," he finalized, leaving the claustrophobic room in a rush. He needed to ask Tohru something.

When he reached home, she wasn't there. Most Wednesdays she was free, since she only had two classes. Days like these were usually spent cooking with Miyako.

Meeting Miyako in the kitchen, he asked, "Where's Tohru?"

She has a report to write. She's in the library."

"Thanks."

Returning to the library, he went up to the fourth floor, where she had studied with Takeshi many nights. Sure enough, she was in the corner alone. Standing behind her, he saw that she was writing into something that looked like a diary. He stole it from under her arms and read the current page she was writing.

_I just saw him with one of his girls. It sounded like they went into a closet to do some business. If he really liked me, he wouldn't do these things behind my back. It proves that I can't trust him. At this point, we are still acquaintances, even after all this time, maybe sometimes friends, since I've bared secrets to him. I barely know what he's thinking. I only wish _

There was a not-yet-dried tear stain on the page, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over it, reminding himself that only yesterday he had promised he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Just indirect actions still harming her. This beautiful, loving, somewhat naive girl who couldn't even use the word 'sex.'

What the fuck was wrong with him? Hadn't he told her that she was his? Then why was he doing this? Because he couldn't change overnight, all his sexual depravities.

He needed to show her. He needed to transform into one of his fine-mannered, thoughtful male protagonists and woo the girl he loved.

This weekend. He dropped the diary and left.

…

"What's wrong Tohru?" Miyako asked, concern in her eyes.

"No-nothing, just thinking if I remembered to turn off the hose at the greenhouse."

"What's this greenhouse that you speak of, Tohru? Why haven't I heard of it after living here for all this time, being a retired professor and all?"

"It's been abandoned for a decade, but our professor, who's new this year, wants us to revive it. Supposedly there are supposed to be long-lost dormant extinct plant seeds in there. We're being very careful to excavate carefully so that we can study them and hopefully bring them back. The first crop. It's really great, if you'd like, I can take you there some time."

Tohru only hoped that her cheerful attitude had hid her true feeling.

...

On Saturday, Shigure work up at six in the morning. He packed some drinks, sunhats, and a sweater for each before waking Tohru up and half-dragging her out of her sleep. "Wake up! We're going somewhere!"

Eyes still adjusting to the light filtering in, Tohru called out, "Where?"

"Secret, get out of bed and get dressed. We have a bus to catch."

The took a local bus to the Nagoya station. Still sleepy, Tohru was pulled aboard Tomei Highway bus en route to Shizuoka.

"Why are we going to Shizuoka?"

"Something you will like. Now shut up and go to sleep. You'll need your energy when we get there." He fluffed up her headrest and closed her eyes with a brush of his hands.

When he finally heard her dozing softly, he opened his folded map and itinerary. Three and a half hours later, the operator announced that they'd arrive at their destination in fifteen minutes. Shigure stretched before poking Tohru in the shoulder. Tohru woke with a startle.

"Oh Kami! I'm supposed to meet Takeshi today. He had something planned!"

No. How could she still have her mind on him? Oh yeah, he hadn't began his Mission: Seduction yet.

"I'll call him."

Her heart beat heavily while she waited for him to pick up the phone. "Hi Tohru!"

"Hi Takeshi, something came up, I won't be able to come with you. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "It's okay. Do you need any help or anything from me?"

"No, it's alright." Thump, thump, thump.

"Don't worry. Hopefully I can see you tomorrow night or something."

"Definitely. Sorry again." _Lies_. She never did this to anyone, especially people she loved and cared for her.

Shigure found a taxi driver for them. After driving out of the crowded city, they began driving up coiled roads along the green mountainside. The higher they got, the more foggy it got. The taxi driver turned up his headlights, parting the fog like magic. The driver was fast and Tohru was sitting on the edge of her seat, palms sweating. There were no guard-rails on this bumpy road! Seeing her anxiety, Shigure wrapped his hands over hers and doodled calming circles in her palm.

"Can you tell me what we're doing now?" She whispered.

"Tea plantation. Best green tea on earth."

"We came all the way here to buy something?"

"No, we're going to harvest it ourselves."

Tohru gave him a puzzled look, but her eyes were trusting. The fog was gone now, and like a paradise, it floated into sight. A beautiful mountainside terrace, steep steps, each growing an abundant amount of tamed green plants.

An older couple came out of the old but well-maintained wood house.

"Welcome to Ayamoto's Tea Plantation. We will show you around this 200 year old farm created by our ancestors and tell you its history. They you can pick your own tea leaves and we will show you how to process it for the best quality and taste."

"Follow this way." The smiley grey-haired women lead them to a small picketed fence and to the terraces, picking up two baskets for them along the way. "Our bones are brittle so we walk on these planks and hold onto these chains to go up and down the steps, but feel free to use the ladders to get to the next platform. The higher the step, the higher the grade of the tea. Right now, we are at bancha, lowest grade."

Tohru nodded eagerly, unable to visibly tell the difference, but absorbing every detail like a sponge.

After the old couple left them on the highest step, Shigure turned to Tohru and said, "You like?"

"Do I like it? I love it!"

"This place is beautiful! How did you know I would love it?"

"I've been listening to you all this time." Just because it doesn't seem like it, doesn't mean I'm not. I feign disinterest all that time.

"Truly, thank you. It means so much to me." _It makes me more confused though._

_When you want you can be wonderful gentleman ever. Thoughtful like your book characters._

_If I were with you, would it __be a fleeting affair? Would I be your pet for a short time? Your plaything to be tossed and forgotten?_

_Could you promise me anything? I don't need your love, but at least I need your honesty. But seeing as you can't go a week without meeting up with one of your women…_

_No. Things can never be the way I want them to be._

_You can't change._

_For me._

After picking up as many leaves as possible and filling small compartments in the basket, they made their way down to the house.

"I'll climb down first." Shigure said, at the first ladder, seeing Tohru chew her lip nervously.

Shigure worked his way down the ladder efficiently and placed his basket on the ground. "Come down now. Don't be afraid. I'm here to catch you."

Holding her basket, she wobbled down the steps, spilling a few leaves. On the last few rungs, Shigure caught in his arms and carried her down, relishing the little time he had to take in her delicate milk and honey scent.

Knocking on the door, Mrs. Ayamoto led them into the beautiful home. Everything was hand-made, from the vast table cut from a single tree, to the carved wood panels of ancient mythology featuring multi-limbed monsters and stalwart samurais.

Mr. Ayamoto called Shigure and told him to come to the factory to set up the machines for processing. "Our bodies are too weak to process the tea by hand. Those days are long gone. Come on, let's get these gears running."

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Tohru asked Mrs. Ayamoto, smelling mouth-watering food drifting from that direction.

"No dear, just keep an eye open for another pair of guests."

Tohru heard a car pull up. Someone knocked on the door softly thereafter. "Mrs. Ayamoto?" Tohru called. When no responded, she decided it was faster for her to open the door than get the older woman's attention.

Opening the door, Tohru started into the Takeshi's eyes, holding another girl's hands.

...

It had been five months, two weeks, three days, sixteen minutes since school started.

...

A/N: Oo, evil cliffy! This research is taking its toll on me. I'm looking at bus timetables, articles, and maps to make sure this all makes sense. These are all real places. Please review!~

Shigure has been paying attention: Tohru likes her green tea!

Something in this chapter is going to become very prominent in the future…

Can you guess?

**Thanks to**:

Guest: Sorry for the misunderstanding! The chapter is somewhere on my broken old laptop… totally lost.

Kouga's Older Woman: Teehee, I love u!

Tsukiakage: Haha, both of them have serious issues when it comes to explaining how they feel. Even though Shigure is a super successful author, he can't form proper sentences unless they are on paper!

LibraryLady08: Troll is… random and laughable, right?

Vanneycolet: Yay! Thanks for the praise!

Mia: Glad you enjoyed!

**Question**: Are there any other manga as beautifully drawn as Fruits Basket, clean lines, textures, and GORGEOUS. I know of Vampire Knight, but the long tendrils on the men kind of bothers me.


	10. Chapter 10: What You Sow

Note: It is early March in the story.

**Chapter 7: What You Sow**

Takeshi was the first to speak, surprised that his girlfriend was already where he planned to take her.

"Tohru, this is my sister, Ayumi."

Ayumi was an enchanting beauty, her large round eyes and two dimples caught Tohru's attention first. Her face was perfectly angelic.

"Nice to meet you Tohru. Takeshi's told me all about you."

Tohru merely nodded like a dumb bobble head doll, too shocked that he was here.

Behind her, Shigure's voice rose, "Who do we have the pleasure of-"

His voice hitched and he sputtered a few times, like a broken car before continuing, "Hello Takeshi and-"

"Ayumi." Ayumi beamed under Shigure's intense gaze, offering her hand. Tohru could see the confusion in Takeshi's eyes and knew his mind was making judgments and decisions. She only hoped that he could forgive her. Shigure took the girl's hand and shook it gently.

"Lunch is ready." Everyone broke out of their staring contest and moved into the dining room, where Mrs. Ayamoto had laid out many dishes. Everything home-grown and home-made she proclaimed with clasped hands. First they started with a miso soup with seaweed and tofu. "We don't use any store bonito. We catch our own fish out back, season it, and dry it. I'll show you the river later."

Tohru barely had enough room in her stomach to sample everything.

For dessert they each had a fresh fruit bowl with persimmon, hami melon, lychee, and strawberries.

...

After lunch, Mrs. Ayamoto took them on a tour of the river bank. She checked up on several crates in the river to see if they had caught anything.

"Aiyahhh, I forgot, I was making steamed cake! I have to get back, I'll leave you guys to enjoy yourselves. When you get back, I'll have cake for you all."

The silence became unnerving after Mrs. Ayamoto left. The restless group wandered in a shaded area. While sitting on a rock, dipping her feet into the river, Takeshi called out her name.

"What are you doing here, Tohru?"

"Shigure invited me this morning without telling me where we were going."

"And you just went with him?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

"You cancel on your boyfriend to hang out with someone who treats you with no respect, doesn't care about your well-being, has slept with every loose girl at our school, has no ambition, and is older than you by a decade?"

Feeling her cheeks burn, she turned away, planning to duck away from him under a low-hanging tree, but the rush of the currents pushed her into the free-flowing river.

'Tohru!"

Tohru's arms flailed, she felt sea grass wrapping itself tighter on her legs as she moves more. Takeshi saw her and dived into the water to save her, managing to reach her in time before she went under. He tugged her hard enough that he broke the anchor of the grass. He pulled her to the side and laid her down.

"Are you okay?"

Tohru nodded.

Just then Shigure came from behind the tree and looked down at them. "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

'Nothing," Tohru says quickly, not wanting to incite Shigure.

Shigure looked at Takeshi condescendingly.

"Tohru accidentally fell into the water because of me."

"Because of you?!" Shigure shouted, kneeling down in the dirt next to her to assess any damages. He had a terrifying look of anxiety.

"Lift your arms," he asked. She did as he asked and he unbuttoned her tank top, and peeled the wet fabric away. He took off his cardigan and gave it to her. "Put this on. At least you won't get sick."

All this playing out like a tragic play, in front of Takeshi, told him that Tohru and Shigure were more than enemies.

So very much more.

Tohru listened to Shigure like a wife, or at least a partner. She had so openly removed her clothing in front of him. When she had seen him strip at his own house, she had covered her eyes and said, "Aiya!" But now she was putty in Shigure's hands. Hands that had touched her body like it knew it well, steady and assured. He couldn't help but feel intrusive, watching an intimate scene between a couple unfold.

"I knew something was wrong! When Ayumi fawned over Shigure during lunch, you watched like a sad puppy. What has gotten into you, Tohru! You weren't like this before! We laughed at him, remember?"

Tohru felt like utter despair. Everything had completely unraveled, here and now. Her secrets were spilled. The love she tried to hide, lying for everyone to trample upon.

Why couldn't she have just loved Takeshi instead?

Seeing Tohru dejected, wrought Shigure's insides. He picked her up under her armpits and slung her over his shoulder. "This is my woman now."

….

With his the crook of his arm still wrapped tightly around her neck, he pulled her away from the shocked Takeshi. Even after their "couple" display, he hadn't expected Shigure, the playboy to claim Tohru like that.

Hadn't be mere months ago ignored her and taunted her? Maybe this was a joke, but he really needed time to sort out his thoughts. The first of which was that Tohru had lied to him on the phone today. Ayumi broke his chaotic thoughts when she asked, "What's going on between those two? They seem rather _close_."

He grumbled, "I need to find out myself."

When Shigure finally the shed behind the house, he released his hold on Tohru.

"What are you going on about?" Tohru asked in a shrill tone. "You're giving Takeshi the wrong idea."

"The only wrong idea is that your with him when you have feelings for me."

"What are you talking about?" Tohru clasped her fidgety hands in exasperation.

Immediately, his body drew close to hers, making her stiffen. His sweet-scented fruity breath whispering in her ears, "I can sense the way your body reacts to mine."

"That's because I'm still in shock! And I'm nervous, and worried, and-"

He shut her up the only way he could think of, by slanting his lips over hers, collecting all of her muffled words until she was silent. She didn't push him away, like he had expected. Instead, she stood there, the pressure of his soft lips tracing the line of her jaw, before making its way to her collarbone, which rose up and down to match the quickening pace of her heart beat. Unable to stop herself, she moaned and put her hands tentatively around his waist to support herself. He roughly grabbed her hands and tightened them around his waist, hoping that this was a sign she was giving in, giving in to _them,_ finally being together.

But alas, she broke out of this dream state, and pushed herself away from him, leaning against the side of the shed, not even feeling the splintered wood planks prickling her skin.

"It's a fleeting feeling. Don't give into it." She told herself aloud, as well as for Shigure's sake.

Shigure shot back, "Does _he _make you feel this way?"

"He doesn't make me cry."

His darkening eyes told her that was not what he wanted to hear. As she turned to leave, her eyes blurred with the first glaze of tears, he grabbed ahold of her wrist and tugged her to face him. He looked sternly into her eyes before utterly his final words. "Don't make a wrong decision because of you're afraid. If you don't give it a try, you'll never know."

….

It had been five months, two weeks, three days, four hours, thirty-three minutes since school started.

...

A/N: I love it in Asian dramas when the guy is like: This is my woman! RAWR! I had to use it.

Thanks for your support guys!

miaboo011: Haha, Takeshi is frustrated right now.

kouga's older woman: haha, left up your interpretation, but it wasn't my intention. Like it tho!

Tsukiakage: I wuv writing cliffies but hate reading them. Haha. Thanks!

LibraryLady08: agreed! The story is one-of-a-kind! I usually don't like movies/dramas/stories with too many characters, but this is an exception!


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise

Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise**

_His darkening eyes told her that was not what he wanted to hear. As she turned to leave, her eyes blurred with the first glaze of tears, he grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her to face him. He looked sternly into her eyes before utterly his final words. "Don't make a wrong decision because you're afraid. If you don't give it a try, you'll never know."_

_..._

Persuasion with words was his last resort, his final plea to the girl he was maddeningly aware of too late.

Her feet were rooted to the ground until Mr. Ayamoto came onto the porch.

"What are you doing there? Let's head back to the machinery to get our tea leaves packaged and ready to go!"

She followed closely behind Mr. Ayamoto, making small talk with him on the way over the factory.

When they were inside, Mr. Ayamoto looked over to Tohru and said, "You know, Shigure is a good catch. Even though he is one of those carefree, fun-loving types, I can tell he's quite devoted to you. Don't ever misjudge him. Just so you get an old man's view."

"Thank you."

When she met Shigure back at the house, he was talking lightheartedly with Ms. Ayamoto. "Yes, we'll be back."

As she walked to the waiting taxi with Shigure, she noticed Takeshi and his sister in the corner of her eye. She glanced back and him and gave him a small wave. He waved back, but his face was solemn.

The trip back to the bus station was anything but peaceful. She could feel Shigure's eyes on her.

After they were dropped off, Shigure got in time to purchase return tickets for the both of them, much to Tohru's chagrin. She reminded herself to tuck the money into his coat some time later this week.

She heard his voice boom behind her. "What do you mean they're all sold out until tomorrow morning?!"

After a few minutes, he spoke beside her. "Squirt, we couldn't get tickets for any buses tonight. Apparently, there is some festival in Nagoya, and everyone is heading there. How lucky for us." His tone was derisive.

Tohru shrugged and found an empty seat on the bench. Shigure sat down beside her and sighed.

"We're stuck here until the first available train at 7:20 in the morning."

Nodding in understanding, Tohru closed her eyes and rested her head backwards, wondering if she could fall asleep on the hard surface.

"Why don't we explore the city? I hear Shizuoka has a great night life."

Internally, Tohru groaned. Nightlife was not something she wanted to hear. Because of _that_, Shigure had somehow found himself "in lust" with her, and wouldn't let it go until she somehow agreed to a dysfunctional relationship with him. She, on the other hand, had been developing a growing attraction to him, since school had started, something she could not admit to because he was against everything she was for, love, patience, honesty, kindness.

When she didn't budge, Shigure stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Give it a chance. Forget this afternoon."

"Okay."

When they walked out of the subway station, it was indeed very busy outside. In fact, there were so many young couples on the sidewalk that many people choose to walk on the edge of the road.

The more bakeries they passed by, the more Tohru's mouth watered.

"Are you as starving as I am?" He asked, noticing the woman beside him moan.

When she nodded eagerly, he pulled her into a curry house. He didn't have to ask whether or not she liked curry because he had seen her preparing many meals. Always humming to her self in no particular tune, but no less endearing. Since when had he started noticing her?

Definitely the night at the Abyss. It had opened his eyes to a different side of gullible, bookish Tohru. But it really wasn't just her looks he was after. She had so many rare features that he just didn't see in the girls he knew.

A pretty waitress interrupted his thoughts.

"What would you like?" She asked, bored. When Shigure looked to answer her, her eyes grew big.

"Oh my god, you're Shigure Sohma, the author. Oh my god!"

She was now waving her hands in the air spasmodically.

Shigure tried not to act all defensively like he usually did when fans came up to him for Tohru's sake. He didn't want her to think he was more snooty and superior than he already was.

The girl ran back to the kitchen and brought out her friend. The friend approached their table with an inquisitive eye before exclaiming, "Yes, it's definitely him." They barely noticed Tohru, as if she was a part of the orange upholstery.

_Uh, you could have just asked, instead of pointing at me like I'm a statue_. Shigure thought.

They finally placed their order which was surprisingly the same, beef stew with spicy curry.

After an undisturbed dinner, the girls came by. "This is on the house."

They placed a large bowl of shaved ice in front of Shigure. Once again, ignoring Tohru.

Once the giggling girls left, Shigure murmured to Tohru. "Crazy, aren't they?"

Tohru choked back a laugh at the surprising funny face he was making. It looked like a bloated toad.

_He could really make her laugh_.

"Help me finish this."

Tohru lifted her spoon and began chiseling away the soft frost sweetened with red bean, lychee, and condensed milk.

Outside they passed by many night vendors. On their left, there was a park which Shigure steered them toward.

The park was kind of strange, with no streetlights, but there wasn't anything to be afraid of, people weren't too far away. It was just, weird.

Both of them heard frantic moans behind a park bench. Tohru stared into the darkness quizzically. Simultaneously, both of them quickened their pace, but not before they heard a loud groan of pleasure.

Shigure bent his head down to whisper playfully. "I don't think we're in the right place. This is an x-rated park."

Her cheeks turned hot, but luckily the darkness masked the bright color.

….

After passing through a night market with lots of good food from grilled octopus kabobs and curry fish balls to fried mochi and more shaved ice, they realize they were in a red light district. Colorful hotel exteriors offered the traditional one-night stays, as well 4-hour stays. Seeing inside the lobbies, Tohru saw Hello Kitty gear, as well as one where the night attendants were all dressed as maids. Shigure's reaction made Tohru shake her head sulkily.

As fate would have it, it started raining, _no_ pouring was the better word. The cars slowed down so that the water of their spinning wheels didn't reduce the visibility too much.

They ducked under the awning of the "maid" hotel.

"Shall we get a room?" He gave her a lascivious wink. Of course his mind was in the gutter!

Tohru grunted. "I guess we have to."

The girl at the front desk asked, "How may I help you?"

"We'd like a one-night stay please."

When the girl told them the price, Tohru drew out her funds from a small knit purse she had made herself, shaped like Hello Kitty with buttons for eyes, and slapped it on the counter before Shigure could _counter_. He stared at her with a frown that seemed to say, "I'll get you back for that." Meanwhile the girl just watched the two of them in their stare-off, amusingly. What was a cute girl like her with an unsophisticated pouch doing with this tall, handsome gentleman?

She didn't seem like the promiscuous, tempting high school girls who came to make an extra buck.

"Your room is on the third floor. The elevators are over there. Our buffet is inexpensive if you are interested. It starts at 7 tomorrow morning." She said, gesturing to their left.

"No thanks. Good evening." Shigure responded.

"Why'd you pay?" _I know you don't have a lot of money, so don't try to act_!

"You paid for the train tickets, the taxi, dinner, and you bought my phone."

"I chose to do these things, and they don't affect my wealth in any way, I don't want you spending any more of your money. When you are in my company, you are my guest, my companion. I will pay." He scolded her with a little waggle of his finger. "No more, okay?"

Tohru nodded, not quite agreeing. She wasn't anyone to him, she shouldn't impose.

Tohru looked around her surroundings. It was simple décor, rather sparse, with yellow walls, a TV on the wall, and… one queen bed?

"Uh, why is there only one bed?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why? Do you not approve?"

"No, it's just, are we supposed to, um, I mean do we have to—"

Toying with her as he loved to do, he didn't mention that it was the only type of room left. He liked to see her flustered like this. A little white lie for a long laugh. Definitely worth it.

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." He responded.

"NO." Tohru said, rather loudly. "We can sleep with each other, no, I mean next to each other."

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes."

Before she could change her mind, he flopped on the bed with a curt "Good." He had no intention of sleeping of the cold, hard ground. Always treated like a prince, he couldn't just _adapt_ like that.

He looked at her wistfully, his eyes gazing into hers.

Inside the bathroom, Tohru stripped off her soaked-to-the-bone clothing, plastered to her body, which right now, showed every bump and lump of her body. She was surprised that Shigure hadn't stared, as he liked to do with girls.

She guessed she just wasn't one of _those_ girls that he found attractive in _that_ way.

This was going to be a long night, especially when she was reminded of what had happened the last time they had been in a bed together.

….

It had been five months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, forty-seven minutes since school started.

….

A/N: 091712 - Please review!

Tsukiakage: Thanks!

Kouga's older woman: :) Glad you like Shigure's behavior!

Miaboo011: Haha, I like your thinking missy! But it's just cute bro-sis behavior. Haha. :)

LibraryLady08: Agreed! Real life could be… scary.


	12. Chapter 12: Animal Instinct

Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Animal Instinct**

The scorching water spraying down on her felt cleansing and satisfying. Why she had agreed to staying with Shigure in the same room, even agreed to share the same bed (!), was another all-too-shocking, unfathomable story. She knew a part of her wanted to test the waters, no pun intended, wanted to give him a chance, just to see what kind of volatile, all-consuming relationship they would have. She doubted she could be the resilient girlfriend type who could put on a brave face even if he was cheating on her, or would she change in the face of scandal? Be able to turn a blind eye? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, she couldn't torch her heart like that.

She dried herself off and looked in the mirror. She was plain - unremarkable features, brown hair, brown eyes, average, flat body. What was it about her that made Shigure act so oddly?

Was it because she was _different_? Oh Kami, she hated that word.

She really hoped he would get over it soon. Another pair of long legs and swingy hips walking towards him would turn on the animal instincts inside him. It was becoming to stifling for her.

Realizing that she didn't have any dry clothing, she washed her clothes in the sink and hung it up to dry on the towel rack for tomorrow.

Shivering, naked beneath the towel, she went into the bedroom. Shigure was watching television, some makeup show. They were talking about the differences between Japanese girl style and Korean girl style. When he went into the shower, she slid between the sheets.

The host and guests dichotomized the styles. Japanese girls liked the romantic quality – long curled hair, long-lashed doll eyes, and lots and lots of lace. Lacy blouses, lacy dresses, lacy socks. And lest we forget, school girl style. Meanwhile the Korean girls, influenced by dramas liked the confident, edgy look – lots of borrowed-from-boyfriend stuff. Since Tohru herself didn't fit into any of those categories, she wondered what the host would consider her.

What type did Shigure like? Besides the school girls?

Arisa called her style "granny." Since Tohru usually wore outfits that were floral and unfitted. Tohru smiled when she recalled her explanation to Arisa's question of why she choose to wear such unflattering clothing. Tohru had said "so I don't have to wear a bra. It's so uncomfortable." Soon, Tohru drifted to sleep.

…..

Seeing a dozing Tohru curled precariously on the edge of the bed, Shigure gently pushed her toward the center of the bed so she wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night. Then, he turned off the lamp and crawled in beside her. Her hair was fanned out all over the pillow so he brushed it closer to her. What were all these nurturing instincts he was feeling toward the small and unassuming girl beside her? He wanted her badly, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to just use her like he did with most of the girls who made no effort to hide their desire for him. She didn't show her desire blatantly. She was demure, loving, womanly, caring, honest, thoughtful.

Today's display at the tea plantation would probably cause her breakup with Taro. While he was incredibly joyous, he also felt bittersweet; like he was taking away her chance had happiness. He knew he could offer passion (and all the sex that she ever wanted), but was that enough? He couldn't promise her anything else, because he honestly wasn't sure he had those traits.

He moved closer to her and looked down at her sleeping form, the lines around his eyes crinkling with contentment. Her breathing was steady and even, her face void of any telltale lines, the most calm he had seen her in recent time. In the glow of the moonlight, he could see a fallen eyelash on her cheek. He gently blew his breath across her skin, but the cursed lash would not move. Not wanting to startle her with his touch, he blew again, harder this time.

Finally the lash budged. Her body twitched from the coolness. When Shigure reached down to draw the comforter up, he noticed that the towel she had wrapped around herself had fallen away, leaving her chest completely exposed. Before lingering too long on the two kissable mounds that could fit into his hand perfectly, he pulled the comforter up and tucked it tightly under her chin.

Surprised by his own action - that he hadn't taken _too_ long to look at her nakedness, he lay back against his pillow and wondered why he had become so protective of her like this, treating her like she was some precious flower, not wanting to sully her. This feeling that arose in him was so different, he didn't know what to make of it. But he couldn't let her see, she would probably get even more distant, misunderstanding his behavior toward her as mocking.

He really needed her to understand.

This wasn't a game, because if it was, his heart was on the line. He had thrown it into the boxing ring, without any thought to it being trampled on. In all his eagerness to get her approval.

This was him, exposed, vulnerable, wanting her to see his lover potential, not as the perpetual playboy he had been all this time. She was changing him, although not anything monumental, but bringing out things he thought he didn't have.

He had always been the possessive type, but it now turned into protection. Wanting to protect her from hurt, even from himself sometimes. He was a dog, it was natural, right?

He was feeling so goddamn charitable that he even wanted to give her back to Takeshi, to be cherished and treated respectfully.

…..

That night, he dreamed of the two of them strolling down a street of food vendors, cheerful like a blossoming couple.

...

The next morning, Tohru was the first to wake up, having set her alarm clock to 6:10.

She put her still-damp clothing on and brushed her teeth.

After getting herself ready, she woke up Shigure. Bleary-eyed, he peered at her through one eye.

"Yes?"

"We have to get to the train station in 30 minutes."

Arising from his beauty sleep, he flexed his arms.

"Aiyahhhhh!" Tohru yelled, covering her eyes.

"What?" He responded, shaking his head at her baffling reaction.

"You're-you're—"

He looked down at where she was pointing and saw that he was naked, and… hard.

"Oh, this? This is a natural reaction to –"

Now Tohru was squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands.

"Thank you for looking," he finished, quirking his eyebrow smugly.

Tohru dived for the covers in humiliation. He had seen her tomato red face. Aiyah!

He lifted the cover and peeked at her. "I'm decent now." When she came out from under the covers, he was indeed covered by his grey yukata.

….

Four hours later, they were back in Miyako's kitchen, sipping steaming tea.

"Thanks for taking me on the trip."

"No problem." _I owe it to you. After the things I've done_.

…..

The next day, Tohru broke up with Takeshi. Or rather, indefinite time off to sort some things out.

She didn't tell Shigure.

…..

Several nights later, they spent the evening in tolerable silence, studying. Tohru admired that he wasn't being obnoxious, feet on the desk, tapping his pen, listening to loud music. Now this, she could live with.

"I've slept with a countless number of girls before you_." Some of them one-night stands, others drunk, but none of them able to stand up to you. This vanilla relationship. I crave it._

Is that supposed to make me feel any better? She snapped back in her mind. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, shocked. Why is he telling me this now?! It meant nothing; she was just another girl to add to his collection, probably the most naive, dumb one.

"I don't want you to give _in_ to me just because I'm different, something new, unexplored. I want you to give _up_ for me; give up all your one-night stands, your painful words. Yes, I learned about love through unrealistic portrayals in movies and dramas, but-but it really isn't that much that I expect, being monogamous and kind. If you can't live up to it - I ca-can't be -"

He covered his large hand over her mouth, a scowl on his face. She spun sharply away from him so that she wouldn't have to look into his all-knowing clear eyes. But she didn't leave. No more running from her problems. Let it cut her deep now. Let it all bleed, slay her feelings.

"Squirt, are you really that stupid? Do you really think I can't give up meaningless sex?"

He gently turned her shoulders back toward him, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Holding her face in his hands, he said close enough that she could feel his warm breath spread across her cold skin, "For you."

She looked down at her scruffy shoes, bloated from the thick socks she was wearing beneath. It was a step forward, but not enough.

"Give me time." She said.

At midnight, he willed his eyes to stay open. He knew she had forgotten her keys on her desk, and didn't want her to be out in the cold again. It was always her who left when they had their snits. It wasn't fair to her, especially during this time of year. Next time, he told himself, he would go out if she didn't want to see him in the room. Just tonight, he would stay with her. Shigure's eyes snapped open when he heard the solid rap in the window. His stomach twisted painful somersaults at the sight of her small, frozen self when he opened the door, the cold air instantly waking him from his mindless fog.

After the terms she had set in the afternoon today, he hadn't been able to get her sad, haunting eyes out of his mind. The way her lips had quivered when she couldn't finish her sentence and he had covered her mouth, not wanting to hear her rejection. All of that made his mind fuzzy and illogical, yet he wouldn't delude himself into thinking that she would just accept his answer, and they would be together.

Her teeth chattered loudly before he stepped out of his daze and let her into their bedroom.

She dropped her books by her nightstand and shifted into the bathroom with a handful of pajamas and sweaters. After she came out, she grabbed her stuffed animal off the ground and rolled into bed without another word. Sleep claimed her moments later.

Lying awake in his own bed, he thought. It _did _hurt. He did feel something for her. But was it enough? This feeling of heart pounding, constant ache, frustration over her. Was it enough to satisfy her, someone as idealistic, innocent, cautious as her? She didn't want expensive gifts and ostentatious, profound professions of passion, but love, stability, and honesty. He didn't think he could handle disappointing someone else in his life. Just one little misstep and he could break her. He couldn't do it. He just wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her, protect her. He couldn't even explain it to himself, this _thing_.

It was a constant push and pull in his mind.

….

It had been five months, three weeks, two days, fourteen hours since school started.

….

A/N: Has anyone been in a volatile, love-hate relationship like Tohru and Shigure? Do share! For research's sake!

Thank you **kouga's older woman, librarylady08, and miaboo011**!


	13. Chapter 13: The Answer

Note: Major LEMON. Be warned, if you are offended by scenes of sexual nature, please skip this chapter!

**Chapter 13: The Answer**

For the next week, they passed each other in silence. He stayed out of their bedroom for all evenings for what she could hope was done by his own will and not that of alcohol-induced forgetfulness. She almost always slipped up in front of him - fumbling, shaking, unsteady, proving that he still affected her greatly. She wanted to tell him that she felt something for him. Like him. Wanted to give him a chance… but she also didn't want to be pummeled, taken for a joy ride. But he didn't notice her madness, and she told herself, _forget it_. _He doesn't even understand the struggle I have to fight me feelings. _Her futile attempts only made her heart race for days in preparation for a confrontation, and her skin break out in various red shades when she was in his presence.

She was constantly thinking about how to respond to him. She had broken it off with Takeshi. She did want _him_.

She had though about all the possible consequences, mostly of them ending badly for her. How she'd just fill the spring and possibly summer months before he'd throw her to the curb with an "I'm done with you." They'd go their separate ways and never hear about each other again. She would be left with painful memories of him, played back every day like a broken voice recorder. _I'm finished._ She'd cry and lock herself in her room for days, wondering what she had done wrong. She'd always blame herself for being so blind and foolish. He'd forget her as soon as a new woman appeared in his life.

As long as she didn't open her mouth in front of him again, he wouldn't need to know the answer, and they'd be… rid of each other.

…..

Returning home on Friday after turning in a rather tricky assignment, she collapsed on her bed. She heard a rustle of paper, and lifted her shoulder enough to see what she was lying on. There was a simple piece of notebook paper reading, "I can change for you."

It was no different that what he'd said the previous week. But the "for you". Was it really all she needed? That he could "give up" for her?

She scribbled on the back of the note: "Please come home" and placed it in an identical position on his bed.

….

When she returned from grocery-shopping the next day, she saw him at his desk working hard on an essay, a pebble-sized muscle pulse at his jaw. He had several books laid out around him. She studied him, typing ferociously, (mad writer recluse!) before he noticed her, stopped, and turned, all attention on her.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I can't stop thinking about you. I want you so bad I can't think clearly when I'm in the same room as you. That's why I've been gone this past week. I just want you. I can't explain it." He said directly.

He sounded like he really wanted to get that out. Like had practiced saying that for some time. The words flew out in quick succession, not wanting to miss a single word. It charmed her, a little. Masterful linguist turned awkward first-time confession.

Seeing his slightly self-conscious expression, she added softly, "If you are willing to give up, so am I." _I'm throwing out my ideals and expectations. Because I want you too._

He furrowed his brow, being that he was totally caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to just let him off that easily.

He stood up immediately and walked over to her by the door frame. "Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear, hesitant to leave the heavenly scent that was enveloping him. Straightening himself before her, he saw the pink color blossom from her neck to her cheeks. Her thick lashes finally moved up, her wild eyes captivating him, yet again. They wore a look of worry and fear, and eased it by pulling her in close, melding their hopeful hearts together.

God, this wasn't good for him. He could feel it twitching against her stomach, straining for release. She'd probably hate him now, how he was... always like this. A constant state of horniness. As he was about to move away to protect himself from further humiliation and scaring her, she dropped her hands from his waist, and pressed a palm against his tented trousers. His body soared, as he emitted a guttural sound from deep within his throat. Twitching his hips forward, his cock rising with every passing second, she boldly brought her fingers to the waistband and slipped a button out of its stitch and unzipped him. Seeing the effect she had on him, she swallowed any remaining fear, and again, she ran her hand down the front of his boxers, teasing him. His head fell forward, onto her exposed shoulder, and he breathed unevenly on her hot skin. "You don't have to do this."

Seeing the threads of calmness slowly break and his eyes fill with a sexual need, she pulled down his boxers and saw his thick cock. It wasn't that shocking, she had seen it that time he transformed. But this time, it was waiting for her. Was she prepared for this? Why was she acting so fast? Did she have something to prove? That she was just as seductive, as mature as those women he knew? He growled, "Bed." And sat down painfully, stepping out of his boxers along the way. She lowered herself onto her knees in front of him.

"Are you sure?" _I don't want you to do something you are going to hate me for later_. He asked again, wanting to make sure that she had a way to back out before anything got too serious. He didn't want her to leave after this, angry at him.

Without a verbal response, she wrapped her hands around the length of his cock and ran it up and down in a twisting motion, firmly. Heart beating in anticipation, he shut his eyes so as to hopefully ignore the beautiful, wanton girl in front of him and somehow stay calm enough to prolong this evening's turn of events.

By the time she brought her cautious lips to the tip of his cock, he was already so sensitive; to the point of exploding with a single breath of air, but he kept it together, savoring the moment, imprinting it in his mind, a source of "material" for later studies. She put the expanse of her tongue on the velvety tip of his cock and using her soft hands, moved his cock over it, rubbing, before enveloping it in her hot mouth. Inside, she swirled her tongue around the head of his member, diligently once, twice, before he began moving in harmony with her suction. When she licked the crevice of the tip, his body shivered and he cried out her name. The sensation was too painful for him to handle at this speed. About to tell her to slow down, she ran her tongue the length of his underside, just enough to push him over the edge before taking him as deep in her mouth as she could. Up and down. The variation caught him off guard, rocking his body like no other. His eye snapped open in shock and locked on Tohru, panting hard. He reminded himself to ask her where she had learned that, when he was sane again.

He could feel the rupture coming, moaning "Fuck, I'm coming. Ahhh!" His fists tangled tightly in her hair, pushing her away lightly. It was too embarrassing, so fast. But she stayed. She collected him in her mouth, all of his warm, salty, slightly bitter semen, feeling the thrumming of his cock in her mouth in the wake. He was captivated by his little Squirt, his dark eyes watching her intently. She trembled when his thumb strummed across her lips, catching any fluid her mouth hadn't. She lowered her gaze back to his lap, realizing he was hard again. She looked up, worry etched in her face, thinking she hadn't pleased him enough. He knew what she was thinking and said, "Don't worry. You were perfect. I'm sorry, you know, I came inside your mouth."

That night was Shigure's first restful sleep in two weeks, cradling Tohru in his arms.

…..

The next morning, Shigure was the second to wake up, happy to see that she was there.

Laying beside her, he rolled onto his side and supported his head with his hand. He watched her nimble fingers performing the motions of knitting, the two needles clinking against each other, soothing. It was so methodical, so precise, just like her. His chaste mind soon strayed to those nimble fingers performing other deeds. Those that had brought him into the throws of ecstasy, barely containing himself so that Miyako and the neighbors wouldn't hear. He closed his eyes and pictured her bent on her knees in front of him, holding him as she would a strong pillar during a windstorm, blowing him. It was stamped in his mind. No other instance could compare. The way she responded to his moans, her gentle treatment of his member, had all made it a most fulfilling night. It had been catered to him, only him. She was a quick student, no words necessary; she responded to him, instinctively.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, momentarily distracted from her knitting.

"You."

Frowning, she asked, "Is it something bad?"

"Oh yes, very naughty."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and he wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, his eyes darkening. "You know I react to the tiniest of touches. Don't tempt me."

"No," she said, with a look of feigned horror as she twisted her hand out of his reach.

…

It had been five months, four weeks, three days, six hours, fourteen minutes since school started.

…..

A/N: Whoa, they're moving fast, eh?

Tohru is having trouble understanding what type of relationship he wants. She really wants to please him, thinking that the only satisfaction she can give him is physically.

Tsukiakage: Hey! To answer your question: probably not.

Omnenomnom: That's like a twisted Korean drama!

LibraryLady08: Haha!

Kouga's older woman: Yeah, I know! He's really lost at this point. Tohru threw him a curve ball this time. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Twenty Questions

Note: Enjoy! I had fun in this chappy!

**Chapter 14: Twenty Questions**

The rest of the day he was in a cheerful day. He couldn't get it out of him mind how amazing Tohru was. But his temporary bliss soured when he spotted Tohru and Taro standing in line at the coffee shop.

He saw her cover her mouth modestly to hold back a loud laugh.

Why was she still talking to him? Grrrrrrrrr!

He didn't really understand how she could make up with him so easily. _It's not fair_! And why was she sharing her laughter with Taro, when she should be laughing in _his_ presence? Only _he_ was supposed to feel her affection, to make her laugh, dammit! He thought back to the last time she had told him something personal about herself…

Uh, nothing in recent memory. Probably because they were always dealing with all his troubles. If he was serious about this, he had to step it up. Not just actions, but give enough attention to her to forget about all else. Occupy her mind (okay, not in the Inception way).

…..

"Hi Miyako. I was just wondering, uh, has Tohru told you anything interesting lately?"

"Not that I can think of… except that she's really excited about this personal plot of land that she's developing. She bought all these vegetable seeds before, and she's just starting to see sprouts. She said once they were mature enough, we could eat them."

"Oh, that's nice." Shigure made a mental note: plants.

"Why do you ask me? You know, she is your roommate."

"Just wondering." He said, smiling back at her while reaching for one of her steamed cupcakes.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants."

He went back into the bedroom. Since he didn't really know that much about cultivation and all that gardening/farm stuff, he didn't really know how to keep a conversation going, but at least now he had foundation of soil to start with.

"It's still freezing outside." Tohru said when she returned at 10.

Shigure quickly took off his cardigan and placed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Tohru said, giving him a strange look, before accepting that it was in good intention.

"So how was gardening?"

"Uh, it's called botany."

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant."

"Fine."

"What did you learn today? Was the teacher nice? Did you go outdoors?"

"We learned about inheritance today."

"Oh, like the one my father casually forgot when he abandoned me? I mean, I still don't understand…" He trailed off, realizing that he was turning to the conversation to himself. He couldn't help it. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what she had to say. Damn it, he wanted to know everything about her! He was just talkative, and tangent-y.

Tohru let out a laugh. "No silly, not that type of inheritance. The genetic type."

Moving on to a topic he could converse more in, he asked, "Have you grown anything lately?"

"Yeah, it's a surprise. In a few more weeks, it will be ready for household consumption."

"Yum-yum! I can't wait!"

Tonight's conversation was not so bad. He had finally got her to open up. One point for Shigure!

"Do you have a partner?" It better not be who I think it is. Shigure thought darkly.

"No, we work alone."

"GREAT. I mean, that's good. Independence." He made a little fist pound in her direction. Inside he was happy that she was working alone and not beside some unwanted male attention.

Shooting him a confusing expression, Tohru unpacked her stuff and slide into bed.

"Goodnight Gure-san. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait. We never get to talk, can I talk to you for a while?"

Since when does Shigure Sohma need someone to talk to? He can find anyone in the hallways to chat with. Why does he want to talk to me, in a manner that seems… civil. No hostile teasing or blatant insults, just friendly talk.

"Ok." She responded hesitantly. She wanted to see what this approachable Shigure was up to.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know."

"Hmmm, there's a lot. I have a lot of secrets."

Raising his eyebrow, he inquired, "Oh really now? And I thought you were an open book."

"I am very good at origami."

"I can't even fold a perfect crease." Shigure retorted. Thinking back, she did have a hanging structure of origami birds in her room. Suddenly, he came up with a good idea. "Hey Tohru, do you want to play a game?"

Tohru slitted her eyes. "What do you have in mind? No sexual games."

"Aww man. Never mind them." He paused. "No, why is your opinion of me still so negative. I want to play Rock, paper, scissors. We play 20 times that don't end in a draw. The number of times you win is the number of questions you can ask the other person."

"Alright."

After the 'rock paper scissors' session, Tohru won 13 to 7.

"Wow, you're good. I didn't anticipate that." Shigure said, huffing like it had been a physical game.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I'll go first."

"Shoot."

"Round-trip tickets to anywhere in the world." (T1)

"Umm, I'd like to go to England. To meet my competitor, the author of the Fifty Shades series. I've been doing that for a decade and she get's all the credit! Nu-uh. In actuality, I've been led to believe it's a fascinating city, the heart of modern literature, and the museums that house just about everything."

Tohru turned a bright red at that unmentionable erotica. Shigure noticed and nudged her shoulder gently. "You're a fan of her?"

Tohru shook her head intensely. "No." But I am your fan though.

"My turn now. Who was your first crush?" (S1)

Bashfully, Tohru answered. "You."

"NO. Really? Since when?" I'm not the type in girl's fantasies, shouldn't you have liked someone your own age. Some high school boy? But he was pleased, very pleased. He'd be her first, and her last.

Fidgeting under his deep gaze, she fumbled with the hem of her shirt, nodding twice. "When I first met you."

_Incredible. You surprise me at every corner. Why the hell did I not notice you before. I was a mess. I know it was wrong to only react to you after that night. But I truly care about you. I don't care whether or not you wearing makeup or the most stylish clothing. I just like you_.

"I've got another. What is the quality you most desire in a man?" (S2)

"That's too hard. There's a lot. Sincerity, honesty, trust, patience, humor, kind, affectionate, selfless, reliable, thoughtful."

"Just one, Squirt."

"Fine." She chewed on the bottom of lip, thinking. "I guess it would have to be commitment. You know, the belief in our relationship, always making an effort. It encompasses the rest of the traits. If he is committed, he will do the other things."

Good, because he was definitely committed to her. Everything else could come later.

"What is your favorite book that you've written?" (T2)

"That would have to be the book I'm writing right now." Because it is a permanent marker of the passage of our relationship, its ups and downs. All documented, my flower.

"When will I be able to read it, I mean critique it?"

Shigure teased, "I answer to no one. I never change my writing. That's why Mii-chan is always so frustrated with me. I can always make her see my side and ultimately accept."

"Typical. Your turn."

"Can't think of anything, you go."

"Okay. If you could travel back in time, who would you visit?" (T3)

"My mom." To ask her why she abandoned me when father left us. She just gave up on me, assuming that the Juunishi curse wasn't worth all the love, the effort. She just disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, "But at least she's alive, somewhere."

"She's been dead for a while now. But even before that, she was dead to me."

Tohru could see the void in his eyes. That vulnerability. Despite what he had just said, she knew he didn't mean it. All he wanted was someone to love him at that young age.

But she was here now. All the love that he needed, she could provide.

"Do you want to know how you ultimately die?" (T4) It was the morbid follow up question to her previous one.

"No. Leave me out of that." It would destroy me. I'm not one for sick humor, though I'm sure Hatori would say yes to that. He was always the self-torturing type.

"What is on your bucket list before you die?" (T5)

"All this morbidity. I can't stand it!" He teased.

_To make you mine_. He told himself in a sinister voice. "To make you love me. Forever and ever."

_I already do_.

"What did you want to be when you were young?" (S3)

"A gardener."

Shigure chuckled, thinking of her dressed in obaasan clothing including a wide-brimmed straw hat and holding a… pitchfork. Oh the silliness!

"Hopefully that has transformed into a botanist."

"Yeah, it has." Tohru chuckled too. "Who is the most influential person in your life?" (T6)

"No one. I've been on my own since before I can remember. Though some of Hatori's traits, I wish I had. So I guess, Hatori."

"What is your greatest regret?" (T7)

_You. Hurting you_. But I can't tell you that. I can't bring back those bad times. "Not forgiving my mother before her death." The words had just rolled off his tongue. He hated his mother for leaving him, for sure, but when he heard of her death, he grew sorry. Had he been in that situation, he probably would have left the child too. With no partner to help care for such a child at such a difficult age, mingling with classmates, how would you live up to parental expectations? How would you answer other parents if your son transformed into a dog in class? The humiliation. The stress. The _commitment_.

Tohru was contented to see this forgiving side of him.

"What is your greatest fear?" (S4)

"Being alone."

"Oh Tohru, you won't ever be." Shigure snuggled closer to her side, forcing her arm to lie perpendicular to her body to act has a headrest for him.

"Ow, your head is heavy."

"Of course, so better as to think of dirty smutty stories." He responded with a wolfish grin.

Tohru obliged. "Fate or free will?" (T8)

"Free will. I'm a practical man." I am changing for you. What does that tell you?

"What is the biggest life lesson you've learned so far?" (T9)

"Don't let a chance pass you by, because you may never get it again." She was now drowning in his eyes. He was clearly referring to her, and it made her feel warm all over.

Before she lost herself in him completely, she asked the ubiquitous question, "If you had a million dollars, what would you do with it?" (T10)

"Give it all to you to manage."

"Awww, but really, only you can use it."

"The ten years ago Shigure, before he met you, would probably buy several fancy cars, even though he doesn't drive. The rest he'd probably throw toward themed hotel suites with different women every night. The old Shigure didn't _care_."

Breathless, Tohru whispered, "What about the Shigure now?"

"He is completely transfixed by the woman beside him right now. He wants to know everything about her. He wants to be super nosy about her business, and he wants to sleep beside her every night, it eases him. He would buy her everything she wants, but knowing her and her dislike of wasting money on material goods, he'd save all the money for them in case of an 'emergency' vacation getaway that would involve force if she did not come willingly."

Shigure caught her giggle in his mouth, and licked her straight row of teeth. She loosened up in his arms and responded back, kissing him fervently. Her hands moved to his scalp, curling her fingers into his soft hair. Muffled against the kiss, Shigure asked, "What's your worst trait?" (S5)

"Nice way to run the mood, Gure-san."

"Haha."

"I am very sensitive."

"Yes, I know," he breathed across her ear.

"No, I mean emotionally."

"Oh, I know that do. That's why I vow to keep my mouth closed forever."

Tohru smirked at him. "I bet you can't even keep your mouth shut for half a day."

"Ha, you're probably right."

"When did your seduction of women began?" (T11) She asked, tracing her index finger along the opening of his yukata.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Shock plastered her face.

"Yes. I know I'm not pure like you, but if I could, I would erase everything to be with you for the first time."

"You don't really mean that. That's like 15 years of ab-abstinence. I don't like an author if 'dirty sm-smutty stories' could do that."

"I am lovesick for you. Do you believe in one true love?" (S6) _Because I do. Now_.

"Back to the reign of death and morbidity, if you had the ability to kill someone or bring back someone from the dead, what would you do?" (S7)

"My mom." She didn't deserve to die so young. Especially because she had amended all the problems she had caused when she was young and reckless. She learned her lesson. She had me.

"Superhero power?" (T12)

"Flying. The freedom to go anywhere when I'm stressed or need inspiration."

"I like that answer. Superman, meet Shigure Sohma, the Flying Dog."

Pouting, Shigure said, "I don't like that name. It doesn't sound dignified."

"Flying Canine sound better?"

"No, how about Soh-man?"

"Of course, leave it to you to call your self 'so man'! My last question is: Would you give up true love for anything you desire in the world?" (T13)

"Never."

…**..**

It had been five months, four weeks, three days, fifteen hours, twenty-nine minutes since school started.

…..

A/N: Shigure is a famous romance author, but he didn't even know the first steps to wooing a girl! He's taking his first step! Yeah! I curious to any of your guys answers to any of the questions! Especially "When did your seduction of women began?" (T11) lol

BTW… Storm ahead!

Thank you reviewers. (I am averaging 4 reviews, which is quite depressing. This story is not popular at all. Makes me really sad, but I'm determined to finish it!) Nudge, nudge, it's never to late…

Tsukiakage: Tohru's been reading Shigure's novels… hahahaha.

LibraryLady08: That they did in this chapter… finally!

Miaboo011: HAHAH!

Kouga's older woman: Aw, hope you feel much, much better dear!


	15. Chapter 15: The Conquistador

Note: We all fall down. A lot happens.

I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket. But I wish for Hatori everyday!

**Chapter 15: The Conquistador**

Several days later, she hummed to herself as she organized their bedroom. It was in the afternoon, and Shigure was not home. It didn't bother her that she was picking up his underwear, gym socks, and random snack wrappers strewn everywhere. They were a household, living together like a real couple. It wasn't like the baby project she did in high school, carrying a stuffed animal around with her pretend assigned husband. Though they weren't an official couple, they acted like it. Eating, sleeping, joking, and studying together. Well, sleeping _beside_ each other. They had spent the past evening quizzing each other for a psychology quiz to which Shigure was sure he aced!

As she cleaned the top of his desk, she came upon a leather-bound notebook the size of a small novel. It was tucked between two notebooks. The pages were yellowing and slightly curled from lots of flipping. It said 'The Conquistador' in gold Sharpie. She smiled to herself to think that he had a hobby that wasn't just sex. A secret history nerd. Haha. What else would she slowly uncover about the boy she had fallen in love with just two week ago? When she flipped through the pages, she saw clean columns and rows created by a ruler. What was this for? This was not history. He didn't seem like the type to keep track of numbers of purchases, or…

As she looked closer at his small handwriting, her heart pounded louder. She felt dizzy from the impact of what this diary meant.

They were pages upon pages of girls he had slept with, _fucked_, a sick book of statistics. There was no simpler way to put it. Shigure Sohma scores. Girls of the world, fail. When he had told her he had slept with countless girls, she had expected twenty. Not this many. Pages and pages. Promptly, Tohru flipped to the last page. She had to know.

And there it was, her name, a permanent blemish, an obtrusive reminder that she was a pining idiot. She did not have a time and date yet, but it was waiting to happen. Like clockwork. He had clocked her in. Just an imminent sweet victory for playboy extraordinaire. She had thought it she something special, _different_, she had done it for him, knelt in front of him and pleasured him like that. Her first time. Giving it up to him. Casting aside her fear. And he had taken it as a hint that she would go further. Just another fuck buddy. It was so apparent that she wasn't important to him. And yet somewhere inside her she had hoped she was special – an asterisk, a highlight, a heart, a doodle, a 'The End, Happily Ever After.'

Unshed tears blurred her vision. They hung on her bottom eyelashes like the rain of dark swollen clouds. Moving herself away from his desk, she balanced herself on her chair as she reached for her ratty suitcase that could fit all her belongings. She didn't belong with him. She had known this before, that he used and threw away girls, but somehow, _it_ had blocked out everything. This thing called love. He had been so different. So gentle that night, even asking her is she was sure she wanted to do it. Didn't that count for something? He wasn't like that to other girls…

But only because the instances she had seen him with girls, he was trying to torment her.

So, he probably was like that to all his girls. Wine and dine 'em. Sweet talking, flattery. It was simple to him, routine. A few sweet whispers, caresses, and they were putty in his artist's hands. She was nothing but another flower he picked up on his way to…

Fucking hell.

Tohru was calm as she put away all her clothing and knick-knacks. She took out a piece of stationary paper she used on special occasions and wrote Miyako a simple note:

I'm going to stay with a friend nearby for a while. Projects coming up. I will be back soon.

Tears marred the note, swirling the ink and connecting all the words into an inkblot test. Frustrated, Tohru crumpled it up to start over. _Miyako can't know the real reason_.

She would be back only when he left. _When hell freezes over_. But she loved Miyako and didn't want to worry her. She removed the house key from the keychain and placed it on the counter. Good-bye home of six months.

When she was outside, she ran for Takeshi's home.

…..

He was there, looking worried at her unkempt appearance. She stumbled into his arms, and he just held her. No questions, just understanding. Like a mind reader, he just knew.

He pulled her into the house and into the kitchen. He placed her on a stool and wrapped his arms around her. His warm chest warmed the tip of her very cold nose. She finally felt warm. She hadn't had anyone hold her… since she had broken off with him after the plantation. Yet he was here, in front of her, cradling her. Like nothing had ever happened, like they were still… together.

As her heart beat slowed down, her eyes focused on the surroundings. It was overwhelmingly… rich. She looked down at her dirty shoes and suddenly felt out of place.

"Sorry to bother you. I just needed someone."

"You can stay here as long as you want. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, concern in his voice despite the fact that they were not together.

He offered her some hot tea, and she took it eagerly. Wrapping her cold fingers around the mug made her feel less numb. Takeshi brought over a cozy looking blue sweater and draped it over her slumped shoulders.

"Take my bed right now. I'll be studying in the living room if you need me."

Takeshi seemed to know all cures, no questions asked.

…

That evening, Tohru realized that she couldn't stay with Takeshi. She couldn't just use a wonderful friend as a crutch, especially after she had broke his heart. She couldn't put her burden onto someone else. She had to deal with her love life (or whatever you called that relationship) herself. If she didn't have a home, so be it.

It wasn't like it was her first time.

She had been independent before all of this.

She climbed out his downstairs bedroom and into a rose bush. _Just my luck,_ she muttered to herself, ignoring the red marks created by brushing her arms past the shark-tooth thorns. She walked to the other side of the campus to the edge of the forest. Normally she was afraid to go anywhere that was dark and outside at night. But she needed to get to the greenhouse. She had a private shed to herself, and decided to set up bunk in there. All she needed was a roof over her head. Guided by the moonlight filtering in through the dense canopy, she nimbly stepped over knotty roots and jagged rocks underfoot. Despite the maze of trees – thin and wide, she knew her way there. She unlocked her tool-shed and vaguely made out the thin tubes in the back, her pet plant.

Her white asparagus, growing strong despite their lack of much light. Kind of like herself. Despite not having much, she still grew.

And this would help her grow. Make her more weary and afraid, but also resilient and dependable. Her heart was weak, but her mind was strong. Soon, she would find herself again. Back to before.

She just needed to finish this year. Hopefully start over anew next school year. Maybe patch things up with Takeshi. Make some new friends.

She used her bedspread and quilt as a cushion for the hard cement ground and fell asleep, clutching her tattered hippo stuffed animal, still in her clothing, the suitcase and her backpack at her feet.

…..

He unlocked the outside door and stepped into their bedroom. There lay a laundry basket next to his desk. It was strange of Tohru to not finish what she was doing. Maybe something had caught her attention. Her side of the room was empty. The closets were bare. Her desk was cleared of plant voodoo books. Something was wrong.

"Tohru?" He called out into the hallway. The house was empty.

He saw the note propped against Miyako's favorite cookbook.

What did that mean?

Why would she leave now? Why did she take her stuff if she would be back? Why _now_?

He went back into the room to see if there were clues as to why she had left. He saw the black book on his desk, open to the final page.

_Fuck! No Tohru, it's not what you think. I've changed. That night changed everything_.

…..

She spent the next few weeks a zombie. She stayed in a secret corner on the fourth floor of the library until it closed and she went to her home in a shed. While her grades increased (if that could even happen with her, Miss-Studious), her heart plummeted. Every time she saw a boy and girl together, she thought about him, and her. They had never had that relationship, you know, the holding hands, the flirtatious text messages, the Mission: Woo Her stage. It had been cold to hot. Two nights.

Shigure spent every minute outside of the class (and not failing his classes), looking for her. He expected to see her at the library, but never saw her at her usual spot. He didn't even see her in psychology II, the class they shared together (that he never attended until Tohru persuaded him to, not learning his lesson from first semester). Then again, there were 600 students bright and early in the morning, all wearing black or grey. He didn't know her friends, didn't even know who she spoke to except for that Taro guy, but he was damned if he was going to ask him for help.

_What the fuck does she even do outside of the house besides go to the library_? He thought one evening when he was growing increasingly agitated. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them until it hurt. He had looked everywhere on campus for her – library (of course), empty classrooms, empty labs, empty hallways. He had walked the streets of the college town. Asked everyone he passed if they know who she was.

No one did.

Then he knew. He opened his fatigued eyes. It had been so simple.

The greenhouse. That decrepit place she always spoke to Miyako about, like it was some sanctuary when it was in fact an abandoned place that the botany department took over. Where she was growing all her plants she had told him about.

Having nothing to lose, he decided to check it out tonight. It took him quite sometime to find the clearing in the forest. He blessed his good instinct, but not when it came to avoiding rocks and fallen branches. Randomly, he remembered something. He had passed his psychology final thanks to her. Had he even acknowledged that?

He told himself, if I find her tonight, I'll be different. For real. I'm not going to give her any doubts.

He broke into the greenhouse easily and crept through the overgrown flora. "Anyone here?" There was nothing except the steady hoot of the friendly neighborhood owl in the forest.

He went outside and checked the parameter of the greenhouse. Noticing several sheds, he quickened his pace toward them. There was a light seeping out of the door jamb of one of the sheds.

Would she?

Why was everything she was doing just breaking his heart a little more?

He tried the door, surprisingly it was open. He was happy, yet angry because she cared so little about her own safety. He could have been anyone. It pained him to see her constantly neglect her own wellbeing. Not that anyone else had cared for her.

How could I have not noticed until recently? Here she was, a smart, sweet, thoughtful, beautiful woman, without any pretenses, arrogance, or selfish pride.

Everything had been going smoothly… he hadn't slept with anyone in the past several weeks. Sober, haha.

As he regarded her beautiful visage in the moonlight, he realized his faults. His very many faults. He shamed her for being poor, for being frugal, for being overly caring, for being organized to a fault. He had called her bad names, not stood up for her when she stood up for him, laughed at her.

But that was all in the past.

A frown marred her delicate pale features. "Shigure," she moaned in her restless slumber.

That was all it took. He picked her up like she was a package marked 'Fragile' and carried her home. He could come back for her stuff tomorrow, but tonight, she would be held tightly in his arms.

He placed her on his tatami mat, covering her snuggly, and laid down on hers, void of any covers. He watched her beautiful profile until his eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

He was the first to wake up. He paced the room, not knowing what to do or say when she woke up.

At nine, her biological clock woke her up. She rubbed her eyes. "Is this a dream?" She muttered to no one in particular. He turned from the door and looked at her. Quite strangely.

She pinched her arm. "Ow." She got up, but staggered on her jelly legs.

"I'm leaving. I don't know how the hell I got here, but…"

He blocked her at the door leading outside. "Listen to me." He asked pleadingly.

She was clearly not on his level, just another row in his table, why did he want to want to speak with her?

She said steadily, with an expression of hurt blossoming across her face. "As the lowest possible organism on Earth, no, listen to _me_. Fuck you and your I'm-so-beautiful-it-hurts attitude! I never did anything to deserve this. I am may be poor and worthless and embarrassing, but at least I confronted my feelings head on. I was just beginning to like you, like you _a lot_, but now I'm ready to let that go. The feeling is no where near mutual, because if you did…" _you'd never do such a hurtful thing to me_.

Shigure kicked himself inwardly repeatedly. _Let her know how you feel_. Simple.

"Stop."

"Why stop now? Why don't I get out of your face? Throw myself in a thorn bush. You never have to see my worthless face again. You know, the one that looked to you expectedly after being insulted by your lover's boyfriend? Remember, in the courtyard. Or were you to self-absorbed to see that someone was trying to protect you, help you."

She pushed past him with a strong thrust of her hands and opened the door, but not before she was immediately dragged back into the room and pinned against the door. Using his body has a barricade, he hissed, "Listen to me." Before she got awaken from her sudden shock that he was all too close, too masculine, too virile, his lips were on hers. At first, Tohru just stood there, trying to adjust to the tight space she was caught in. Without thinking again to understand why he was assaulting her lips with such fervor, she closed her eyes, and just felt.

He finally felt her body soften under him, but instead of letting up himself, he got more aggressive. He flicked his tongue across her teeth, and when she opened her mouth for a breath, he moved in, tasting the mint in her mouth. Always sweet-tasting, even in the most dire living conditions.

When she finally cleared her mind and realized that he was claiming her, she pushed his face off hers. He didn't let up, allowing his lips to caress soft butterfly kisses down her neck, until he found her fast-beating pulse and nipped the delicate skin above it. She gasped in surprise and moaned. Despite the wonderful feeling it gave her in the core, making her skin sensitive to touch, she knew it was all to wrong to let a man with a bad reputation get to her.

She gave him a direct shove.

….

It had been six months, one week, six days, and three hours.

….

A/N: 092712 - Bad Shigure! When did he write in his journal…? I was gonna split this chapter but then I thought… I don't want to torture ya'll!

Miaboo011: Thanks for the encouragement!

Kouga's Older woman: Hope the story's making your day brighter!

LibraryLady08: Yeah, thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Relationship Status

**Note: Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 16: Relationship Status**

"I don't want to do this with you!" Her voice crackled with unconstrained emotion, as her body thrummed with exhaustion and numbness. "Did you even care that I slept in a shed because I couldn't take advantage of my one friend? I couldn't stay at his house knowing that I broke his heart, and because of you! None of this makes sense to me, okay? It was better off when I was alone in the forest. No one hurt me. No one made me cry so much."

Why did he hurt her like this? He didn't hurt her by accident. He hurt her intentionally. She couldn't forgive him for that. There were no excuses for him. The way he had ignored her after she stood up for him. Making loud noises in the bedroom to bother her. All the girls in his bedroom. The girl in the library hallway. The mocking affectionate display at the tea plantation. Was she the bane of his existence? He focused all of his energy in making her miserable and feeling like worthless dirt.

"Tohru, please listen to me. I wrote that before I knew you." _It was a stupid bet I made with myself. I was on top of the world when I first came here to relive my college experience, get inspiration, put me in the teenage boy mindset. I could get any girl with my charm. I got carried away. _

_I just added you as another stepping stone for myself. _

_But I realize I did wrong. You are not a stepping stone. You are the other side of the river that I struggled to get to all this time. I didn't care about anyone else. But things changed. You are someone I want to be with. Long term. I want to be there for you. Bask in your loving attention. I want to protect you. I will never push you into another man's arms again._

_Because I know how easy it is to fall in love you._

_I can't leave that up to fate. _

"You never cared about me." The dejected, steady tone in her voice made Shigure feel guilty. It was true, he hadn't noticed or cared about her until the Abyss. He hadn't noticed or cared until she was taken from him by Taro. He hadn't noticed or cared until he lost her.

"I do!" _That's my inherent problem! I care about you too much, more than myself in these recent weeks. I can't sleep, eat, look at another female without being reminded of you in some way and making me sick, because I don't know where you are, if you're safe. You know, last week, I saw a girl in class, that was doing that wiggling hand gesture thing you do when you get excited. I couldn't stop looking at it, because it reminded me of you. How much I wanted you. When you disappeared, I was frantic, afraid that something had happened to you. Do you know I looked everywhere for you? I stayed at the library everyday until two in the morning, hoping you would appear. I walked the streets at night, asking random students if they had seen you. I am the recluse remember? I don't do that. Others flock to me. But I did it for you. Because I can't stop thinking about you. Your beauty. Your safety. Your laughter_.

Her lips quivered as she looked away from his eyes. She wanted to scream 'Prove it!' but she didn't want to put anymore of her heart on the line. She'd done enough.

Cried enough tears for him.

The ache in his chest was overwhelming. He just wanted her to believe him. He could spend the summer proving to her just how important she was to him. He knew he didn't deserve another chance... if only...

"I've got to g-go to class." She said in their momentary impasse, dragging her book bag out the door.

She didn't come back that evening. Rocking back in his chair, he played back the look in her eyes, that wide-eyed, fear of abandonment. He had remembered seeing the same expression in his mom's eyes before her husband left her for another woman.

With a growl, he picked up his journal and ripped up the pages inside. He didn't remember a single girl's name or number. It was a stupid habit he had kept up since his college days. On the final page, where he had scrawled her name, he highlighted a box around the line, and wrote with a Sharpie:

The End.

He placed the now torn book on her pillow with the final page on top.

Hopefully that was enough proof to her.

...

As she studied in her usual spot, she heard a group of girls come in and sit down. She recognized the attractive raccoon-eyed one. Today, she was wearing a low-cut loose cropped top that displayed her enviable assets. They swayed with her every movement as she spoke animatedly. No wonder men liked her.

She could see them pointing at her and whispering loudly. Her sensitive ears listened closely.

"It's her. Shigure's Sohma's roommate. She acts like this pillar of chastity in front of him, but I know she's a slut. She's probably tried, and failed, by the looks of it." They cackled.

Tohru's eyes obscured with unshed tears. Her face burning with shame. It hurt that people she didn't even know had negative judgments of her, and especially because inside, she knew they were true. Her one-track mind had assumed that Shigure belonged to her because of the tea plantation trip and things that had ensued afterwards. But it was so apparent that he belonged to the beautiful, catty girls of the university. Why hadn't she seen before? So impervious to everything around her, she had forgotten his reputation, overlooked his past.

Despite him saying that he could change for her, he couldn't.

He responded to all female anatomy. Why would he stop now? How could he stop? How can you stop when every girl looks at you like you are Tohru sure could not replace them in the looks or experience. She wasn't gorgeous, sensual, alluring. She felt stupid twirling her hair around her finger. Those things just didn't come naturally for her.

"Ugh, look at her. She's, like, in a trance."

"Yeah, it's just a temporary thing for him. The idiot trend."

Unable to endure their continued unfounded judgment, she packed her notebooks and left. Waiting at the elevator, she saw draped grey fabric in her peripheral vision. She prayed the elevator came soon.

It finally dinged.

Shigure looked up, and saw her. Her face bent down, hiding, clutching her book bag close to her chest, like protective armor. He knew that posture. Something was wrong. He had been here all afternoon, only to see her now. Leaving his stuff behind, he ran after her, but the elevator had already closed.

"Fuck!"

Scowling, he scampered down the adjacent stairs, taking two at a time. By the time he reached the bottom, he was breathing like a dragon, just as the elevator doors opened.

He sighed in relief when he saw Tohru standing in the corner, looking miserable.

"Tohru!"

Her head lifted, startled.

Her eyes were rimmed with red, the dark circles under her eyes stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"What the hell happened?"

"No-nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" He didn't want this charades to go on any longer. He didn't want to make her cry. Her previous words echoed in his head. _He__doesn't__make__me__cry_.

He didn't want to compete for her attention. He wanted to be the only one.

In her delicate state, he was able to usher her to the bench outside the library. "Please, Squirt, tell me what is going on."

"Why don't you see for yourself on the fourth floor."

"I can't leave you. Just tell me. Is it _him_?"

"No."

"Is it someone I know?"

When she didn't respond, his blood ran cold. Since his heart had run amok, he hadn't spoken to the guys, except for the occasional basketball game. They didn't know the truth about his personal life.

The could only mean the girls. Girls had a way of knowing everything, a spider web of gossip.

"What did they do?"

"No-nothing." Except remind me that I'm not good enough for you.

"Come with me."

He pulled her up, took her book bag, and slung it over his shoulders.

"I don't want to go back." Tohru said in a small voice in the elevator.

"I'm going to end this, now."

When they arrived on the fourth floor, Shigure asked, "Where were you sitting?"

When she didn't respond, he stalked around the bookshelves. His jaw clenched when he saw her. Her dyed hair knotted in a ball at the top of her head, chatting loudly, no doubt, at someone's expense.

When she saw him approach her, she flicked her escaped hair behind her ear, wet her lips, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"What brings you here, Gure-san?"

"Don't call me that." That's entitled to Tohru! His eyes shot darts as he asked his question. "Did you insult my _girlfriend_?"

Her face scrunched in contempt, as she flicked her well-manicured nails in his direction. "Not that I know of."

"You know, that girl who was sitting near you just a while ago, minding her own business while you insulted her?"

"Insult? Her? That's your roommate. You know, that sulking creature always in your room at the most inopportune times."

"No, that's a _woman_. When you want to talk about something that's _mine_, you talk to me about it. Don't do it behind my back! By the way, don't repeat every word I say, it's unbecoming to see your mouth hang open like that. Keep that for your _men_."

It was like a train wreck Tohru couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Was this the proof that she had wanted all this time?

...

As the girl watched him leave, she muttered under her breath, "Freak." But deep inside, she felt jealous, wishing that one day she could find someone who she meant enough that he would do that for her.

Shigure put his arms tentatively around Tohru's shoulder, enveloping her in his warm scent.

"Did you see that?" He said, with puppy dog hope in his eyes.

Tohru nodded. "You shouldn't have done that. That's probably gonna spread like wildfire and ruin your reputation."

"Stop thinking about others for once. Did that satisfy you?"

He felt her nod.

"Then I'm happy." I only need your approval. "Does this mean we've made up?" He asked, pausing their walk and facing her. He caressed her tear-stained cheek, and then the smile wrinkle when she smiled.

"Good." _I've never had to do this before. But it was instinct, you know. I felt your pain, and I wanted to right it_.

"Then you'll understand what I did for you at the beginning of the school year." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." _You don't remember, but at least you're learning. You also called me your girlfriend. I don't know if it's true, or if you did it to support your stand, but I'm happy. I can live with this._

_Just please don't break my heart again_.

...

It had been six months, three weeks, six days, nineteen hours, and thirty-three minutes since school started.

...

A/N: Is this the last of the angst? Their relationship may be just been patched, but something else is brewing...

...

Haha, it's funny to see you guys are on Shigure's side! Woot!

Tsukiakage: Thanks! I loved your introspective review. :)

Kouga's older woman: Yay!

LibraryLady08: Haha, yeah Tohru was really angry because she cares about him so much.

Miaboo011: Haha! She came to her senses in this chapter, eh?


	17. Chapter 17: Best Served Cold

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading! As always, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 17: Best Served Cold**

As Tohru flushed the toilet with her foot, she heard two muffled voices, one shushing the other. "Shut up, she'll hear us!" The sound of a heavy bag dropping on the tiled floor echoed through the bathroom.

Tohru lifted her hand from the lock, and stepped backward until the back of her leg touched the toilet, because she could see a pair of feet outside her stall. Clearly, there was something wrong. Worryingly, Tohru caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting down on it, until it hurt.

The two girls were silent, as though waiting for her. Since she was going to be late for class discussion at eight p.m. if she didn't leave now, she braced herself and opened the door. Outside, she looked into the black-rimmed raccoon eyes of the girl who had slept with Shigure several times. The one who Shigure had confronted. Today she was wearing excessive makeup that buried her natural beauty. Her skin caked with powder, her lips outlined in deep, blood red. They were conveniently blocking the exit. She was dressed like a thief, black leggings and tight black tank top. But on her, it looked nothing less than striking, her long legs crossed at the ankle.

The girl looked her up and down, her arms crossed loosely at her chest, scoffing purposefully.

"What are you doing?" The girl said in a rather low voice, much different from her usual flirtatious voice.

"I-I'm going to class." Tohru said timidly.

"No, you cunt, I mean with him."

Tohru stood silently, looking down at her scruffy shoes now.

"You think you could have him talk me down like that?"

Recalling that evening in the library, Tohru responded, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that, but I was really hurt and-"

The girl cut her off, "You think I care?" Tohru felt her breath disperse over her skin. It was sweet, like bubble gum. "I can't believe he'd just go with you. You're not his type. After this, he won't even look at you again. You'll repulse him, you and your stupid hair, your stupid bag, you stupid smile, your stupid googly eyes." Her hand brushed the strap of Tohru's bag off her shoulder, her long nail scratching the skin.

The sound of Tohru's bag fallen on the floor reverberated in the bathroom. _ Please make this all a bad dream_.

"Poor girl, you're bleeding."

The girl behind Tohru, closest to the door laughed menacingly. Tohru decided she could either be tangled in this web, or try to break free. She bent down, scooped up her bag, and barreled toward the other bulkier girl. The girl reacted quickly, and pushed Tohru back towards raccoon-eyed girl.

Raccoon-eyed then pushed her against the bathroom stall door, but because it wasn't locked, Tohru fell into the stall, her hip hitting the toilet very painfully. Letting out a cry, Tohru clutched her hip, sitting on the cold tiled floor.

"You deserve this." The girl spat at her, justifying her behavior. The girl took the stall door and slammed it, catching Tohru's upright knee and hand bruising.

Then the girl joined her in the stall and pushed her neck against the toilet seat with both her hands. Despite her thin stature, she was strong.

Tohru pushed back, but her hand was numb and she was in too much pain to do any real damage, especially when the bigger girl joined raccoon-eyed to hold Tohru down.

Raccoon-eyed looked incensed enough to strike her, so Tohru braced herself for the on-slaughter of slaps to the face. Instead, the girl retreated. Tohru opened her eyes just enough to see the girl getting a pair of scissors out.

Tohru was too shocked to scream. And even if she didm this was a deserted bathroom in the corner of campus. Few knew about it. It was on the top floor of the engineering building, it had the best view of the nearby mountains...

Desperate thoughts filled her mind. Even if she got out, there was no way to outrun them eight floors in her current state.

Tohru clenched her eyes shut, unable to stomach the thought of this ruthless girl with a pair of scissors in her hand. If she hadn't felt any remorse pushing a fellow female into the cold floor, she'd have no hesitation to use a pair of scissors.

Bracing for the worst, shivers wracked her body. The pain seemed to grow.

Finally, she heard the crisp sound of the scissors. Cutting.

Her hair.

Her long precious hair. The hair she had let grow since her mom died. The reminder of her mom who use to brush it like it was spun silk, tell her she was the best, most loving laughter. The only person who had confidence in her.

Her mouth was dry and she could only roll the back of her tongue in the sound of 'No.'

Tohru could feel her head lighten immediately, the hair grazing her shoulders as the feel in clumps beside her.

Raccoon-eyed even chopped Tohru's bangs. When she was finally finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

"Fuck, I'm good. Open you eyes." When Tohru didn't, wanting to keep the last of her dignity and not respond to her cruel tormentor, the girl pressed the cold scissors against Tohru's neck. "Do it."

Tohru opened her eyes and stared into a handheld mirror. "This is the face of rejection. Bruised, broken, bald." The girl's cackle rang through the bathroom.

Tohru wasn't exactly bald, her hair chopped any which way, but it was so uneven, that if she fixed it, it would involved cutting everything to even length. Her bangs were two millimeters long.

"I left you a reminder." The girl whipped a single long lock from behind her head to show her.

The girls moved toward the door to talk. Tohru overheard, I'm bored. She's is like a fucking lifeless rock. It's no fun. She was supposed to cry and all that shit. You clean this up. I have a few more words."

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear, I'll cut you deeper. As deep as the cut in my heart."

Tohru nodded frantically, afraid for any more repercussions.

Finally, raccoon-eyed took her belongings and left.

It was only her and the other girl, who said, "Don't touch or look at me."

Figuring she couldn't do much worse that had been done, Tohru lifted herself from the floor, using the toliet seat as a crutch. It was loose, and she almost lost her balance again, but luckily she rose. She hobbled toward the exit, wincing as she felt every shock of pain pulse through her damaged body.

Luckily, no one followed her out, as she had her agonizing descent down. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized that she had forgotten her bag.

She went back up again and waited in the dark until she felt sure that no one was still in there.

Her bag was tossed careless against the wall, some of the contents floating in the toilet, including the phone Shigure had got for her. Tohru lifted it gently and assessed the damage. Luckily, it was only the backside. Maybe, miraculously, it would still work. She pressed the on button, it flickered before showing the red no battery sign.

Gathering the rest of her stuff, including her drenched notes with bits of hair scattered all across it, she left the bathroom as quick as possible.

Passing by the school's bell tower, she saw that it was 10:45.

She didn't know how she was going to explain it to Shigure. He was very perceptive and would not take no for an answer. He had taken it as his job to become her protector, show her that was capable of caring for someone besides himself. He'd done a good job, but knowing him, he would not be able to forgive himself for what happened to her.

She really didn't want to tell him.

It was easier to deal with hurt alone.

She hated dragging other people into her problems. That's why she would have rather lived in the forest alone, that burden her friends and their families.

Sighing, she lifted her heavy feet step by step until she reached the backdoor of Shigure and her bedroom.

She could tell from the concentrated glow beside the window that he was at his desk.

...

It had been six months, four weeks, two days, seven hours, and twenty-two minutes since school started.

...

A/N: 101512 - What some girls will do... I personally have never seen a girl bully (except the bulky one in Hey Arnold!), but I can only imagine how terrible they can be. Girls can be catty, ruthless creatures. Just look at all those tv shows lol. They are SO mean.

Thanks miaboo011, Tsukiakage, Kouga's Older Woman, and LibraryLady08!

I have probably 3-5 more chapters to go before it's over.


	18. Chapter 18: Release

Note: Sexually explicit scene. You been warned. Also, I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 18: Release**

With a wince to straightened herself out, she twisted the key in the lock to let herself in. Knowing she was about to become on the receiving end of an emotional feeding frenzy, she opened the door.

The jangling of the front door caught Shigure's attention. Without turning around, he stuffed his current project into the drawer haphazardly and said, "What are you doing back so late, Squirt? I waited for you in front of the library at promptly 9 this evening, but you didn't come. I assumed you were out with my enemy, so I came home to sulk-"

He spun over to greet her with a joking smile, which turned wide-eyed in disbelief. His hands clutched the back of his chair numbingly. He refused to believe that this was his Tohru standing before him, bruised, scratched, bloodied, clothing torn, hair chopped, trembling. For a moment, the vision of her blurred like an adjusting camera lens before it became stark clear again, focused. His heart caught in his chest as he moved in close to her. His mind was screaming profanities in the loudest decibel, racing to think the worst. He was going to murder the culprits of this horrendous deed inflicted on his flower. Despite the boiling rage building within him, his fingers white-knuckled with fury, his nails digging into his palm as he clenched his hands, he told himself he wasn't going to scream in anger or scare her. The crime had already occurred and the least he could do was be there for her, patient and caring. Support her, not consoling his own shattering, shuddering heart.

She jerked her body when he grazed the small of her back. "Come lie down." He said softly. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I have to clean myself up," she said, barely above a whisper, the corners of her lips dried with blood, caused by her self when she had bit down hard on it. He raised his eyes in concern, but let her proceed to the bathroom alone. Shigure wiped his hands absently on his pants, before following her into the bathroom. Whatever happened he would be here.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. His eyes were dark and turbulent. This person who hurt her so badly wouldn't hesitate to force himself upon her. If he did...

"I-I fell down some stairs be-because it was d-dark." She responded as she closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly to hold back the tears.

Knowing she was lying by the way she was fidgeting and not looking into his eyes directly, and ultimately protecting the undeserving perpetrators of this heinous attack, he steadied his voice so as to avoid sounding angry and confrontational. He put the thought of 'torture' at the back of his mind. It was all his fault. So many jealous culprits who, despite saying to him that they were fine with a one-night-stand, wanted him to themselves. Or no one else.

His long, shaky fingers rose to touch her bruised cheeks. Her skin no longer the rosy hue that he was so used to seeing when she was in his presence, whether out of modesty or embarrassment. It was pale, drawn of blood, only to contrast the bruises, making everything look dreadful. She flinched to his touch.

His eyes flickered with unparalleled hate for those who had done this to her. Using both hands, he brushed the tears that began to fall.

At least they hadn't seen her precious tears. In his mind he thanked the Gods that they hadn't seen her like this. It would have been the icing on the cake for them. She had the courage to not cry in front of those perpetrators! He desperately wanted to hold her small, cold body against his and reassure her that he was never leaving her side again. But his blasted curse prevented it. He picked her up easily and placed her on the bathroom vanity, and he stood between her legs, holding her, as close as he could without their chests touching. He rubbed calming circles in her back as she heaved and hiccupped.

"Who did this to you?"

"No one that you know."

"Okay," he reasoned, "then who else would do this to you. No one else has a grudge against you." You are kind, helpful, shy. No one could hate you. She was still lying, but he didn't want to just explode on her. It wasn't her fault.

"You can try to tell me while I get you cleaned up and into bed. I know you wouldn't want to miss class tomorrow. I believe you have a quiz in Biology."

He started with her top. He lifted her arms above her head, but she tried to snap them down, declining his help. But he persisted, and held both wrists in one clutch as he drew the hem of her shirt up.

He saw the red angry scratch on her shoulder, done by someone with long nails. He kissed the surroundings on the mark before turning to grab a small wash cloth. She trembled under his ministrations.

He wrung it under the pouring water until it was warm and gently dabbed at the wound. He cleaned it up until he couldn't see any old blood. "We'll get a bandage on this later."

"I should do this myself." I'm not worthy of you. Look at me. I'm a broken mess. I can't stand up for myself. Surely you don't want anyone like me. It's pity you feel. Not love.

"Nonsense."

Realizing that she was about to fall over on the ledge of the vanity, when he was washing the towel, he turned on the taps in the tub, checking the temperature occasionally until it was perfect. He checked her body for any other open wounds. He saw no more, instead, several blossoming at different stages - purple, blue, green. He winced, feeling the pain.

Slipping off the rest of her clothing, he picked her up gingerly and set her in the tub. She laid back and closed her heavy-lidded eyes, her breathing labored.

He stripped himself and got into the tub behind her, adjusting her so that she was lying on his chest comfortably. He took a sponge and rubbed some soap on it and began to scrub her body. Afterwards, he took some shampoo in his hands and massaged it into her hair, washing every inch. He kissed the back of her exposed neck up to her ear, where he nipped the sensitive lobe.

Who would cut her hair like this? Why? He couldn't understand any proper reasoning for doing this? It didn't change his love for her in anyway. Who was that much of an idiot to think that he only cared about…

She raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't do it." You don't want me in this state. It's just pity.

She didn't want him to touch her now ugly hair. It looked like a dirty mop, butchered, save for the long strand in the back, a rat's tail.

"Don't stop me. You need this." Someone to take care of you. I haven't been doing a good enough job, and that's why you're like this. Broken in front of me.

This was fueling his pity, she didn't want that. She grasped the edge of the tub to get out, her body immediately feeling the chill, but he pulled her down solidly against his chest and whispered in her ears, "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't have the courage. I don't care about your hair, you know that."

A flurry of different emotions played across her face. He loves me? Those girls said he wouldn't.

After he cleaned her up as best he could, he helped her out of the tub, dried her body, and placed her in bed. Afterwards, he quickly dressed himself.

They laid in companionable silence until Tohru shifted her position to face him.

"Make me forget the pain."

He knew what she meant. "I don't want to do this with you when you are in pain. I may hurt you more."

"No you won't." I can't hurt anymore than I already do. I want to rid the ache of pain. I want to erase the bad things.

"Are you sure about this?" He croaked. I won't be able to stop myself again.

She nodded. Tentatively, he crawled toward her, and over her, placing one leg on each side of her body. He administered several kisses on her brow before moving to her lips. He placed light butterfly kisses on the full upper lip, not wanting to affect the newly closed cut on her lower lip. Tohru however, lifted her head just enough to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth, whimpering as he entered it.

Tohru finally released herself for a long gasping breath, and Shigure's hands slid down to her breasts, gently teasing the sensitive nipples under the pads of his fingers. He rolled the pebbled skin beneath his thumbs.

Then, he caressed down the side of her small waist, until he reached the 'v' of her hips. He could see the expansive purple bruise in the moonlight. As he kissed a ring around the area, she lifted her hips just slightly, in response. He parted her hips enough as his hand reached to the delicate spot.

He whispered, "Please tell me no one raped you."

"No." _Would you not want me if I was_?

Her thighs began to clamp shut, not wanting to face his rejection. She was so unrestrained right now, and the guilt was creeping into her thoughts.

Seeing her warring thoughts, he moved up next to her and delicately wrapped her hair behind her ears. He knew what she was thinking. That he would think she was tainted goods. He wasn't like that. At least not anymore. Not after her. This beautiful, loving, vulnerable creature in front of him. He was glad to know what she still had a dose of dignity left after this attack. Never had his heart felt greater joy. She was still safe from some corruptions of the world.

He easily found the tiny bud and touched it with his thumb to gauge her need. She lifted her hips upward, shocked by the new sensation. Her body was running on overload, every touch giving her a thrumming sensation to counter the pain. Sensing that she was willing, he moved his fingers to the either side of the bud, stimulating it less directly, but receiving no less soft moans from her. His middle finger eased into her depths and felt that it was not wet. Was she ready for this? Knowing that she wanted this, but that it would hurt her in his used his fingers, he moved his face closer to her core, burying his face in between her parted legs. He parted the lips with his gentle fingers. Using his tongue, he licked across the entrance slit, her musky, lavender-soap scent enveloping him, like a dizzying fog.

He licked and sucked the nub, focusing all his attention on the hub of nerves. He found a good rhythm, ultimately sending Tohru into a frenzied mess, grasping the sheets, trying to find something stable to hold on to. When she began to move, he held her in place with his sturdy hands, so that he could keep his tongue on her. As he felt her become desperate, he simply kept his tongue against her hardening nub, letting her grind against it, finding her rhythm. She needed this.

Soon, she could feel the desire tighten deep within her, as she moved against his tongue, faster. When her legs turned weak, unable to hold against her quickening movements, he used his tongue to tease her, pleasure her, make her forget.

She felt the tightening coil beginning to release all its tension and she tangled her fingers into his hair, holding it like an anchor, rocking it to the same motion, as she rode the waves of ecstasy that radiated from her core to her body. As she let out soft moans, Shigure felt his cock painfully digging into the bed. The shocks of the pleasure had her whole body writhing. Her eyes finally fluttered open, looking straight into Shigure's eyes that were devouring her.

He kissed her quick on the lips, and she tasted her own salty-sweet essence. He could see her expression was more relaxed. But his own body had woken up, and now sought release as well, but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation, not when she was like this.

As he moved to her side, his length brushed against her thigh. Her eyes grew big and understanding. "Shigure, I can do it."

"You're not, you just had a terrible ordeal, which we will deal with tomorrow, and you're in emotion torrential rains. Besides, I can fix this myself." He said sincerely.

"I want this." She repeated.

"I don't want you to regret tonight." Because I was a selfish bastard!

He willed himself to leave right now so that he wouldn't regret any of his actions later. He wanted her to remember their first time, not have it tangled in a web of mixed feelings, the cap on a bad memory.

In discomfort, he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him softly. Removing his restraining boxers, his cock sprung out, hard and ready, liquid already dribbling out.

He grabbed the base of his shaft and easily stroked long and steady, occasionally using his thumb to encircle the wet tip for varied sensation. His climax was moments away, as he began to move his hands up and down, faster. His body seized, his face twisted into a look of pain as his warm seed gushed forth, landing on the counter.

Afterwards, as he leaned against the wall panting, and rather disoriented, his mind filled with an image of Tohru squirming beautifully beneath him, he reached to turn on the faucet to wash his hands and clean up the aftermath of his ecstasy.

After he dried himself off, he return to Tohru's side. She was asleep now, her breath rolling in an even melody. _I told you so_, he said in his mind. His arm tightened around her, his hand tucked under her soft, yielding body.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Tohru.

Finally, sleep claimed him too.

…..

It had been six months, four weeks, two days, eleven hours, and thirteen minutes since school started.

….

A/N: 101712 - The story is almost over! Thanks for your support so far.

LibraryLady08: Wait and see... :)

Tsukiakage: Thanks!

Kouga's Older Woman: *hand feeds you*

silverpuppies: Thanks new reviewer!

miaboo011: Confrontation next chapter, in fact that's what the chapter is called. :)


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Longest chapter so far. Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy! Warning: smut. And as always, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

"Tell me who did this." Shigure asked persuasively, kissing from her collarbone to her neck. As he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot below her left ear, she arched her head back, giving him better access.

"Let's forget about it."

"I can't." _I won't let this slip through. You were hurt. Because of me._

…..

Tohru and Shigure walked side by side after their psychology class. She was completely swathed in clothing, despite the humidity of spring. To cover up her bruises. Even after a week, they were still visible. Her power of persuasion had managed to get him out of the comfort of their warm bed and off the class, for one of several times this semester, aside from quizzes and exams. "Come on Gure-san. He's having a review before the midterm." She had pleaded. He finally agreed after a kiss to which Tohru had shook her head and muttered, "Typical Gure" but nonetheless granted. It proved her devotion and steadfastness to his well-being. Despite the rockiness of the past few weeks, Tohru never forgot to put a copy of her weekly notes on his desk every Friday. She really had a heart of gold. It only took him 6 months to appreciate.

...

"He was talking about some interesting stuff today." Shigure said coolly, his arm draped over her shoulder casually.

"He talks about interesting stuff _everyday_. He's my favorite professor. Too bad you missed out." Tohru teased. She immediately stiffened when she saw raccoon-eyed less than 50 feet away. But she let it go, nudging Shigure in another direction.

Shigure suddenly stopped moving, causing Tohru to turn her head in surprise. "What's up, Shigure?" She asked innocently not wanting him to see her uneasiness.

"It's her, isn't it?" Shigure said, connecting the dots in his head.

Instantly knowing who he was referring to, she tugged on his sleeve insistently. "Let's go." She was afraid to linger long enough for the other girl to turn and notice her. Tohru did not want to be on the receiving end of that threat she had received in the girl's bathroom.

"No. I need to resolve this." _You didn't deserve any of it. I won't let this continue any longer. I've caused you to be isolated from your classmates because of your relationship to me and my mean taunting at the beginning of the year. I portrayed you as a naïve country girl to everyone. I didn't know how much I hurt you. I broke you. But now I'm here to make amends. I won't let the rest of your college experience be dictated by bullies and taunts_.

_I'm the only one who can tease you._

Shigure ignored her gentle tugging and stalked toward the girl chatting in a small circle with several people.

"Shigure, please." _It didn't end well last time. Please don't. For our sake. Your reputation. My self-esteem._

Shigure tapped her shoulder impatiently to get her attention in which she turned around with a scowl on her face. "What do you -"

Her face paled in recognition, but she quickly turned to her usual sexy pout. "What's up?"

"I told you to leave her alone."

"What do you mean?" She said innocuously, battering her fake eyelashes.

"You hit Tohru."

"Wow. She told you?" She said incredulously, giving up on her charades. "She shouldn't listen to everything you hear. She's just jealous that I was around you. The silent ones are the worst."

"You're the jealous one. I never said I liked you."

"Someone's been pussy-whipped." eyeing her friends for approval and a few cat-calls. "Who's making the accusations? It was you who came to me first, remember? And again, and again. I was your sex buddy for 4 months. I pleased you and satisfied you every whim."

"It's over. What's done been done. I don't want to have anything to do with you, but if you have problems with me, deal with me. Don't hurt her."

"She got what she deserved."

Inside Shigure was seething, but he kept his calm.

"I want you to apologize."

"Make me." Defiantly, her arms crossed over her chest, which happened to squeeze her plump breasts together. She was well aware of her body. She made a face when she saw a cowering Tohru out of the corner of her vision. She gave Tohru a look that seemed to say. _You fucker. I know you'd tell your almighty Shigure. But seriously. He'll get tired of always having to save you, so precious, so weak. He won't be able to handle it. I know this. He doesn't deal well with clinginess. Look at me. I tried to keep my distance. I told myself that I wouldn't fall for him. It was just a fun fling. But I got lost in it. I feel in love with the Sex God. I wanted him all for myself. And for a while, I thought I did. He called me many times a week._

_But then it stopped._

_Until I confronted him in the library stairwell. He had seemed so… out of it. Being so desperate to get his approval, I'd just offered my body. Like a common prostitute. I usually don't that, despite the fact that Shigure called me a slut._

_For you Shigure, I can do anything. I can give you pleasure._

_I can still affect you._

_Give me a chance to prove it to you again._

_This thing with her won't last. You'll get bored of her. So insipid, naïve, unexperienced. I know what you like in bed. You'll come back to me. You always do._

"Fine." He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her toward Tohru.

Suddenly a guy came at Shigure with a closed fist, connecting with the side of his jaw. Shigure coughed, not expecting that sudden pummel from a stranger. Adjusting his jaw, he gingerly touched the numbing skin as he turned to see his attacker. He was lean, but solidly built. His hair spiked and bleached blond, like an anime character. The tight shirt he wore accentuated his defined biceps, very capable of hurting.

"Don't touch her." The guy said.

"You should have told this girl that yesterday, before she laid her hands on my woman."

Tohru rushed over, screeching, "Shigure!" Her cool hand brushed against his tender jaw, as she separated the two men with her body.

"Stop it." She told him.

Shigure pushed Tohru aside firmly. He went up to the other guy and shoved him in the chest. "What do you have in this? A lay with the school's biggest slut? I'll tell you, it isn't worth it." _ Not with someone you don't care about_.

The other guy, who was just as hot-tempered as Shigure, struck back, starting a fistfight. Tohru continued to yell for them to stop. She tried to intervene again, but Shigure's simply pushed her aside. Shigure's ego was too bruised to hear her. _Why was it so difficult for the damn girl to apologize? Did she even know the hurt she had caused an innocent woman_?

Why were these people so thick-skulled?

...

When Shigure was faced away from her, Tohru finally nudged her way between the two men. They continued to try to hit each other, but Tohru separated them with her hands and a stern look. "Stop it."

Reluctantly, Shigure pulled back, flexing his sore fingers. This was useless. All he wanted to get was an apology from that stupid girl and instead was dueling it out with someone he didn't even know. A silly turn of events. He didn't want that silly girl to get the wrong message, that somehow he was fighting for her.

"I've had enough of this stupidity." If not for Tohru's interference, and fear that she would be hurt, he wouldn't have stopped. He needed justice for her.

The rest of the group booed as if the spurn more action. But Shigure was ready to let his ego rest. He'd had enough of this. Tohru hadn't even wanted this. He could just go back to loving her. That was all he could do at this point.

Love her senseless.

He wrapped his arm around Tohru and whispered in her ear, "Sorry about that untimely detour on our way home."

"Don't worry about her. My bruises barely hurt anymore."

Shigure gently pressed his leg on one of them he had seen on her pelvis the previous night, causing her to wince.

"Liar." He mumbled, nuzzling her earlobe with his teeth.

_I just don't want you to hurt anymore. Not physically, not emotionally. I want you to return to happy, cheerful, loving Tohru from when Yuki, Kyo and us lived together. Even though I didn't see much of you back then, I could always feel your effect revolving in the house. Especially from the cheerful expressions on Yuki and Kyo's faces._

_You changed them._

_And now you've changed me_.

...

When Tohru plopped on her bed to rest, she thought about the incident.

Shigure gave up his pride for her. _He stopped the fight because he knew I didn't want it. He gave up for me. Again._

_He's really changed._

_And this un-explainable feeling is bubbling up within me. I think it's a complication of joy, fulfillment, and love. I can't separate what from what. I'm confused, but the feeling is so good. I think I'm in love for the first time. He was the first to confess yesterday. Now it's my turn._

"Shigure?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"I love you." From the deepest depths of my heart. No matter what happens, I know that you have feelings for me, and I won't let any more of my doubts stop me from loving you back.

You are my first.

And I want you to be my last.

I want forever.

...

"Come to bed with me." Tohru said timidly when Shigure came out of the bathroom. His eyes widened at her blunt request. He pointed to himself in a rather childish manner, as if he was the un-athletic boy on an elementary school playground being first pick to join a team.

Putting her logical thoughts aside, she reached for the hem of her shirt and drew it up her body. Still shocked by her initiation, Shigure stood rooted to the floor. This was the most erotic thing he'd seen so far. And he'd seen plenty of naked women.

Just her luck, she got her elbow stick in the fabric. Seduction fail.

It gave Shigure more time to ogle her firm breasts showcased by her flower-print bra. He gulped in anticipation.

She sat in the bed, her legs to her side like a mermaid, waiting for him, beckoning him like a siren. Anxiety was welling up inside her. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish because couldn't find any words. Maybe she was being too forceful. Maybe he didn't want this. Maybe she had been interpreting his behavior wrong all this time…

Shigure finally shook himself of his astonishment and moved toward her as she fumbled with the bow on the lace edge of her black panties. Saki had gotten it for her as a joke 2 years ago for her birthday. It had made Tohru blush like a mad woman in front of her all her friends. It had been unworn until now.

He kneeled on the bed in front of her. She was starting to feel… very exposed, vulnerable.

Mechanically, Shigure grasped her hand and placed it against the roughness of his cheek, reveling in the softness of her touch. Then, he twisted his neck to kiss the center of her palm. His eyes never wavered from hers, blazing like a fire.

Frozen, she watched him. His impenetrable eyes were closed, his dark lashes fanned across the smooth skin. She was glad for this, because she would surely lose all reason if she looked into them.

Her stomach was flip-flopping nervously, and she was afraid her weak stomach was going to erupt in anticipation. It wasn't the most romantic thought, but it was the truth.

This was going to be her first time.

He leaned forward to the crook of her neck, and nuzzled her neck with his soft lips, causing her to arch backward, gasping.

"I'm going to make you mine," he murmured, dragging his lip along the shell of her ear teasingly, before nipping the vulnerable flesh of her ear lobe just enough to get a reaction from her. The sound of her sharp inhale shot straight to his cock.

"Oh please." She cried.

Shigure wasted no time in undoing the clasp of her bra. When the straps slid over her arms, she shivered, for it felt like an extension of his caresses, faint, yet lingering. He untied his yukata easily and shifted over her. She watched the feral look in his eyes turn soft when she bit her lower lip. "Don't be afraid." The warmth of his body, the sharp planes of his body, and the jut of his hipbones, all made her dizzy with expectation. Her eyes shifted all over his body and her toes curled into the bed sheet.

He placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone before leaning back to stare at her before him. Her expression was a concoction of love, fear, and anticipation. And being new to this whole 'love' thing, he didn't really know how to soothe her. He knew how to put these things into writing, but not really in this moment. All knew he was that she was beautiful lying before him. He couldn't stop himself from drinking in the sight of her before him, every curve and dip of her body, heaving divinely, wanting him. It was torture watching her, like he would explode if he had to prolong the wait of having her any longer.

He palmed the tender flesh of her breasts, which molded perfectly in his hands. _Mine_. He dropped his head to her lovely pert breasts and took a hardened nipple in his mouth. He suckled and laved the bud until she moaned in pleasure before moving onto her other breast. His lips curled into a possessive smirk to find her falling apart so easily to his touches. She had almost leapt off the bed when he pinched her dusky nipple. He hadn't even begun!

When he moved away, her body protested, her hands instantly wrapping over his backside (surprisingly over his buttocks) to draw him back to her, her nails digging into his skin, leaving small crescent marks in their wake. He relented and kissed her back passionately while his hand darted blindly toward the nightstand. He opened it and took out a small packet. Keeping his mouth tightly clasped on hers, he tore the packet open impatiently.

"Put this on me." He growled.

"Huh?" Too dazed to comprehend his words, she looked back at him puzzled. She felt boneless and lost in a fog of need.

As her vision focused, she saw him dangling a condom in front of her. She blushed intensely.

Sensing her hesitation, he took her hands and brought them to the hem of his briefs. Cautiously, she slid the fabric over his hips and down his thighs. He lifted his knees and finished the rest, tossing the undergarment into the growing heap on the ground. His mounting erection was painful, but at least not confined to tight fabric anymore. She gave his erection a stroke from the underside to the head, causing him to groan in distress. "Not now. I need to be inside you." He knew there first time was going to be hard and quick. He was going to most likely lose himself the instant he was inside her. But he reminded himself that he had plenty of time to make it up to her. To pleasure her until she chanted his name like a mantra. Until she climaxed over and over again. He removed her hands from his aching appendage and placed the condom in her fingers and guided it down to his straining cock. He helped her loosen the sheath before placing it over him snugly. He quivered when her fingers grazed his throbbing cock. She looked up to him for approval and he kissed her deeply.

He slid one knee between her thighs, pushing her legs apart. He pulled her panty down her legs before slipping his middle finger into her slick folds to gauge her desire for him.

He growled, "You're wet." This was going to be perfect. They didn't need to use any lubrication. Everything he was waiting for. His patience was going to pay off. How long he had yearned for her. Denied his growing attraction for his beautiful, innocent, loving woman.

He guided the tip of his cock to her entrance.

"It's going to hurt for a bit. But it'll be over soon, I promise." An instant later, there was a sharp pain tearing through her as their bodies joined. Shigure caught her sharp cry with a kiss. He waited patiently for her to accommodate his bulk before plunging deeper.

Seeing her eyes squeezed tight, he moved his hand between her legs to lessen her pain. Skillfully finding the tender nub, he rubbed his finger over it. The pain seemed to cease as he teased her sensitive clit, causing her body to quiver, tremble like a leaf, move impatiently to match the unhurried pace of his thumb. As the tension in her body diminished, he began to move inside her, excruciatingly slow at first. Feeling the culmination rising faster than he had hoped for, he began to thrust faster, harder; the friction almost unbearable. In his haste, he slipped out of her for a moment, and she felt her body whimper in disappointment at the loss of contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him back. Swiftly he directed his cock back into her sweet depths. He continued to drive into her in a hurried pace. Her exquisite tightness was going to be the death of him! He was going to come, before her pleasure! But he knew this before he had even started. He could not be a gracious lover tonight. He had waited too long.

Feeling his own orgasm forming, he buried his face into the curve of her neck to stifle his scream, to save them from the embarrassment of their enthusiastic love-making.

He felt the world around him shattered into a thousand pieces as he came, and despite wanting to revel in the sheer pleasure, he forced himself to keep focused and watch his beautiful Tohru as he thrust into her as he finished. The wanton expression on her face made her want to capture this moment forever. She was so... free. He caught himself before he collapsed on her, his legs reading to buckle under the physical fatigue. His thumb continued to rub circles around her tender clit until her hips lifted off from the bed to match the rhythm of his finger. She felt the familiar feeling of her core building, building, until she orgasmed too, her body a complete puppet to Shigure's ministrations.

As their heavy breathing subsided, Shigure withdrew his spent cock from her pulsing core and rolled over beside her.

Tears glided down her cheek silently when he looked over at her. "Hey, hey don't cry." He said, wiping the wetness away and brushing her rampant hair away from her face. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't pleasure you."

"No, it's not that." She said, hiccupping.

"Then what is it, Squirt?"

"It _was_ perfect." I'm glad it was with you.

He gathered her into his arms, never wanting to let go again.

...

A/N: 120712 - Shigure doesn't start to see his own problems (verbal demeaning Tohru before) until he has to deal with others like the raccoon-eyed girl and her guy friend.

Is this the end? Or the climax (no pun intended)?

What is the most popular fanfiction pairing in Fruits Basket?

...

Miaboo011 – Love ya! Thanks for your support.

Kouga's Older Woman: Agreed. :)

Tsukiakage: Shigure's definitely changed. I love a vulnerable Tohru.

LibraryLady08: Oh who would have thought a domestic, loving Gure?

Guest: Definitely. So evil.

Eau de toilette: Thanks new reviewer! I am a big fan of angst and dysfunction. I find this in my favorite ship: Draco/ Hermione from Harry Potter. Haha. I have read so many good stories. I can only aspire to be that good. Thanks for your kind words!

VampLover109: Hey newbie! Did you see Breaking Dawn yet, as a vampire fan? Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20: Finals Week

**A/N: Last chapter was a good place to end the story. But a few reviews pushed me over. See how easy I am to please? You guys earned this chappy! If I get good response, I'll be motivated to write more! **

**BIG LEMON WARNING. Muwhaha.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 20: Finals Week**

He leaned against the wall, simply watching Tohru sitting at the kitchen counter eating what looked like a bowl heaped with ice cream.

"Are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Shigure asked, incredulously.

Tohru spun around in her swivel stool with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. There was a dollop of cream at the edge of her lip. Shigure just wanted to lick it away… She timidly nodded, and much to her chagrin, he responded smugly, "Ravenous after a night of lovemaking."

Tohru frowned in a joking manner.

"As was expected. Because of my skill." He chirped gleefully.

Shigure closed the distance between them to stand between her knees. He tilted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. Her mouth was closed, but under his relentless force, her lips parted. He slipped his tongue inside to find hers. His hands drifted up to brace her face, holding her firmly as he explored every spot of her mouth. She was submissive under his tutelage, responding to him readily. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders to bring them closer. When he finally felt her tension ease, he scooped her up in one fluid motion so that he was sitting on the stool and she was straddling his lap. Tohru tucked her head into the crook of his neck to regain her senses. The wind had been knocked out of her in that one moment.

As he began to unbutton her shirt, he murmured in her open mouth words that sounded more like pure sensual sounds to her innocent ears than any logical words.

He finally pushed her shirt off her shoulders and quickly slipped off his yukata with a shake of his shoulders. "That's why I wear a yukata. Easy access." Tohru blushed when she finally caught his meaning. He wasn't wearing anything beneath his grey yukata. His body was alabaster white, almost translucent. She traced a wayward vein along the inside of his forearm until her eyes met his chest. He wasn't exactly firm like a bodybuilder, but that had never been her interest anyways. He was perfect, firm to her touch, with a good amount of muscle in his arms. As long as he could lift her, that would be enough. He found the sensitive spot below her ear and brushed his lips against it while his hands slithered up her thighs to shove the obstructing material of her panty. Finding to impossible to remove it one piece without lifting her from his deprived cock, he tore the flimsy fabric away. He growled, "They need to make zippered underwear if they want me to stop destroying all your undergarments."

She shuddered when his finger tickled the entrance of her sex. Feeling the moisture on his fingertip, he immediately shifted his uncomfortable position. It happened to poke Tohru and she jumped. "What did you expect?" Shigure sulked.

Tohru looked down at his hard, throbbing cock – it was overwhelming and straining for attention. Her hand floated down to touch the soft head of his length.

"Tell me you want this." Shigure said with a serious look on his face.

Tohru nodded urgently, her eyes hooded and wanton. "I want this."

"Want what?" He teased, wanting to make her beg. Wanting to see her completely under his control.

"You."

"Me what?" He persisted.

"I want you to make-make love to me."

"And I want to be inside of you." He told her. All logical thoughts melted away.

He wrapped his hands around her bottom and lifted her up to impale her on his needy cock. His face contorted into a look of pain as he drove into. _So tight_. Pushing himself to the hilt, he kissed her roughly, dragging his teeth across her lower lip before suckling the receptive skin. She felt like she was on fire. Every part of her body tingled.

"Ride me." He said thickly.

His words caused a red hue to stretch across her skin. She remembered months ago she had seen a girl in their bedroom "riding" him eagerly.

She bit her lip nervously, not sure what he expected of her, and afraid that asking would ruin the moment.

Shigure, finely attuned to his little flower's reactions realized that she didn't know what to do and let out a hearty chuckle.

He nuzzled her throat. "Let me show you." He cupped the underside of her thighs and lifted her enough so that he could move a little beneath her. He began a slow, torturous pace, sliding in and out of her at an angle that allowed him to go as deep into her tight core as he could. When it got too difficult for Shigure to continue in this position that allowed him little control, he paused, his cock suspended inside her hot depths. He was breathing heavily, beads of sweat appearing along his hairline.

Tohru made a little motion to mimic the movements he had moments ago. "That's it," Shigure coaxed. He moved his hands up to her breasts to pull and play with the hard points of her nipples. She felt her clit rubbing against his length, causing her to move fervently until she could feel a not-so-distance pleasure unfurling within her. "Oh Kami," Tohru sighed before she felt her body beginning to seize with the most shattering, blissful tension. Shigure watched her closely; writhing on his lap, only the sound of her heavy breathing and the slap of their skin together filled the morning air. She felt her second orgasm course through her body like a fierce freight train. She rode out the small aftershocks until it became too painful and she cried out in pure bliss. When she finally came back down from her earth-shattering pleasure, she locked her legs around his waist, clinging to his body.

He lifted her. "This won't do." He bought her down the hallway to their bedroom. He put her carefully on the edge of their mats before starting up a rather brutal pace. _It's going to be over too soon. Again. _He told himself much to his chagrin. Feeling his pleasure moments away, he warned her, "I'm coming." She whimpered when his hands grabbed her hips forcefully to hold her still as he plunged into her.

A final thrust of his pelvis, and his world shattered into a million glass shards, breaking him. He opened his eyes to memorize the look in her eyes. Tohru could almost read his usually unfathomable eyes. He looked vulnerable. Like he had lost control for once. As the last of his seed gushed into her, he kissed her hard.

Tohru was shocked to realize that she had unraveled him so profoundly.

Xxx

After some companionable silence which allowed the pleasure to wash over them, Shigure leaned up against his forearm and traced a delicate finger over the horizon of her body. She squirmed under his teasing touch. His finger was awfully cold against her heated skin.

His lips encircled her hard nipple again, sucked, laved until she was bucking again. He held her down, as his lips traveled to the top of her lovely pert breasts and kissed it hard, even biting the thin skin roughly, leaving a mark on her. _Mine_.

Just as his finger reached the apex of her thighs, where the dark patch of curls covered her virtue, his cellphone rang. "Fuck!" He shouted as he removed himself from the mat to snatch his phone of the shelf.

"Shigure Sohma speaking." He answered gruffly.

"Oh Mii-chan. What are you doing calling me so early?"

"_This is the first time you've answered my call in 6 months! You've been MIA for the past year. The media, the press, your fan clubs have all been hounding me about your whereabouts. Your fans are eagerly waiting for your next book, and they're about ready to storm the estate and question all the other Sohmas, maybe even hold a few hostage. I've stuck with the story that you're taking a sabbatical, but they're not having it. Since you're successful inception a decade ago, you've written 2 novels a year, and now you've just left them cold. I can understand why they are reacting this way. You're like a drug. You bring closeted sexual fantasies to life. It's like your in their beds, pleasuring them, and they can't live without you."_

"Mii-chan, spare me those unnecessary details. I'll come back when I'm good and ready!"

"_Have you written anything? At least we could submit a teaser."_

"I have, but it's all top-secret."

Shigure moved the phone away from his ear when heard Mii-chan screaming a series of… words. _Quit… forced… pick up the dirty pieces… Smut empire falling down the drains_…

"_Listen. There is a way to stop all this nonsense. If you show up to the Tokyo literary convention for a little meet and greet. Headline: The Elusive Shigure Sohma, Prince of Smut, returns. It'll be no longer than half a day. All the top literary agents, press, up-and-coming novelists, VIP guests, fans will be there. You just have to drop a few buzzwords about your latest tale, and you're set. That'll hold them off for the next half-year or so."_

"When is it?" He replied dispassionately.

"_Two weeks. Friday through Sunday. It would be best if you signed up for Saturday, biggest crowd."_

"Fine. Can you arrange for two tickets out of Nagoya international and the hotel stuff?"

"Two?" Mii-chan questioned. She was always on top of the latest gossip, even though she had no one to share it with.

"None of your business."

"Alright. I'll find out eventually. Keep your phone on. I'll call you with the details."

Shigure ended the call and kneeled beside his little flower. Her eyes were wide is inquiry.

"Where are you going?" She asked timidly, her heart racing.

"_We're_ going to Tokyo."

"Huh?"

"Since I haven't published anything in the past year. My fans are getting impatient. I'm kind of fallen off the Earth. Mii-chan wants me to go to a literary convention and let them know that I'm alive and well. And tease them with a taste of my next story." A evil glimmer shone in his eye.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course. School ends next week. I'm sure Miyako won't mind us storing our minimal stuff in her empty garage."

Tohru blushed. She hadn't really thought about Shigure's "real" life and how she would fit into it. He was already settled. And she was the extra piece. This wasn't like a relationship with a boy her own age. It would be them exploring possibilities together, starting a life together. Instead she was moving into his life.

She didn't really belong there. He lived unique lifestyle. Mostly hermit. But then there were the parties, galas, conferences, expos, and the ubiquitous limelight. He was surely an eloquent speaker. He had fans eating out of the palm of his hand at the end of the event. It was like a bright light that just took over a party with his charm and charisma.

And what was she? Just a hermit. She didn't really have the personality to mingle with strangers and be open and lively. She was shy and unsure of herself.

"Whoo-hoo," Shigure said, waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Sorry. Of course. I'd be honored to go."

He kissed her on the head, "I got to go to the library to write an essay for my Gothics class."

The next week flew by. They helped each other to stay awake and cram all the knowledge they could into their brains. After her last final on Thursday evening, Tohru was exhausted. She curled up on the sofa and listened to the kettle boiling.

"I've made a jelly roll. Would you like some Tohru?"

"Yes please. That sounds delicious."

As she rose from the sofa, Miyako told her to rest. "Nonsense, I'll bring it over your poor girl. You were up all night."

"I'm going to miss you." Tohru said.

"Me too. But don't worry, I won't be alone. I'm going to stay with my daughter Michiko indefinitely to help her out."

Tohru immediately perked up. "Great!"

"I'm excited. It'll be my first trip to the States."

"Be safe Miyako and keep in touch."

"Of course, dear. I've noticed that you and Shigure seem to get along fairly well these days. Are you happy?"

Tohru's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm happy." _He makes my heart flutter. I can't believe it's real. I've fallen in love for the first time. To none other than the most successful erotica author Shigure Sohma_.

_It isn't going to be easy. But I love him. He's worth it. We'll face it step by step. Together._

xxx

A/N: 12/18/12 - Happy holidays!

I will leave you with a teaser:

_Shigure had barely acknowledged her since she arrived in this large ballroom. Only a nod with a raised eyebrow when she first came in. She was a wallflower, standing numbly by the snack bar chatting with someone close in her age. But the young waiter was busy, and had only a few moments to spare. Tohru felt like it had been hours. Her legs were sore but she didn't want to sit for fear of ruining her silk dress. But asking the hors __d'oeuvres__server the time, she politely said, "8:30." Meaning that only an hour and a half had passed. _

"_I've noticed you standing all alone here. Did you come with someone?" Asked a mellifluous voice behind her_.

Please leave a review!


	21. Chapter 21: Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 21: Dirty Little Secret**

Tohru slept on the short flight to Tokyo. Feeling well-rested, she kept her eyes wide open with amazement at how sophisticated and rushed the big city was. The subway station was extremely clean, and the businessmen all seemed like carbon-copies of each other – dark suit, sturdy briefcase, eye-grazing onyx-black fringe that was disheveled after a long day's work. It was past midnight, but the streets were still bustling with life. Plenty of young couples holding hands, sharing food, smiling adoringly at each other. The lofty high-rises and colorful plasma screens contrasted the pushcarts along the streets selling vibrant trinkets and fragrant night snacks. While the city looked futuristic and modern, there were also touches of a rich history if you looked beyond the surface. Tokyo was like an onion. The further you stepped from the main streets, into cramped alleyways and dim-lit side-streets, the more you learned about this worldly city. Tohru put it on her bucket list. _Explore Tokyo deeper._

"Tohru, I'm going to get yaki omo (yellow sweet potato). Do you want one?" Shigure asked when his stopped mid-stride in front of one of the pervasive food carts.

Tohru nodded and licked her dry lips. "Can I also get bottled water? I'm parched from the flight over."

While Shigure waited in line, Tohru explored the adjacent food stands. French crepes, takoyaki (fried octopus balls), grilled corn, fried chicken kabobs, taiyaki (griddled sweet cakes)…

The air smelled delicious. A mad scientist's concoction of sweet, fried, and savory. Despite her mind's protest, Tohru's stomach won. She couldn't resist and stood in line for the taiyaki.

"I'll have the 1 adzuki (red bean) and 1 bacon/egg taiyaki." Tohru assumed that Shigure would want the bacon version, since he was such a Western breakfast lover.

When she picked up her order, Shigure approached her from behind. "Looks good." As they swapped snacks, Tohru almost lost her balance on the large pinecone-sized yaki omo. They laughed at her clumsiness.

"Mii-chan booked us a hotel in a prime location. It won't be like our previous trip at the "maid" hotel." Tohru reddened at the thought of their "first night" together in a hotel.

The hotel lobby was very sleek, with water cascading down a slate wall into a small pool behind the counter. Everything else was white, from the seating area, to the chandelier, to the bell-boy's uniform. It was almost blinding.

"Here you go sir. Please take the elevator to your right."

"Thank you."

The room was luxurious. It was white themed as well with subtle accents of black and silver. There were two rooms. The bed and full bath with a balcony. Then there was an obscured glass sliding door separating it from the sofa and desk area and another smaller bathroom.

Tohru hurried into the bathroom as Shigure began to speak. "Mii-chan informed me that there is an after-party tomorrow night. I would be so humbled if you could come with me."

"I-I …" she trailed off, mid-pee.

"Don't worry. Mii-chan contacted a local stylist who will pick out a dress for the occasion and drop it off tomorrow afternoon."

He thought of everything.

"Alright. Thanks. Tell Mii-chan thanks too."

_Only Mii-chan doesn't know. No one knows. It's still my little secret_. "Now, the two of us need to get some shut-eye. It's going to be a long day."

When Tohru came out of the bathroom, Shigure was already dozing in the middle of the bed. Tohru tried to nudge him over, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, she wrapped the covers tightly around him and made her own bed on the couch.

"Goodnight, Gure-san." She whispered before flipping of the nightstand lamp.

Xxx

The following morning was like clockwork. They were awaken by a morning call at 7 am and were out the door at 8. A discreet taxi was already waiting for them at the roundabout in front of the hotel. A short while later, they arrived at the convention center. Shigure signed them in at 8:30, and handed Tohru a VIP pass. "There, now you look like a genuine fan girl. Now move along, I have my rabid, but loving fans to appease."

Tohru spent her time exploring the other booths and learning about the up and coming genres and talents. There were four zombie apocalypse novels coming out which seemed rather morbid yet quite fascinating. She stored those in the back of her mind.

At noon, there was a delicious buffet service. Shigure was seated with a bunch of other authors, and a few lucky girls, while Tohru was left to find her own place. He didn't seem to notice her pass his table. Tohru found a table with an older woman and initiated conversation. After some pleasantries, Tohru dug into her wakame seaweed salad.

"What are you here for, Etsuko?" Tohru asked.

"Shigure Sohma. I've been a fan since he started. How 'bout you?" The woman replied as she daintily swirled her miso soup.

"Eh, me too. I'm new to his stories though." Tohru was rather shocked the woman was not embarrassed of her love of Shigure Sohma novels. They weren't exactly prose.

"What's your favorite book?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm. I would have to say it's a tie between Frozen Love and Midori's Secret. Well, I also really liked Return to Peach Blossom Hill. Nevermind the other two. Return to Peach Blossom Hill is definitely my favorite. It's a classic love story between well-to-do girl and a poor peasant boy. He was actually the first mainstream author to twist the gender roles. Authors up until then had always written rich, arrogant guy, and poor, wholesome girl. It was before he started writing all his more kinky stuff. That's why I still consider him a romantic."

Afterwards, the two women explored the rows and rows inside that large conference hall. When Etsuko got in line to get her book signed by Shigure, Tohru made an excuse to use the bathroom and meet up with her later. Tohru did not want to be seen lurking around Shigure's table. She was sure he didn't need the distraction.

"I'm tired and I'm going to head back to my hotel to get some much-needed sleep. I woke up at 4 am to catch the train here. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru. It was a pleasure meeting you, dear."

"Likewise."

The rest of Tohru's time was spent exploring every booth.

"_Hello everyone. Today's event will end at 5. Please gather your belongings and proceed to the exit by 4:45. Have a pleasant evening. Tomorrow's festivities start up again at 9. There are 6 remaining VIP tickets. A line for these tickets will open tomorrow at 8 am."_

Xxx

Tohru saw a long sheath on the couch and knew her dress had arrived. Next to it there was a shorter garment bag which she assumed to be Shigure's. She withheld herself from taking a peek at his outfit. She wanted to be surprised at the party. Heart thumping wildly, Tohru unzipped her garment bag to see a first sliver of turquoise. When she finally unveiled the whole gown, she let out a little gasp. It was beautiful, even lying flat on the sofa. Next she opened the shoe box to find a pair of killer nude heels. The last time she had wore heels was to the Abyss and they were platforms borrowed from Miyako. These weren't platform.

Uhhh…Tohru wasn't so sure…

But she also didn't want to disappoint, even at the expense of tripping and falling flat on her nose. Ouch! She thought.

Tohru immediately took it into the small bathroom to change. She was alone, but as giggly as a schoolgirl. She'd never been the dress-up type, opting for plain, comfortable clothes. But this occasion brought it out in her.

Luckily she brought her minimal supply of makeup, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. Having never really used them, nor practiced, it took her several attempts to get it just right and not look gaudy or cheap. She used Maki Horikita, her favorite actress, as her inspiration.

When she came out, she noticed that the other garment bag was open and the suit gone.

"Shigure?"

No response.

_Shigure must have come by and dressed already_.

Xxx

With time to spare, Tohru paced around in front of the television frantically. Afraid to wrinkle or damage the gown, she stayed standing until finally it was 7.

When Tohru entered the room, all eyes were on her. She didn't notice though, as she raked over the room looking for Shigure. She caught him in a throng of people who seemed captivated by what he had to say. He was gesturing animatedly before pausing to stare back it her. Completely in awe. But it was a quick reaction. A hesitation in his actions. He didn't linger long, causing Tohru to worry her bottom lip.

But he noticed. He was quite taken with his little flower all dressed up. The dress looked like it had been intentionally picked so as to not attract attention to her. Like a trash bag to cover her body. But in fact it did quite the opposite. It was a sweetheart neckline turquoise silk gown with sheer silk from the top of the sweetheart neckline to her neck. It was very protective. The surprise was her back. It was a completely sheer panel all the way down to her waist. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun and she wore no accessories. She excluded an ethereal elegance. But all Shigure wanted to do was ravish her. _Mine_.

He kept his watch over her all night. She stood quiet and unassumingly by the snack bar, her back facing him, talking to the young waiter. She seemed quite at ease, but he could tell from the little things that she was nervous in these crowds, the way she wrung her hands, nodded too eagerly. And all he wanted to do was to stand by her side. To show everyone who he came with. To show that she was claimed for. _ Mine._ He had to resist leaving his chatty companions to sweep her up into his arms and carry her into their bed and making passionate love to her until nether one of them could move. Mii-chan had forcibly reminded him to mingle with everyone to ensure that he would not be forgotten. Remind them that he was still the King of Kink.

And to _not_ show that he was taken.

_Whoever you wanted to so eagerly bring along to Tokyo, don't let them know you're with her! There will be serious backlash from your fans. They would eat her alive. You remember before… _

_They know you as the playboy writer. Don't jeopardize all that you've worked for_!

Shigure hid a smirk after seeing Tohru scarfing down large piece of tempura in a fleeting moment of solitude.

"Hello Gure-san. Long time no see." Whispered a seductive low voice near his ear. He turned his head enough to see a beautiful face. _She_ hadn't changed at all, her willowy figure and delicate pixie features. She had cut her hair to shoulder length, and it grazed the top of her ruffled neckline. Getting his full attention, she continued, "I didn't see you circulating all the popular events this year. We didn't get to 'meet up' like we usually do."

Hanako Izumi was a famous editor. Most in the literary circuit knew her personally or knew of her reputation as straightforward with her opinions and a near perfect success rate. Any book that passed through her hands was literary gold. The few that she had selected from the ever-growing sludge pile always turned up on the bestseller's list. And she was as beautiful as she was successful. Men loved her for her beauty, wit, and independence. Yet somehow, she only had eyes for Shigure. Despite never being in a public relationship together, they definitely had a physical relationship. Any time they met, they always ended up tangled in bed sheets in some plush hotel room. He had liked her. She took what he gave. Which depending on his mood usually wasn't enough for most women.

Tohru gazed over at Shigure talking familiarly to a beautiful brunette and instantly felt a tingle of jealousy. They were standing very close to each other. Her sleek hair cascaded in waves down the side her face and she had a slit in her black dress almost to her pelvis. It showcased her enviable legs. He was famous. It was expected of him to know a lot of beautiful women. She had only hoped none would show up tonight. Her mind was coming up with all the worst-case scenarios. It was so unlike her…

Shigure had barely acknowledged her since she arrived in this large ballroom. Only the faintest nod with a raised eyebrow when she first came in. She was a wallflower, standing numbly by the snack bar chatting with someone close in her age. But the young waiter was busy, and had only a few moments to spare. Tohru felt like it had been hours. Her legs were sore but she didn't want to sit for fear of ruining her silk dress. But asking the hors d'oeuvres server the time, she politely said, "8:30." Meaning that only an hour and a half had passed.

"I've noticed you standing all alone here. Did you come with someone?" Asked a mellifluous voice behind her.

Tohru twirled around haphazardly to see a tall man before her. He had a sparkling smile and cute dimples and looked to be in his mid 20s. His hair was slightly ruffled and he had some scruff, making him look rugged. And very handsome. "Yes."

"Shouldn't he be accompanying you everywhere, to keep such a beautiful girl close?"

Tohru blushed and shock her hair. "He's busy."

The guy smiled pleasantly. "Then let me be your guide tonight."

His hand stretched out to greet hers. "My name is Ryo."

"My name is Tohru, nice to meet you."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a student."

"So am I. A student of life."

Tohru chuckled lightly at his remark.

"In all seriousness, I am an editor."

"What is your specialty?"

"Non-fiction. Now I know what you're thinking, 'that's the boring stuff'. But there are actually a lot of gems. Real life experiences can be just as interesting as fiction. I mean no magic or dragons, but still pretty damn exciting. It seems like you're new to all this. Let me give you the abbreviated guide to all these people in this room."

Tohru nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

That stately gentleman over there with the rimless glasses is Yosuke Ando. He is a popular mystery-thriller author among older generations. His book My Lovely Vengeance was turned into a movie several years ago. The woman to his left is…"

Tohru listened intently. This world was indeed like a web. Everyone seemed to know each other.

"Do you see that pretty woman in black beside Shigure Sohma? That is Hanako Izumi. Rumor has it that they are an item. I mean it's not official, but whenever they show up together to events, at least pre this year, tabloids always called them out on it. They are the perfect match – smart, beautiful, enigmatic."

Tohru tried to hide the dismay in her eyes by looking down at the floor. She now felt like she wanted to disappear. Suddenly the dress felt wrong on her. All this for nothing. His former flame was back. She was everything he was.

Female version of Shigure Sohma.

"You don't look so good, Tohru. Do you want to go onto the balcony for some air?"

Not sure if she could even say a proper sentence without choking on her words, she followed her companion's long strides to the balcony. He held open the door for her to exit.

Surprisingly there was a small quartet playing peaceful music to the few people on the balcony. The view of magnificent Tokyo lay before them.

"Tokyo in a nutshell," Ryo murmured, absorbing the bright lights beneath them.

Unable to resist sitting down, Tohru finally sat down on the bench. What a relief for her stiff legs!

After looking out to all the high-rises and skyscrapers for twenty minutes and regaining her senses again, Tohru turned to Ryo.

"I'm glad to meet you."

"Me too." He replied. "Would you like to dance? I mean, that is if you are feeling better."

"Yes."

He pulled her to her feet. As soon as they stepped in with the other couples, Ryo lead Tohru. He was a good partner, moving slow enough so that Tohru could catch up and enjoy herself. There were a few missteps but Ryo was very patient and kind. _A sweet guy_.

Lost in their dance, neither of them noticed the man standing near the dance floor. When the song finally ended, the man cleared his throat beside the dancing couple that was flushed with adrenaline. "Excuse me, may I?"

Xxx

A/N: 1.1.13 - Muwhaha. Good place to stop. Tension brews…

Happy New Year!

LibraryLady08 – thanks!

Kouga's Older Woman – hope you enjoyed!

Eau de toilette – it's like you read my mind! "… Tohru will have to deal with Gure's lifestyle and other things" Yeah, Tohru's definitely feels like she doesn't belong in this life, while Shigure molds into it perfectly. Shigure better make it up to her!

Miaboo011 – this chapter doesn't really resolve the cliffy… but the next chappy will be up soon!

MAX-FANG-FAN – hullo newbie! Good you see that you enjoy the story!

Heidilynn – thank you dear!

Asixua – cool username! Does it mean anything? Thanks for the compliments!

Omnenomnom – I feel honored to have made you cry. (uh, that sounds awkward… haha)

Phenylephrine – So glad you found the story! It's a great feeling that the story got your attention even though you aren't a Shigure/Tohru fan! Thank you dear! What is your favorite pairing?


	22. Chapter 22: Backwards

**A/N: Fast update because I couldn't leave you all hanging! **

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 22: Backwards**

Shigure burned with acidic jealously. It was scalding the insides of his throat to the point where he could not utter another word that wasn't completely callous and horrible to the other man. To prevent his hands from acting on their own accord and grabbing the other man by the collar and shoving him against the hard wall to berate him, Shigure clenched the fabric of his trousers to the point where his hands were white.

He could see nothing but the way Tohru's dress clung to her curves. The way her body had so effortlessly glided with his. Her soft smile attuned to his words.

Without even giving the other man a chance, Shigure slid between them, his pale hands taking Tohru's, and led her away to the empty bench.

Frustrated, Tohru wiggled her hand out of his tight grasp and teetered backwards, only to bump into the bench and sit down. "I'm tired of this!"

"Every time something fortunate happens, you come and ruin it!" She seethed. Her eyes were glassy, and her cheeks red from the humiliation of being led away like some insolent child. Strands of her hair had also escaped the confines of her hair-band. They whipped the sides of her face, only making her appear more beautiful to him…

All she could see were his faults. It was wrong in so many ways. He could just cavort around with a beautiful woman while she was forced to watch and fume in silence? If this was how all famous people behaved, she was proud to be _un_-famous. This was an extremity of his teasing, and she couldn't take it anymore. She got up to leave again, but Shigure grabbed her wrist firmly to pull her back down.

Shigure's eyes locked onto Tohru, his nostrils flaring as he tried to contain his jealously and distaste for the other man who was still on the balcony, staring in awe at them. He could sense the other man somewhere behind him, just waiting for him to mess up so that he could snatch Tohru right up. _That bastard_.

Shigure had followed them out to the balcony after seeing the turquoise tail of her gown coil sensually around her legs before darkness enveloped her. _A whisper of silk around her enticing body that only he had touched. Explored. Worshipped. Oh how he wanted to tear the insubstantial cloth from her body in the privacy of their bedroom before ghosting gentle caresses all over her overly sensitized skin. _He had hoped to finally get a word in with Tohru before the night continued. He had barely spoken two words to her since the day started. He was excited to finally get her alone. He wanted to tell her that this whole night, he had only thought about her. He had wanted to throw away Mitchan's words of caution. But then he saw her in the arms of another man, and his fist clenched into tight balls. He saw red.

How could she so carelessly allow herself to be entangled in some other man's arms?

Then, he was determined to punish her. By pleasuring her. Reminding her that he was the only one who could hold her. Touch her. Please her. His only goal was to erase that bastard's memory from her mind. It was a blessing that she hadn't been tainted by his lips yet. He'd stopped it.

"Why did you dance with him?"

She shrugged. "Because he asked me."

He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him, enough to show intimacy to those that lingered on the terrace. He didn't care anymore about them. Staring calmly at her glum face, his heart ached. Why was she so angry?

Huskily, he whispered, "Let me remind you who you belong to."

Bending his head, Shigure kissed Tohru passionately, slipping his tongue into her gaping mouth, tasting the sweet honeydew on her tongue. "Is this what you wanted him to do to you?" He asked crossly.

She kept her hands by her side, just for a moment to relish his touch, before pushing him away. "No." Her lips were moist and swollen from his rough kiss.

"Why are you so angry? Because I interfered with your plans with him?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'm not _yours_." To use and throw away. I'm not some possession that you keep stashed beneath the floorboards. Even if I was, why won't you take me out to play? You brought me to this event. Yet you didn't speak to me at all. My emotions are being tossed back and forth.

"What do you mean you're not _mine_? I had you." He trailed off in a whisper so that only she could hear.

Tohru blazed with anger. "Is that all it's about? So you can just add me to your book?!"

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"But I'm still just a statistic. A fucking piece to add to your collection!"

"You are not." Shigure said firmly. This was so exasperating. Why didn't she understand. Tonight was his "bestselling author" façade.

Tohru moaned in irritation. "You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

With all her might, she shifted backwards and left the bench. She stormed off the balcony and out of the room. Looking left and right for the best place to go, she found the elevator. She pressed the down button to no avail, and in her blurry-eyed rage, she went to the stairwell. Instead of going down, where Shigure would probably go to look for her, follow her back to the hotel room (which she left the key to behind in the room), she went higher.

On the tenth floor, she found a similar balcony to the one she had just been on. She found a seat on the empty bench and stared into the city lights. She was like a lost little girl in the big city. She didn't know how to hold onto Shigure in this type of world. Especially when it seemed like every corner he took, he was trying to avoid her.

Xxx

In the warmth blanketing her, she fell asleep on the wood bench.

When she woke up, her anger had subsided quite a bit. She was still angry, but she didn't want Shigure to send out a fleet to look for her. Solemnly, she headed back to the downstairs. Much to her surprise, Shigure was in the lobby, gazing at the elevator. Beside him sat Ryo.

Upon seeing his runaway lover, Shigure approached her. The heated tension between them was visible by the onlookers, a scattered bunch of tired tourists waiting to be assigned their rooms.

"Where did you go? Are you okay?" Shigure pulled her into an adjacent seating area, away from the prying eyes of the tourists.

Tohru nodded, feeling small. Shigure's voice rang with worry.

"Good. Now, answer my question. Why are you so mad at me?"

"You were with _her_!"

It took him a while to realize who she was referring to. "Hanako? She's just a friend."

"Like you expect me to believe that. I hear things too, you know. I'm not just some rag doll you can drag around. You invited me here, yet you barely acknowledged me all day. At least tell me that you planned to do that! What do you expect me to think? Am I just a substitute? That –"

Shigure chuckled. So this was what it was about. A little jealousy…

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you like that."

She hated herself for showing weakness again. She had never been one of those crying types. But with Shigure in her life, it seemed like the amount of tears she had cried in this short time equated all the tears she shed in her all life till this point. She blinked back tears before shutting her eyes for good, willing this nightmare to be over. She just wanted to be back on her tatami mat in Miyako's house. Alone. Unbothered.

Shigure maneuvered them into the shadows and clamped his hands on the sides of her face. His tongue ran along her cheeks to taste the escaped tears caused by him. Tohru winced, opened her eyes so that she could prevent any more unpredictable behavior from him, and tried to shake her head free of his grasp, to no avail. She stood, ready to leave, but his hands pressed her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down.

"You will listen to me." His dark eyes flashed with something that looked like determination, making Tohru afraid to object again.

"Please don't think ill of me. I meant you no harm. All night I wanted to leave this pretense and return to the hotel room with you. I only want you."

"Then why were you with her?"

"She is an old friend-" he began.

"One that you slept with!" Tohru interjected, unable to contain her resentment.

"How do you know?" He questioned, releasing her. Who was planting seeds of doubt…?

"That confirms it." Tohru took her chance from his momentary setback and fled the scene. "I'm just a dirty secret of yours. Something to play with until the real thing shows up! How could I have overlooked everything! I thought you could change!"

Ryo called out to her just as she entered the revolving doors. "Wait up, Tohru!"

She turned to her savior and said, "Thank you for tonight. You made it all bearable. I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ryo nodded in understanding. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me tomorrow."

"Will do. Thanks."

Tohru half-expected Shigure to follow her out. But he didn't, and she felt rather distressed. Since when had she turned into some leech who needed a man to complete her? She had always disliked those girls. _What a hypocrite_, she thought.

She huffed and walked a block to the hotel they were staying at. After a long talk with the front desk, she was able to get a room key. When she got to their room, she stripped out of her beautiful gown and hung it in the closet. She made her bed on the sofa, brushed her teeth, and went into a fitful sleep.

xxx

Hours later, Shigure returned, drunk. After that terrible climax between them, he had felt out-of-sorts and (unlikely to ever admit) vulnerable. _ Did Tohru really think he didn't love her? That he had go to another woman? That she wasn't enough. Clearly he wasn't demonstrating to her that he was completely involved with her, only her. In it until the end._ _No matter how bad things got. She was the woman who saw him. Not just as some bestseller on a pedestal. He was normal. He had faults. Plenty of them, she had had accepted them._

_And now his past was here to ruin his future. Her words 'I thought you could change' remained in his mind. _

He unlocked the door with a swipe of his room key and sauntered into the dim room. He noticed that she had kept a light on for him. Always thoughtful. And of course, to prove that point, she was sleeping on the couch.

He shook his head regretfully. Should – have – ran – after – her. I'm a coward.

He wanted to tell her, like an eager little schoolboy that he had avoided Hanako for the rest of the fruitless night. She had hinted many times that she was horny and wanted to be bedded, but he just laughed if off self-deprecatingly. _I'm not good enough for you, Hanni_. His words slurred, but his faculties still functioning properly. In the end, she had gave up and left the bar half an hour earlier than him.

Unsure that he could carry her weight safely to the bed, he sat on the ground, still dressed in his "to the nines" trim black suit, beside her. His head resting delicately on the edge of the sofa, like she had once, so many months ago…

Soon, he was asleep.

Tohru woke to a loud snore at the crack of dawn.

Trying to rise, she felt Shigure's head near her stomach. She huffed, "Leave it to him to end up drunk and unaware of his surroundings!"

She struggled out of the heavenly couch and prodded Shigure. He grunted. She gathered him under his arms and tried to pull him to the bed. "Let's go." She heaved.

He woke and mumbled ,"What?"

"You fell asleep in the wrong place! You have a big day ahead of you!"

Still recovering from his hangover, he pulled her along with him when she pushed him onto the soft bed. She tried to get out of his reach, but he didn't nudge. "Stay with me."

And despite her uncertainty, she stayed. He looked almost helpless in his sleepiness. There was something childlike about the way he had tugged her shirt before his hand grasped her small waist. She loved him with all her heart. There was no doubt. But everything, starting from the lonely wandering in the daytime, to the passive glance from him at night. To the beautiful woman he spoke to with familiarity.

The culmination of last night. It seemed like he didn't care about her. She was just a companion for this trip, someone he could project his feelings, doubts, charisma on. But her heart ached with hurt and love for him. She couldn't deny it. But his past, she couldn't forget that. It was a painful thought when she thought about being 'just another girl' to him. She wasn't anything special. Just a plain schoolgirl who pined after Shigure Sohma, the greatest smut author in Japan. _If you could give me a thimble of the love I have for you, you would have at least hesitated to speak with Hanako. But you were so comfortable with her, catching up like the good old times. She is beautiful. Any woman would feel threatened_.

_Even after all this time, I am still that insecure girl._

Eventually, the sun peeked in through the slit in the curtains. Tohru got out of his hold to ready herself for the day.

When she came out of the restroom, Shigure gazed at her from the bed.

Tohru asked, "Did you have a restful sleep?"

"Yes." With you by my side, of course. I've gotten so used to you by my side at night.

_I don't know why you think I don't love you. Didn't I already confess to you? I've never bared my feelings to anyone. But I want to make sure you know how I feel about you. You are mine, body and soul. I can't stand the sight of you with another man. I wanted to tear his fingers off for putting them on your pristine skin. That must mean something deep and profound, right? I've never been that angry and jealous, enough that I wanted to harm him physically. You do this to me_.

_You bring out the worst in me._

_And the best._

Xxx

A/N: 1.2.12 - Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review! Sad that nothing's been resolved after they found each other in other people's company. But at least Tohru's realized that she is madly in love with Mr. Possessive. :)

And you remember Mitchan's words from the previous chapter:

_Whoever you wanted to so eagerly bring along to Tokyo, don't let them know you're with her! There will be serious backlash from your fans. They would eat her alive. You remember before… _

What happened before…?

Stay tuned.

Thanks Miaboo011, Phenylephrine, and Kouga's Older Woman!


	23. Chapter 23: Collision

**A/N: Hello again. Continuing the chapter a day trend… Warning: Extreme Lemon. Angsty, twisted chapter.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 23: Collision**

"Ready to go to Round 2 of the convention?"

"Um, I was thinking about exploring Tokyo instead. If that's alright with you, of course." Tohru replied politely. Devoid of yesterday's wrath, she seemed oddly calm. Like she didn't really care. And this really angered Shigure. He wanted her to scream, tell him what he had done wrong. Tell him how to fix it. Make things normal again_. If things had ever been 'normal' between them_. This nonchalance was deafening, simmering rage. He knew she was hurting. It wasn't that emotionally dense.

"Uh, sure."

Fuck me. He thought. That was not the reply he wanted to give. He wanted to shout at her, 'Out with it!'

Tohru managed a weak smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, which were still somber. She lowered her head, unable to look at him anymore. "I guess I'll see later tonight then."

"I guess so."

Shigure the cowardly dog. He had never been good at dealing with problems. And he hated that he wouldn't have anyone normal to talk with about all this competitive performance between the best in the business. He hated these events. It made him sick to think of all the artificial relationships. He loved writing, but hated all the promotional, scandalous shit. Once bitten, twice shy. He had gotten caught up in the parties, the drinking, the girls, the one-night-stands. _And then it happened_… He admitted to being a haughty bastard, but even he had his limits. He didn't try to be someone he wasn't, but these people were. Everyone was so false, from the editors to the reporters. They put on fake smiles and forced laughs. They wanted to get on your good side. They always wanted to liquor you up. Get the scoop on you. The secrets. And throw you to the wolves.

And Tohru was the light at the end of all this. She was real. Truthful. Loving.

xxx

Dressed in a striped boat-neck shirt and khaki pleated skirt, Tohru boarded a public bus. It took her to Harajuka Station. She remembered Hatsuharu mentioning the cool street fashion there. He said he had dressed up in a cow costume set, including a silver bell. But no one even gave him a second look. Because everyone was dressed up. It was like a fantasyland. From cotton candy-inspired dolls to gothic lolitas to sailor-pirate boys. It was art, the wild shapes, gradients, the textures. People buzzed around her, oblivious to her. A European couple mistook her for a Japanese schoolgirl cosplayer and asked for a picture with her, in which Tohru agreed enthusiastically, partly because she didn't know how to translate the truth to them. She did her cutest winking-one-eye expression with her tongue sticking out, though she did not feel cute at all.

At nine, she finally arrived back at the hotel lobby. Her eyes skimmed over the adjacent bar, and she saw Shigure there. He was in a booth with none other than Hanako. She had one arm draped over his torso, and the other one running through his hair. After all, they understood each other best. Being in the same line of work and all.

Tohru averted her eyes from the beautiful couple, as though she had been caught spying on an intimate scene, voyeur that she was.

Her heart sank even further.

She went to the room and packed her stuff noiselessly. The word 'betrayal' kept flashing in her mind. She took out a pen from her purse and wrote on a notepad that she didn't feel well and would be staying with a friend in Tokyo. After a few errors, tear stains, and way to shaky handwriting, she ripped up the notes and decided she'd just leave.

Simple.

xxx

"Shigure, your room is 499, right?"

"Yesssh," he responded, his words slurred, as he held onto Hanako in his drunken stupor. She unlocked the door and pulled him in. "You're heavy."

Bringing him on the bed, she removed his shoes and undid his yukata. Seeing this golden opportunity to get what she had wanted for nearly a year, she bit back her niggling doubts and pulled down his sunflower boxer-briefs. Crawling between his legs, she wrapped her soft manicured hands around his flaccid cock. Her hands glided effortless along the ridged skin as she lowered her head for a taste of him. Immediately, the blood rushed straight to his penis. He jerked his body when her tongue ran across his seam and tasted a drop of the colorless liquid that seeped out. Then, her warm mouth enveloped his rising cock and took it as deep as possible, his enormous size stretching her. Holding the base of his member, she pressed the head against the inside of her cheek. Shigure suddenly groaned and thrust himself deeper into her cavernous orifice. She held back the need to gag and instead reveled in the power she had over him in this instant. Despite being unable to breath, since her nose was nestled in his pubic hair, she stayed around him, surrounding him.

_It had been too long_…

When she finally came back up for air, she breathed deeply, filling her lungs before plunging her greedy mouth over the head of his length. She could feel wetness pool at the juncture between her legs, and she clenched them tight to staunch that tightening feeling. As she sucked him single-mindedly, she felt his cold hands grab beneath her arms and pull her up along the length of his torso. Remembering that he had told her to never brush her chest against his, because he had kidney problems, she sat down on his pelvis, his groin pricking against her bottom. Lucky for him, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She positioned herself over his throbbing cock and impaled herself on him in one fluid movement. It was a slow and torturous descent which she blamed on her lack of physical relationships for almost a year. Inch by inch she moved until he was completely inside her. She moaned the word,_ baby_. The walls of her vagina shuddered at the new awareness of something large and foreign. The wonderful sensation of fulness made her delirious with heady desire. _I'm whole_. His eyes were closed tightly as she squirmed over him, relishing the way her body accommodated him. She could feel him hard and insistent inside her. _We're meant to be_. The slick sound of their bodies rubbing against each other was heavenly, making her feel even more shameless than she already was. No one knew she was such a hedonist. She only showed this side of herself to him. _I'm going to be the one to change the long-time bachelor Shigure Sohma. Before he knows it, he'll be in love with me. Again. I'll make the best wife. _As she felt the tightness inside her begin to mount, she thrust herself onto him deeply, urgently. She cried out desperately, "Fuck me. I need you now!" He grimaced in his trance, still lying there stiffly. In her urgency, he slipped out of her, much to her chagrin, in which she quickly put him back inside her. Filling her. While one hand was pressed against his chest to steady her self, the other was rubbing her clit fervently in the same rhythm that she was riding him. She was massaging the small center of nerves so fast that it started to hurt, but she didn't stop. She didn't care. She needed this.

Then she felt it. The streak of sheer pleasure shoot within her, making her body writhe against his keenly. She cried out, tilting her head back to blot out the yellow spots that seemed to distort her vision. She continued to pulse around him, and despite how hard he was, he didn't move within her to completion. When she finally came down from her height of pleasure, she gazed down at him. His eyes were closed, but judging from the tightness in his mouth, he was present.

Feeling emptiness when she withdrew from him, she knelt between his long legs, liquid dripping between her shaky legs. As her own orgasm subsided, she focused her attention on his steely cock. She wrapped her hands around the bottom of his length and began to move in a twisting motion, while her lips were enclosed around the head of his penis. Her tongue traced various patterns over his velvety skin, tasting the heady essence of their combined fluids. He began to thrust into her face fervently.

As the tension building inside him was about to release, he moaned loudly, "Oh Tohru… please!" He finished inside her. The juice trickling down the seam of her mouth, dribbling down the side her chin. She licked it all up as best she could.

When she sidled up against him, he was already snoring.

She harrumphed. Not even a 'thank you.' And to cry out another woman's name! Blasphemy. She blamed it on his drunken state. Oh well. She'd forgive him. It had been mutually beneficial. And this showed that he still cared for her. He had gotten hard, after all.

xxx

Meanwhile, Tohru tried to warm herself up in the freezing room. It was the only room she could afford in this part of town. It was a seedy motel in a good location that still hadn't been demolished yet. It was next to the elevator, with a broken heater and only burning water. It also had a terrible musty smell of cigarettes and mold. And there were loud banging noises from the old pipes in the walls. She felt so cold. And just her luck, she hadn't packed anything warm. Even in her exhaustion, she couldn't fall asleep.

She couldn't stop replaying the image in her mind. It was so obvious that he didn't care about her despite his words. She had caught him again. His actions proved otherwise. He had always been good with words. It was easy for him to mask the truth with a string of sweet nothings. She'd fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

_Wake me up.._.

xxx

A/N: 1.3.13 - Tohru doesn't want to bring it up. She'd rather wallow in her own sorrow. Shigure can't apologize because he isn't sure what for (and because he just _doesn't_ apologize). And it seems rather late for that now, after he spent the night drunk and taken advantage of by Hanako, who doesn't know why Shigure suddenly stopped showing interest in her. She decided to bring it upon herself to 'solve' things. Uh-oh.

Hope ya'll enjoyed.

Preview of next chapter:

_"What are you doing at my home?"_

_"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"_


	24. Chapter 24: Rebound

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 24: Rebound**

A streak of sunlight cast over her face woke her from sleep. Despite the discomfort of the scratchy sheets, she didn't want to get out of bed and face the new day. Her desperate pleas that 'it was all a dream' didn't seem to work. She still felt terrible. Like someone had punched her in the stomach.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the tub taps. When it was full with the scorching hot water, she let it all drain out to kill off any bacteria in the bacteria-laced bathroom. Then she filled the tub again. After letting it cool for a while, she dipped her toe in to test it. Deeming it okay, she stepped into the tub and let the hot water soak her poor soul and alleviate her worrisome mind.

An hour later, Tohru drained the cold water and dried herself off. Feeling much better, she packed and checked out.

She sent a short text to Shigure while she waited by the bus stop.

_Goodbye_.

He didn't answer her back. She hadn't expected him to. He was after all, probably sleeping beside beautiful and smart Hanako Izumi.

She wasn't sure where she'd go, since her friends were out of the country. She couldn't really contact Takeshi, since they had ended it rather badly. And what could anyone do anyways? They were all very far from Tokyo... Maybe that guy Ryo she had met at the party? Except it felt strange to take up a stranger's offer. It felt like she was taking advantage of his kindness. But of course she would eventually pay him back. He had said he lived in Tokyo. If only he could help her settle somewhere for a while or make some quick money. He probably knew the area well. She didn't have enough money to buy a train ticket back. She did not credit card. And her savings were in an envelope under her tatami mat in Miyako's house. This was a disaster she could not have foreseen.

Alone and stranded in Tokyo.

xxx

Shigure woke up to someone's thigh draped seductively over his lower half. He moaned in delight and traced a finger up the length of her leg until he reached her... she was completely naked. Ooo, his Tohru was turning into a naughty vixen, she hadn't even wanted him to ever see her in her floral underwear! What a change.

With his eyes still closed, he reached out for her head and guided his lips over her soft hair. Only it smelled awfully fruity and artificial. Tohru's always smelled like sunshine...

His eyes opened in horror as he saw Hanako lying beside him with a creeping smirk forming on her face.

She moved in close to him, nuzzling her head under his chin. "Ready for another round?" She said seductively, tilting her head back to kiss his firm jaw.

It was like his heart stopped beating. What happened last night? He had been drinking with several fan girls and Hanako. The fan girls left because their parents had set a curfew for them, leaving him with Hanako. Who proceeded to buy him several more drinks... rendering him...

He didn't want to ask her the words. Afraid for the answer. Sex. That was what it had always been about for him. Reckless. Unemotional. Unattached. But now, he was supposed to be in a committed relationship with someone he genuinely cared for.

The truth hit him.

He'd betrayed Tohru. Sex was love-making between them. It was passionate. It made him feel alive to be inside her, making her moan to his thrusts.

But he'd betrayed her. Not mentally, but physically.

xxx

Tohru approached the hotel counter. "Hello. Can you tell me if someone by the name of Ryo has checked out yet?"

The young woman replied, "I'm sorry miss, we are not allowed to give out personal information about our guests."

"I understand."

Seeing Tohru's dejection as she was about to turn and walk away, the girl whispered, "If he is checking out today, he hasn't done so yet. I don't remember that name. So if you wait in the lobby, maybe you'll see him on the way out."

Tohru nodded and thanked the girl profusely. She went to the seating area where Shigure had dragged her the previous night.

It faced the streets and Tohru stared out blankly for a while when she saw no one in the lobby checking out.

And suddenly, Tohru saw Hanako strutting down the sidewalk toward the hotel entrance. She was holding a brown bag and two green drinks. Hot tears began to fall silently over her cheeks. _Betrayal_.

Breaking Tohru out of her misery, a rather loud voice said, "Thank you for your stay Mr. Ryo. We hope to see you again" with an emphasis on the name.

Tohru immediately stood up and brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

As he waited for a taxi curbside, with headphones on his ears, Tohru tapped his shoulder.

He spun around swiftly. "Tohru! I'm so glad to see you."

When Tohru looked back at him teary-eyed, he put his jacket on his luggage and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Everything. She wanted to scream.

"I had some trouble with Shigure. And now I'm kind of stuck in Tokyo. Do you know anywhere where I can make some quick money for a return trip?"

"Baku-san! The only quick cash you can make is through prostitution. That will happen over my dead body. Let me pay for your ticket."

"No, no, I can't take that! – "

"Don't worry about it."

"I _can't_. I need to earn it, repay you. I mean, I have a stash of money I've saved up, it's in Nagoya, and when I get back, I'll send it over to you ASAP, or I could w-wire it to you, whatever's most convenient."

Seeing her distress over him paying for her ticket, he raised his hand in the truce motion. "Alright, alright. But just promise me this. You'll spend the afternoon here with me, in Tokyo. And lunch, my treat."

Taken aback, Tohru looked back dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Spend the day with me."

"Umm... Deal."

Ryo pulled out his iPhone and proceeded to book her the earliest ticket available. Tomorrow at 5:45 PM.

"Good, that gives me more time to persuade you to give me a chance. After Shigure Sohma swooped you away, I had no chance to find you. I kept an eye out for you all day yesterday."

Tohru blushed a deep crimson.

"So what exactly is, or was your relationship with Shigure if you don't mind my asking? It was kind of out of the blue. I mean, you're a student and all."

"We are, I mean, were roommates."

"Is that all? He didn't seem to think of you as just a roommate."

"I thought I meant something more to him. Everything was really good toward the end of the year, and then he came here, and didn't even acknowledge me. I mean, that's not the worst part. Never mind, what am I saying? I sound like some self-pitying mess. Ignore me."

"No I want to hear this."

Battling over a lump in her throat, Tohru continued, "He met up with his former - " –gulp- "Girlfriend."

"I see." He said, nodding his head in understanding.

"What was their relationship? I mean, was it high-profile and everything?" Tohru queried.

"Yes to the latter question. The literary circuit and I guess anyone who's interested in reading tabloids, knew about them. They were like fire and water, night and day, bitter and sweet. So different, and explosive, yet filled with passion. Anyone who came across them said so. It was the hottest topic last year. You could say maybe that was why Shigure disappeared for a year. To cool off from that. The press was no longer taking him seriously, but rather he became tabloid fodder. I think it was a good decision made by his publicist."

Everything in Tohru's universe seemed to stop spinning. Frozen. He had returned back to college to hide? Why hadn't he ever been honest with her about that?

She was truly just a conquest.

"Well, enough about Shigure. What would you like to see in Tokyo? I was born and raised here."

"Umm, maybe some hidden gems."

"Alrighty. Let's go."

xxx

"Gure, I brought you back some sweet soup. It'll cure you of your headache."

"Why are you still here?" He asked angrily.

"It's tradition between us."

"Not anymore. I came with someone. And I think you just ruined it."

"It wasn't meant to be if I didn't see you with her." She responded, thinking that it was just an excuse made by Shigure so that he didn't have to take responsibility for his actions.

"Do you see that dress in the closet over there? That belongs to her!"

"Where was she last night?"

"I don't know."

"She doesn't understand you like I do. I know you well. I can handle all of you. No one else understands you -"

"She does! Get the fuck out of my room."

Even Shigure was surprised at the spite in his voice.

"Fine. I'm in room 1066. Find me when you're sober. You can't deny this. _Us_."

Shigure took a cold shower to clear his mind. He found scratches all over his torso from last night. Hanako was turning out be crazier that he ever thought. She was supposed to be resilient; especially after all she had endured. But it now seemed like she wanted to hold onto him.

He needed to find Tohru.

At the front desk, he asked if they had seen Tohru, describing her physical features – newly cropped hair, big brown eyes...

"Yes Mr. Sohma, a few hours ago, she left with a man named Ryo." The girl was completely star-struck at the sight of him.

"Fuck!"

He called Mitchan, but not before seeing the heartbreaking single-word text. _Goodbye_. NO. This was not going to _just_ end. "Mitchan, can you tell me the guest list at the convention? Is there anyone named Ryo?"

"Wait a moment.

"Yes, there are two. Renowned for the Hatched series and an editor from Tokyo."

"Can you please get me the contact information for the editor in Tokyo please?"

"Sure."

xxx

It was 7 PM when they strolled up the stairs to Ryo's apartment. And suddenly, on the stairwell sat Shigure Sohma.

"Pleasure seeing you here."

"What are you doing at my home?"

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Ryo took a protective stance in front of Tohru, but Shigure only bypassed him and pulled Tohru toward him.

"Just because you're a successful author doesn't give you the right to bully others!" Ryo shouted. He was no physical match to Shigure Sohma but hoped his words would send him away.

"She is mine."

"No I'm not!" Tohru shouted back, meeting his gaze boldly. She spoke with equal conviction as him. "You are with Hanako. I don't care what you told me last night. I saw you with her in the bar. Stop telling me all these lies. You went to Nagoya to hide from the press because of your relationship to her. You never want to admit that you actually loved her! You ran, like you always do!"

Shigure swallowed hard. "You can come with me, and I can explain everything, or you can leave. With him."

"I choose him."

Ryo rushed her into his apartment and closed the door. Inside, Tohru fumed. Her eyes blurring with tears again.

Outside, Shigure sat there, pondering everything.

At midnight, unable to sleep, Tohru opened the door to take Ryo's dog out for a walk.

She saw Shigure sitting on the stairs, his head resting on his arms on another ledge. The love she felt for him told her to bring him a blanket, but the angry, spurned side won over. She muttered under her breath, "This doesn't change anything." Ryo's dog licked Shigure's face enthusiastically before Tohru dragged him away.

xxx

THe next morning, Tohru woke up early to find Shigure gone from his self-appointed post. Ryo had made her breakfast of yam porridge.

"You make good porridge." She commented.

"Courtesy of my mom. Don't let it misjudge my cooking skills. That's the only thing I can make besides some burnt eggs."

"I'm glad to have met you." Tohru said.

"Me too. Consider me a friend you can come to anytime. I understand that I can't be anything more, considering the circumstances, but I still like you."

Tohru nodded.

"I have to go to work, unfortunately. But my home is yours."

After Tohru did her morning routine, she took Mido, Ryo's golden retriever, out for a walk.

As she hummed to herself, she was suddenly pushed into an alley. "Listen to me." Tohru looked up to see an intense Shigure. She wasn't surprised. He was so eager to mend the broken relationship. She didn't really understand why. He was the one who broken up with her through his actions.

"What?"

"I am truly sorry." He said, his voice low.

"Don't be sorry for liking her."

"I don't."

"You were with her last night, getting drunk. You had a smile on your face, and she was touching you all over. That crosses the boundary of friendship, don't you agree?"

"Hanako came on to me last night. I swear."

"Don't blame someone else!"

"I was with a couple of fan girls and her. When the fan girls left, she passed me a bunch of shots, and before I knew it, I was completely out cold. And it seems like she dragged me to the room, and then she -"

Tohru shook her head. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

"We had sex. I mean she initiated it."

"You are so goddamn childish!"

He reached for her arm as she was about the leave, and pulled her to next to him. There was a taxi already wanting for them at the curb. "Get in. I'm taking you back. I want to speak with you calmly."

Unable to resist him, she did as told.

xxx

A/N: 1.3.13 - The plot in this chapter kind of reminds me of the movie, Last Night with Keira Knightley. It is a good movie about a couple who is tempted by extramarital affairs. The wife meets up with the ex over dinner. They exchanges words like "Why aren't we together?" In which she responds, "Because he came first." The husband hooks up with his pretty co-worker, leading up to sex.

In the end, the wife realizes that she loves her ex deep down.

The husband realizes that it was only physical attraction to his coworker and embraces his wife lovingly. She betrays him emotionally and is somewhat reluctant, realizing that she loves him, but is not IN love with him. Really good film. I love angst. (As if you didn't know. haha)

Tohru is chased by nice guys. But she only has her heart set on one bad boy...

BTW, I've written the rest of the story. Only a few chapters to go…

Omenenomnom: :)

Kouga's older woman: Seriously! Shigure, do something right!

Tsukiakage: I love the vehemence in your review. Glad to make you feel like that. Haha.

Phenylephrine: Yep. He gets jealous so easily, but doesn't even pause to think about his own actions. GRR!


	25. Chapter 25: Revelation

**A/N: Warning: LEMON. Sorry for the long wait. I've been supremely sick. But at least it's Saturday. Phew. 3K chapter. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 25: Revelation**

Inside the quiet room, Shigure paced back and forth while Tohru sat at the edge of the sofa, waiting for her chance to flee.

"She had sex with me last night."

"It was con - sen - sensual," Tohru replied angrily. Her eyes stung with his admission. She didn't believe it one bit that he had nothing to do with their union. He couldn't have possibly been that drunk as to not realize that they were having sex!

"I'm sorry I can't change anything. I'm sorry I barely spoke to you the whole first day. I'm sorry for being so possessive of you. I'm sorry I have the worst timing and I can't apologize right.

But what you don't know is that I watched you the whole night, envisioned you, _us_ together, in bed, making love. That's all I wanted. I didn't want to do my whole false routine, meeting and greeting, repeating jokes, teasing the other guests with a taste of my latest story. I just wanted to be with you. When I saw you so at ease in his arms, I felt like throwing up. I can't stand the sight of you with another man, as you probably know. I thought it was just my jealous nature. But it's more than that. I feel the worst feeling ever - vulnerability, when I see you like that. Maybe I'm not good enough. Because you're 10 times, _no,_ 100 times better than me, and you'd be swooped up in a second if not for my vigilance. I don't want that to ever happen. I want to please you. I want you to stay with me willingly. Because you see something in me worth coming back for. I can't change so easily, but if you give me a chance, I can try. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. Because I can't do this anymore. I've heard what you have to say. Can I leave now?"

"Is there anything I can do?" Please tell me how to fix this...

"It's too late."

Before she opened the door, he said, "Wait."

Digging inside his suitcase, he found a glass jar and gave it to her.

"I made this." I'm about ready to beg for your forgiveness. I just can't let you go. I've had a taste of your sweet ecstasy. And I need you. "A thousand stars for a single wish." Wish for me. Wish for _us_.

Tohru stared back at the jar filled with colorful folded stars, folded so carefully. That was what he had been so secretive about before... he would just stuff it in his drawer... There had been so many scraps of paper crumpled, scattered around his desk. Now she knew.

"I wish that this could all be erased. And we could go back to how we were."

Shigure embraced her wholly. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

It pulled her into his arms and took her to the large bathtub. The bed had been... tainted. And no place for someone as pure as Tohru. Shigure turned on the taps. He sat her on the edge of the tub and helped her peel away her clothes, first her long sleeve shirt. Not sensing any resistance, he grew bolder and began to unzip her skirt.

Down to her bra and undies, she waited as the water filled up. Shigure quickly removed his clothes and went in first, wincing when the hot water touched his broken skin fron Hanako's ungraciously long nails. When the tub was full, he beckoned her in. Still weary of him, she sat at the opposite end of the large tub, in a crouching position, watching him like a scared animal.

"Let me clear the air and explain everything Ryo saw fit to tell you. I want to be completely honest with you." It's not going to be pretty, but at least it's the truth.

"Several years ago, I meant Hanako at a convention much like this one. We happened to be the youngest people there and hit it off immediately. She had graduated fresh out of Tokyo University, under the sponsorship of the most prestigious author at the time. She had her own writings, but felt like they were a personal project, not something she wanted to share with the world. She was very private, like myself. She was witty and charming. On the final night, we ended up in her room. I took her virginity."

"Then it kind of became routine between us. I loved that I was her first; it gave me a power rush. Like I was the one teaching her everything she knew."

Tohru swallowed uncomfortably, seeing the similarity between Hanako and herself.

"However, getting more intimate with her, I also found out more about her past. Despite her sunny exterior, she had a very painful childhood. So she keeps a lot of feelings inside. Early last year, she told me she was pregnant. I didn't really know what to say and hesitated. She took this as rejection and became rather incensed. Her own father had abandoned her, so she was adamant about having a serious husband-father for her child. It scared me to see this other side of her. She said that if I didn't love her, she was going to do something reckless. I felt terrible. On one hand, I knew that I couldn't be a father at that time, on the other I thought about what Hanako was capable of if I rejected her. She'd always been true to her word. I could barely take care of myself! You have to understand.

While she was out doing Kami knows what, putting her life and our baby's life in danger, I thought about it and decided if the child was born, I'd be a responsible parent. But I couldn't marry her because of it.

And then she had a miscarriage. It was a terrible thought at the time, but I felt relief. Relief that I wouldn't be responsible for something so innocent, so delicate. I couldn't even take care of a cricket for Kami's sake!

"I'm not sure what triggered it. If it was her reckless behavior or something internal, but she kind of sobered up and checked her self into therapy after that. That was the last time I saw her. I left her a few messages, but she never got back to me. But my publicist said that press had caught wind of this and it was going to break lose like a crocodile on steroids, and it was best if I disappeared for a while until the whole thing blew over. Luckily, it had been a scandalous magazine that wasn't really trustworthy. But still it was in the news. I lose my privacy for two weeks. They were everywhere asking 'when did it start' 'do you love her' 'is she carrying your child'. And I accepted this and went to Nagoya. It was sort of this unplanned sabbatical.

That brings us to today. She seemed alright, but then last night happened. The behavior seems rather like a nymphomaniac's, even for her. I can't believe she'd do that. I think somewhere inside her, she wanted the child back again. And somehow she thought it'd make her whole again."

Tohru asked in a timid voice. "Do you think she could be pregnant again?"

"It's a possibility. I take full responsibility for her. If it hadn't been for me, maybe her personal life would be ended up better. Maybe she'd have ended up with a nice guy who treasured her."

The truth _definitely_ hurt.

Because Hanako had been almost perfect, save for her past. Yet Shigure had still dumped her. When things took a turn from no-strings-attached, he ran. What made her think that she could hold him? Even a baby hadn't changed his mind. He was still as stubborn and cynical as ever. How could she have been so naive to think that they could be together forever? That was the belief of a stupid girl who watched too many stupid dramas and read too many stupid stories. This couldn't be. No mattered how much he said he loved her now, it was only his currently fling. His current addiction. He would never love her. He'd never loved anyone but himself.

"What makes you think you love me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

""But didn't you love Hanako at one point? Look where she'd ended up. Emotionally battered and repressing her past."

"You're different."

"You don't know my past. What happens if you reject me for it too?"

"I may not know your past, but I know how it molded you. You are perfect for me. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and that's perfect for someone as emotional stunted as me. And needless to say I know exactly how you're feeling, thinking."

"Then why are we still in this fight if you understand me so well? Couldn't you have stopped it from happening in the first place?"

"I understand you on the surface. That you are loving, caring, smart, committed, patient. You would never hurt anyone. You are selfless. You intrigue me. You are very complex, and I want to learn everything about you."

"This sounds all too story book." Tohru said wearily.

"It's the truth. I can't live without you."

Then why didn't you run after me?! Her inner damsel cried. Why did you sit by her side and accept her advances? I know you feel responsible for her, but what about me?

He moved in close to her, lifting her chin so that her soulful eyes met his. His hand reached out to her hand and pulled it flat against his chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Tohru felt the steady racing of his heart.

"It's beating so fast because I know it's my final chance. I've done so much wrong to you. But I only wish you could let it all go." I've never been this vulnerable.

When Shigure lifted her fingertips to his lips, to kiss each one tenderly, she drew it back alarmingly fast. Shigure was like a lust-inducing drug. If she didn't hold out, she'd easily be tempted into his warm arms.

"Please." She said. "I th-think we should have some time away from each other."

"What?"

"We've been moving too fast. You are my first boy-fr-friend and I got all caught up in this. Give me some time."

Silence filled the cramped space as Shigure looked down at his pruny hands. The expression on her face was inscrutable. Did she even want him back after what he'd done?

"Shigure, I'm committed to this relationship. I do not want it to be some fling. I want it to work out. But I don't want to end up like Hanako."

"I promise you won't."

"And what if I was pregnant as well?" She shot back.

The color in his face drained. It came as a shock. Tohru... pregnant? They had only done it once... he hadn't thought about it. A little bundle of floppy brown hair and big bright eyes and a gap-toothed smile...

Maybe he wasn't the cruel, unfeeling man of his younger years. Because if Tohru was pregnant, he surely wanted to be a father. For her. With her. Never in his life had he felt the need to be responsible. But because of his love for this woman. But with Tohru's patient guidance, could he do it? He saw a clear image of her her growing belly, wearing one of his loose fitting yukatas.

"Are you?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, I'm just asking, since you seemed hell-bent on getting away from Hanako once you found out she was pregnant." She threw back harshly.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Out of love? Or just a sense of duty?"

He moved close to her, sending ripples crashing all around the tub.

Kneeling between her legs, he wrapped his hands around her waist under the water. She twisted her body in surprise, a tiny flame igniting within her. He kissed her with the ferociousness of a newly-freed prisoner, tongue meeting her. That question had just brought out a new side of him. He wanted to be a father in this instance! He wanted to raise a child with Tohru because he knew that despite his shortcomings, she would teach him, love the baby enough for both of them until he followed suit. She had the love, the patience for him. He wasn't afraid anymore. He had learned to love her. He could learn to love their baby.

During a momentary pause in which both parties breathed heavily, drawing oxygen back into their deprived lungs, Shigure whispered breathlessly, "I am yours, dutifully." His usually unfathomable eyes showed signs of vulnerability, the need for her reassurance.

Seeing the rawness of his emotions play across his face, Tohru knew what he said was for real. From the fear and doubt, to acceptance, and satisfaction at the thought of becoming a father. In that moment, she had truly seen him.

Seeing her smile for the first time in days, he pulled her out of the tub and gathered her in his arms. "Come along. The water's getting cold. Let's take a warm shower together."

The coolness of the air made her nipples peak to rigid points that he couldn't help but taste. He caught one in his mouth, suckling the pebbled skin forcefully until he heard her cry out in pleasure. He dragged his teeth roughly over the tip, causing her to stifle her sounds and look at him anxiously. Seeing her fretful, he immediately soothed her with a soft kiss.

He carried her over to the black marble shower enclosure that seemed large enough to fit 6 people. He set her down gingerly on the carved out seat. The coldness of the stone made her body tingle with sensitivity.

"Let me show you" -kiss- "Just how much" -kiss- "I love you."

He turned the water on as he knelt between her legs. This was such a shock to see, since it signified subservience, something she had never seen from him. He'd always been dominant. He pulled each of her quaking legs over a shoulder as he snaked his arms under her thighs to hold her in place. Seeing this erotic sight of Shigure between her legs, a rush of moisture flooded her core as she gripped the edge of the stone seat for support. She felt her stomach churn with anticipation. As he parted her damp folds, he admired the glistening wetness. He licked a long stroke up her slit before finding that sacred nub with the tip of his tongue. She kept her body still to enjoy his slow, teasing touch. He laved at her hard clit before removing one arm so that he could push one digit into her hot core. The slickness of her walls helped him slip in and out of her at a quick pace to match the speed of his tongue. Once he heard her soft moan, he paused, letting his finger revel in the pulsing walls of her vagina. Her body craved him. At the loss of contact, Tohru reached her hand out to tug on his neck to bring him close to her again.

Smiling, he complied. At her insistence, he slipped another finger in. The heels of her feet dug into his shoulder blades as his tongue flicked across her hard and urgent, his finger thrusting deeply inside her.

Her whole core began to quiver with steady-growing tension. She rocked against him until finally, she could feel the oncoming surge of rapture. She cried, but it was muffled by the pelting water pounding against the stone and Shigure's back. With the final twitch of her hip, her pleasure coursed through her.

She pulled Shigure up to kiss him, tasting her own salty essence on his tongue. He responded gratefully, delving his hot tongue deep into her sinful mouth.

She looked down between them to see Shigure's straining member. She reached a hand down to stroke it, but Shigure immediately shifted backward. "Not yet."

He pulled her against him and slid to the opposite wall, Tohru's bottom on his lap. He twitched against her, causing her to laugh. That laugh sent a throbbing need straight to his cock.

He gazed deep into her brown eyes, clasping her at the waist so hard that she felt it difficult to breathe.

"Thank you." For taking me back. For giving me another chance. I won't screw it up.

He wanted so badly to hug her close to him.

A/N: Hmm-mmm, are things finally resolved…?

1.19.2013 - Review!

LibraryLady08: You're not the only one. It's like a game of tug-o-war between them two!

Omnenomnom: Glad to make u feel special!

Tsukiakage: I like you reaction!

Miaboo011: Tohru is quite dense. She's a very emotional being.

Kouga Older Woman: Shigure fixes it very nicely in the next chapter.

Phenylephrine: I agree!

Heidilynn08: Thanks dear!

Mackenziejen: Love you profile pic! Thanks!

…

Just posted a new story called 'Lustbound'. Since you are all my faithful readers, I will give you more of a taste of what the story will be like. Hehe.

Tohru goes to a "witch" doctor because she wants to drink a potion to make Yuki like her and stay instead of moving to Tokyo for a prestigious job. She's never been selfish. But she's desperate. All this time she's never confessed. He's back for 2 weeks from his internship, and she has to persuade him them. But things don't go as expected. The potion makes her attracted (in the lust sense) to the first male she sees, who happens to be a stony Sohma doctor.


	26. Chapter 26: Unbound

**A/N:** Friday, at last! Short chapter.

As always, I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 26: Unbound**

"My past isn't clean. I've done so much that I wish I could erase. I've been sexually deviant since I was 16. Being suppressed as a Juunishi, I craved freedom that I had only seen in movies or read about in books. When Akito was really sick one time, I got the heck out of there. Once I had a taste of what it felt like to be free, I escaped every night. But now, I really want to start over."

"You've started over before." Tohru reminded him.

"I know, but I need to again. And again. I'll probably need many tries before I succeed. I am still trying to figure out all my emotions."

"You know one emotion very well," Tohru said.

"And what is that?"

"Anger."

"I'm only angered because I care about you so much. If you were just some random girl, it wouldn't faze me one bit." He said smugly.

"Can I ask you something serious?"

"Yes." Always.

"How many girls' virginity have you taken?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just want to see how many girls feel about - " Her face looked crestfallen. He desperately wanted to alleviate whatever ailed her. So he pressed his lips against hers to cut her off. He wanted no more words, questions, bad memories of the past. He just wanted them. Now. When she finally pushed him away breathlessly, her brow crinkled, she said, "You can't just avoid everything with a kiss!" She continued, her jaw set with determination. "The one who takes the girl's virginity is always special. The girl feels a special link with him."

"So?"

"Those girls will still feel some type of connection with you. You always remember your first. If they were to see you again, they might..." Take you away from me. I can't handle that again. You broke them… and now you've broke me.

"It doesn't matter if they want me, because I won't want them."

"But what if you're drunk, like you were with Hanako? Are you to blame for that?"

"You'll be there to stop me, won't you? I won't let you out of my sight anymore. We're going to stick together like glue."

"You can't possibly believe we're going to last." Tohru said with a scoff.

What the hell? Fed up with all this. He replied in a clipped tone, "Where is all this negativity coming from?" Shigure felt like his chest was compressing, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. He choked out, "I'm sorry."

""You've showed me your past, and I'll tell you mine. Since my mom died, I've held all my emotions very close to me. No one knows what I'm thinking. They just see me as naive, cheerful Tohru Honda. But I have a lot of insecurities. The first of which is abandonment. When my mom died, I felt a lot of resentment, like she didn't care enough to survive... I blamed her. I blamed myself. Was I not good enough? Why wasn't I there to save her? So when I saw you with Hanako, I thought it was my fault. I'll never be good enough for you."

He wanted to scream. But he held his cool. "You are! As for your insecurities, we'll conquer them together. I am going to make it all better. I'm going to be there for you."

"How can you be so simple-minded about it? It's not going to be easy. You have so much baggage. I have so much unresolved emotions! The first of which is: Who knows if you haven't fathered any other children yet!"

"I've always been very careful. It was only you and Hanako." He replied reservedly.

Hanako. She'd been the first. _Deep down inside, do you hold a special place in Shigure's heart_? Even though he said he didn't love her, they went through that ordeal together. The baby...

Keeping her logic straight, she continued in a clinical manner. "In the past few days, I've thought about it. I think we should separate for a while. I have to sort some thing about. I know I love you, but are you in my best interest? Love isn't enough to mend everything. It isn't a strong enough glue to bind two people together! I mean, we have different priorities. I want to find someone as committed to the relationship as I am, settle down, and eventually have children. A simple life like Mr and Mrs. Ayamoto from the plantation.

You, on the other hand, are successful and popular and you don't want children. At least not deep down. Even if you say you can change, it's not enough for me. And I don't want to take away everything you've created. You belong in this life, Shigure. Even though you may not like it, you shine here. People love you. I've seen it first-hand. Everyone is completely mesmerized by you - men and women. And there are people in this world who need you more than I do. Your writing gives them something to live for. And it would be wrong of you to sacrifice that for me. I would never want you too. But this life is just too much for me. I will always be simple Tohru."

A small ache began to develop once she started talking. She made no eye contact, looking down at her bare feet instead. He could tell that she had thought about this for a long time.

"I don't want to be successful if it's without you. I can't sit on stacks of money alone in a mansion."

"I don't believe you. You've been living this type of lifestyle for a third of your life. How can you change so easily?"

"I did. By living with you in Miyako's house." I can change my lifestyle.

"How long? _Forever_?" It was like a taunt. Like she wanted to push him away.

But he didn't relent so easily. "Yes."

To ensure her whole plan did not turn into a hysterical, sobbing mess, she took several deep breathes before raising her head. He looked at her with soft eyes, almost willing her to stop this charade. Tohru thought for a moment before saying quickly, "I can't take you away. That would be selfish. I can't be with you." At least not now. If she didn't get the words out quick enough, she feared she'd never be able to.

She loved him so much.

This was for the best.

xxx

A/N: 1.25.2013 - I will post the next chapter once I fix the tense errors. It will be up soon! Don't forget to check out my new TohruxHatori story! Angst abound!

Phenylephrine – Agreed – hot and cold!

Mcangel1976 – Haha, you are totally right! Tohru has a lot of insecurities and with Shigure being so popular (especially among women), she's not sure she can handle it.

Mackenziejen – THANKS!

Tsukiakage - Love your high-five/slap. Hehe. Shigure needs a lots of tries before he succeeds.


	27. Chapter 27: Paradise Found

A/N: We've come to the end! Warning SMUT and mixed up tenses that I am too lazy to fix.

I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 27: Paradise Found**

The sounds of motorcycles made Tohru gasp when Shigure first rolled down the car window. They were sitting in the backseat of a taxi as it crept slowly up a twisty road. She could feel herself being propelled back.

"Do you smell anything?"

Tohru sniffed before saying hesitantly, "Is that tea?"

"Yes."

xxx

That evening in June of last year, they had separated. After he'd brought her to the height of climax, and talked, and she'd come to the conclusion that it was over between them for the time being. It had become too passionate too quick.

It needed time to settle.

Like a good cup of tea.

xxx

Tohru returns to Miyako's empty house. _I had to_. She tells herself. But then that small irrational part of her bites back. _You didn't have to do it. You did it because you're afraid! Afraid that there'll be another bump in the road. You can't foresee everything. Every relationship is bound to have problems. At least give it a try. Let him prove you wrong. Maybe it can work out. Trial and error, right?_ In the tub, she sheds silent tears that simply wash away with the shower. _She'd go crazy because of him_. She allows scorching hot water to pummel her skin. It's like a punishment for sending Shigure away. That same irrational part of her wishes he'd come back to collect his belongings. Instead, a letter arrives a week later. It reads:

_Please throw out any of my stuff you don't find useful. I miss you._

_Yours,_

_Gure_

She's ashamed. She pushed him away. And every time she reads the letter, her shoulders start shaking uncontrollably. _Mine_. She feels weak, nothing like the way she had acted the day she'd turned him away, a resolute iron exterior. Some days, she hopes he is doing alright. She'd heard from Kyo that he'd returned to the estates in a nasty, capricious mood. Kyo mentioned he'd even laughed manically at a bottle of ketchup. Then he'd locked himself in his bedroom to write.

Other days, she wishes the worst for him. Wishes that he is feeling just as bad as she is. Kami, she is so selfish!

From the news, Tohru has found out that he'd published two books in a span of 6 months. Both sailed to the bestseller's list within the first week of their release. It was said to be the most popular e-book thus far. Quite an achievement.

After the first letter, 8 more came. They were short and simple, telling her that his life at home was lonely, but that he was getting a lot of work done. She always responded cheerfully with lots of doodles to fill the void that her words could not convey. Once she mentioned that she had brought a stray cat home, and Shigure had responded jealously, "You said you were partial to me only!"

She hopes he'll come to visit. But that's expecting too much. It's been months. That chance has dropped to like 4%. After all, it had been her to suggest the separation.

She also makes amends with Takeshi. She doesn't want to have enemies.

Finally, during her spring break, there is a knock at her door...

Shigure comes in. It is the first time in nine months since he's looked at her like that. His playful eyes belies little of what he feels. She is putty in his hands when he explains that he is taking her away. It's been too long. Too many sleepless nights, her body aching for his touch. Her logical mind can do little to stop her from going. He helps her pack her bags, and takes her to the airport. When they arrived on land, he hails a cab and blindfolds her.

The taxi comes to an abrupt halt. "You may take off your blindfolds now."

As her blindfold fall away, Tohru stares in shock at the plantation she and Shigure had visited so long ago.

Taking her hand, he pulls her alongside him to behind the house.

"Do they know we're here?" Tohru whispers, feeling like she was trespassing.

"Don't worry."

He continues to drag her until they reach the river. "Take off your shoes."

Her feet wobble over some loose stones but eventually make it to the other side with Shigure following suit.

They trek a further bit down to a grassy clearing. And Tohru sees it. It is a small cottage, still under construction. It's quiet except for the sounds of crickets and birds. It's beautiful. There is nothing but green hills, the stream, and wild vegetation. It's paradise.

"What is… this?"

He moves to face her, before picking her up in his arms and pressing his forehead to hers. "Your new home. By that I mean vacation home."

Seeing that she hasn't completely rejected the idea, his confidence grows. He knows she'll like it here. It's her. Beautiful. Quiet. Nurturing.

"I've thought about it long and hard and came to a compromise I thought you might approve of. I didn't want to tell you too early just in case it didn't work out. I reached out to Mr. Ayamoto and asked where would be the most ideal place to purchase land. He mentioned here. I came for a visit. And saw the potential - meaning I could see you dressed in your floral get-up wearing a floppy hat in the garden with a spatula, no I mean whatever tool people use to garden with. I was so happy, and I contacted my agent the get things moving. There was a lot of paperwork to do, since this is on a piece of historical land. We'll have a duty to grow some vegetation for the mountain community and not raze that humongous tree over there. We're going to live in the city during the weekdays, and come up here during the weekends. I've already had a plot of land over there be cleared and seeded. And I'm going to have the cottage outfitted with the best technology for safety and communication. Just in case you want to stay here for longer alone, you will have no excuses not to contact me!"

After a pause, he adds, "Now will you say yes to staying with me?" He looked to her with the expression of an eager child wanting to please. It's endearing.

When she doesn't immediately respond, he adds, "If I ever get on your bad side, just come here. It can be your hideout. No more Taros or Ryos or other unsavory men to save you from dastardly Shigure!"

"Yes, yes!" She cries impassioned as she jumps into his arms. There's a flash of complete remorse for her hysterical behavior nine months ago.

POOF!

WOOF!

"Oh I'm sorry Shigure. I'm just so happy. I missed you so much. I thought of you every night. This is crazy. It's so perfect. It's what I dreamed of." She nuzzles her face against his as he laps at her nose with his moist tongue. His tail waggles happily. _He'd pleased her_.

When he transforms back, he said, "I missed you real bad." He wished to hug her tightly, greedy for her heart, her love, but she'd done enough of that for the both of them.

"Good," Tohru retorts, satisfied.

"Do I detect a little smugness from my Squirt?"

"So what? I'm entitled to feel some after all that you put me through."

She leans up to kiss him, her tongue seeking his. They kiss wetly, languorously. He's been deprived for too long. The longest break since he's turned 16. He savors her small gasps and the way her lips gently suck the corner of his mouth. Tangling his hands in her now-shoulder length hair, he takes over, caressing her roughly with his mouth, trailing down to the hollow of her shoulder. He nips the tender skin, completely mesmerized by the feel of her body against his. She wants him just as much. Her hands lying flat against his back, under his shirt, against his sweat-slick skin. She's yearned for this moment for too long.

Shigure picks her up effortlessly and takes her to the porch so that she is straddling him, her dress riding up, showing a slash of milky white skin. He grunts, "It's the porch of your dream house."

"Thank you for remembering."

He immediately reaches for the strip of bare skin and moved her so that she lies prostrate on the wood porch. "Are you okay?" He asks, wanting to make sure he didn't bang her up in all his haste.

"Yes." She reassures. He growls in satisfaction at seeing his little flower all whimpering and at ease, holding himself on his elbows that so that he can look at her closely. He's wished for this moment for months. Alone at night. Cold showers. She's perfect. As always.

Her hands reach for his hips to pull him down hard against her. She grinds her hips against his, needing the feeling of him, hot and insistent between her legs.

A choked sound arises from his mouth. "Slow down." _I'm going to come before I'm even inside you if you continue this_.

The coiling ache deep inside her belly starts its descent once he pulled down her panties.

"Ooo. Are these new? I thought you didn't own any undergarments of the black variety. I like these. Remind me to... you went shopping for underwear without me?" He's babbling. He can't stop it. He's nervous. Afraid that she'll turn reluctant.

She is completely undone. She doesn't mind his childish comment. It's sweet and so characteristic of the man before her. "I need you." She mewls.

"Where?" He says playfully. She doesn't like it when he always wants things to so blatantly said. He makes her feel shy and wanton. But she can compromise. She can learn to be more vocal if that's what he likes.

"Inside me." She brings her hand away from his heated flesh to her soaking core. At hearing her bold words, he moves faster. He loosens his belt so that his bare chest is hovering over all - all heat and no-nonsense. She doesn't even notice that he's lost some of the hardness of his well-defined chest.

She's going crazy. What she was afraid of happening if she stayed with him. But she doesn't care. Not in this moment. All she wants is him. His proclamation of commitment by buying this land, building this house. It's enough. And she's sorry it only took her so long to realize. But no time for regret. It's a ghost of the past now. All she can think of is him impaled inside her, sliding in and out, his thumb rubbing circles over her sensitive nub, bringing her to the release she so desperately needs...

While he is fumbling with his boxer-briefs, she lifts her head and takes his hard nipple in her mouth. She swirls her tongue about the raised point causing him to let out a sharp inhale. His teeth clench in sheer shock and she can't really tell if it's because of pain or pleasure, but she stops.

He fumbles with her dress. Kami, his fingers are shaking like an amateur! His hands are all over her, teasing her, making her twist and turn, only to realize that it'll involve him getting off her to remove it. And he's having none of that today. He needs her. Hard and fast. And she knows it. She's prepared.

He grabs her waist to let her knows he's about to thrust into her. No more foreplay. She clenches her teeth tightly as she feels the tip of his cock tease her entrance. Her eyes are open because she doesn't want to forget this. Never. This look of pure rapture on his face. It's a silly grin she never wants to go away. Once he's completely sheathed inside her, he lets out a guttural sound. She uses her muscles to clamp down on him tightly, wanting him _forever_. He groans in appreciation at the tightness within her, shuddering as if a gentle breeze had chilled him. Collecting himself, he begins to move. Slowly at first until the unfamiliarity within retracts and her face softens into an expression of satiation. He buries his head in her neck, as his hand massages her breasts through the dress. She isn't wearing a bra, and he can feel the hard points of her breasts, rubbing against his chest in hasty motions. She moans to his caresses even through the filter of the fabric because she needs this so badly. She can feel everything. She's so alive.

Feeling the urgency in his movements, she rolls her body in sync with his. As he is about to come, he buries his head in her hair to stifle his earth-shattering cry. It is so un-_him_. He chants her name as he pounds into her, until it's finally over.

He stays inside her in the aftermath of this heated union, the small aftershocks still teasing her tender canal. She didn't orgasm, but seeing him so bare to her is enough. A sated smile creeps over her lips.

"What are you smiling about, Squirt?"

"You."

"Me?"

"How wonderful you feel inside me. I'm trying to remember this forever."

"Oh Tohru, you don't have to. Because I'll be with you forever. You can 'have' me anytime you want."

She shoved him teasingly in the chest. "You're making it sound like I'm the deviant one."

"You will be after I've taught you. And I plan on making it up to you tonight if you don't mind."

"I look forward to being under your tutelage."

"_Under_ me is right, wifey."

xxx

A/N: 1.28.2013 - The real end. _Actions speak louder than words_. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please leave a comment.

If the support is great enough, there will be a **sequel**! Hint, hint.

Tsukiakage: They've finally compromised. Shigure better keep up his end!

Miaboo011: Tohru's finally come to her senses. She loves bad boy Shigure.

Phenylephrine: Everything worked out in the end, eh? I'm a sucker for happy endings (but I do love a good dark ending once in a while a la Hatori's Remedy alt. ending…. hehe)

Devilwoman18: Thank you for your support.

Mcangel1976: your profile pic is ADORABLE! Thanks girl!


End file.
